Dawns First Light, After breaking dawn
by For the love of writing
Summary: The Cullen's are just trying to have a some what normal life after the last page of breaking dawn until a strange vampire and his female friend visit bringing a new set of complex problems.
1. New troubles

Chapter one. NEW TROUBLES.

I sat with my back against a large oak tree that lived a few feet from my cottage, a gift i had been given for my nineteenth birthday. Edward had his head resting on my lap as we both watched our daughter sleep soundly on Edwards marble hard chest, i played quietly with his hair as my attention shifted back and forth between my daughter and Edward. Today was on of those oddly sunny days, and i marveling at Edwards beauty as well as my own. I knew the day would come when my beauty no longer dazzled me. My husband's beauty on the other hand, would always hold my undivided attention.

It was mid afternoon and i could hear Renesmee stir from her nap. I was, as always, glad she would soon be in my arms, but i wished she would sleep just a bit longer so i could continue to watch her. Edward turned to me as he picked our daughter off his chest and placed her in my arms. "Thirsty?" i smiled, hunting had turned into a game as well as a necessity. Renesmee jumped from his arms and landed softly on the balls of her feet. "Ready." she whispered. Edward and i were on our feet and next to her before the word had even been spoken. "Set." she said louder. "GO!" i shouted as i took off in to the woods by our home. "CHEATER!" i heard Edward and nessie yell not far behind me.

I only giggled in response. I ran faster as i heard two deer drinking loudly by the small river, but stopped in my tracks as i heard nessie speak my name. She spoke in a clear volume as if in was standing next to her instead of half a mile away, in her words was a hint of panic. I turned on my heals still running full spend and continued my run to my family in laws home. I stopped next to my husband; he held nessie on his back and stood behind a tree that was on the edge of the woods. I took a large gulp of air, trying to find what had ended our game.

At first all i could taste was the trees, water, the deer that were supposed to be my lunch and then some thing strange. The smell was out of place so far from town. Human, a smell i was still not completely comfortable around. I leaned my head around the tree i was near, it was a young girl. She sat on a large chair outside my in laws home. She had a ball of yarn by her feet as she fought with two long sticks i guessed were knitting needles. I stood dumb founded. Alice silently opened the large back door and danced quickly over to the girl. She place one hand on her back, using the other hand to softly stroke the girls curly dark red hair. Alice looked up at us and smiled a huge grin that took up her small face.

Edward and i slowly left our hiding stop, Edward turned to me with wide wondering eyes. I took his hand, hoping he knew i was curious not thirsty. I had hunted only two days before and the burning in my throat was only a little painful. I eyed the girl now trying to find some reason that she would need to be in the home of a coven of vampires. She looked normal, long flowing curls red like, well like blood, her skin was too pale for a human. Her shirt was old and too tight around her waist. She still had her bright green eyes down watching her losing battle with the knitting needles. We were only a few inches away when Alice cleared her throat, unnecessary for a vampire so it was clearly to get the girls attention. She looked up, catching my eyes with hers. For a moment she looked confused, and then she smiled and stood up. "Emma," Alice started. "This is edward, bella and nessie." The girl, Emma, placed her knitting on the chair and took a step closing the space between us.

"Hello." she called stopping only an inch away from Edward. She threw out one of her small hands toward Edward. "Alice, you can't be serious." Edward whispered as he took Emma's hand. I glanced between Alice, Edward and this strange girl. I stopped when i caught a glimpse of Edwards's eyes. They were burning with a strange mix of rage, fear, hope and respect. Emma smiled as the back door was ripped open and a large blur of colors raced toward her. I focused my attention the face of the unknown vampire racing towards the human girl Emma. I let a loud growl slip through my lips as i crouched down ready to defend the defenseless girl. I was very confused, but Alice's kindness towards the girl and the strange emotions running through Edwards eyes told me this girl was important.


	2. So you wanna be like me

Chapter two, SO YOU WANNA BE LIKE ME.

All i had to do was think about jumping forward and then i was. Feet fly out from under me, arms spread wide. I suddenly wondered if from a distance it looked like i was about to hug this stranger. I took off in an all out run, i had to get to him before he made his way to Emma. My speed would have made a cheetah look like an old turtle in comparison, but still he moved faster. My eyes were locked on this vampire now, i could see nothing else and the rage i felt for the man attacking this girl was over whelming. "Leave her alone!" i shrieked. The unknown vampire had his eyes locked on the girls face and i realized he had not even noticed my approach on him. "Stop now," i cried "or i will stop you." The unknown vampire turned his head toward me and the look of absolute fear covered his face. Fear? The expression ran through my head, i was trying to find some reason why this vampire would have any reason to be so totally afraid of me. He was two feet taller then me and at the very least one hundred pounds heaver. He could easily take me down. I wish i had noticed that before.

He had reached Emma now, he flung his arms around her, burying her face into his chest. He turned so his back was to me and the girl Emma was facing Alice. "Please, don't hurt her!" he choked out. "If someone needs to be punished then please let it be me." I froze, too confused by his words and actions to take another step. "Me?" i asked lamely, pointing one finger towards my chest. We stared at each other for a moment, confusion covering both our faces. Alice stepped between us and calmly introduced us as if nothing had happened. "Bella this is Nathaniel, Nathaniel this is Bella." I heard the choked sound of laughter behind me and turned angrily to see my husband clutching his mouth and stomach. "Or should i say our assassin" Alice corrected. If vampires could blush my face would be fire engine red.

"Okay, someone explain what's going on NOW!" i stood with my hands in tight fists held securely to my side. Edward came to stand by the vampire Nathaniel. "Nathaniel, what have you done this time." Edward asked this in such a harsh tone that my anger wavered for a moment. "I didn't know." Nathaniel said. His eyes would tired and sad. The deep purple bruising under his eyes told me he had not eaten in a while, a long while. How then, was he able to hold onto Emma so tightly with no worry of her safety. I took a step closer, just in case. Alice took my hand and smiled her breath taking smile. "She's you bella, isn't this wonderful." Edward snorted "I would hardly call this wonderful Alice." "What?" i asked breathlessly. She was me? What did that mean? Emma pushed softly against Nathaniel's chest, breaking out of his tight hug. "Hello bella, my name is Emma," She cleared her throat preparing to continue. "This is my husband Nathaniel." she put her small pale hand the shoulder of the much taller vampire who was still being stared down by Edward. I suddenly forgot how to breathe; glad it was not really necessary. I noticed the small gold band on her left ring finger, the light from the square cut diamond sparkled against his skin. Oh i see, she was like me. I felt an instant connection to this girl as a sense of relief washed over me. She smiled and i felt my lips pull up into a large grin myself.

"Lets go inside, you should eat something." The first part of the sentence was for all of us, the second part could only be for Emma. Emma nodded and turned to lead our group into the Cullen family home. She seemed as concerned with entering the home of a large family of vampires as I did when I was human. She skipped in the door waving happily at Emmett. He shot her his biggest grin and turned back to help Esme who appeared to be struggling with the directions on a box of easy macaroni and cheese. Every Cullen in the house already treated her like one of the family. Once inside Emma plopped down on the large white sofa. Nathaniel stood behind her, watching the movement of every thing around him.

It made me think back to when i was human and my before car. I could laugh about it now, it had not been so funny at the time. Nathaniel's behavior was how Edward had once acted around me afraid of anything that might hurt my delicate destructible body. Rose marched by me and plucked nessie off the ground near Edwards's feet. "She hasn't eaten yet has she?" Her body faced the door, but i was sure the question was directed at me. "We were hunting when..." i threw my hand in Emma's direction and saw rose nod. "Esme" rose called turning back to face me again. Her face was all light up, like a small child going to see Santa at the mall. Esme appeared and took my daughters hand. "Come nessie dear," she took a step towards the door. Nessie turned her head to look at Emma. "Don't worry dear, lunch then you can play with the Emma." Nessie sighed, but let Esme lead her out to the woods.

I sat next to Emma; so many questions swam through my head. I didn't know where to start. It was as if she could hear my thoughts. "Well," she started quickly. "My name is Emma Grace Fullen." Nathaniel coughed loudly behind her. "Oh right." she sighed. "My name is Emma Grace Grinna." She grimaced at her husband and i couldn't help but laugh. "You're Isabella Swan, right?" I opened my mouth to correct this error. "Bella Cullen." Edward chimed in before i had the words out. I smiled; he still had that look of triumph when ever he spoke my married name. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward watched us as we talked.

Over the next two hours we talked about where she lived before she met and married Nathaniel or as she called him her vampire in shining amour. She had lived in a small apartment on the edge of Manhattan in NYC. She had lived with her father and two older brothers. Her father Mathew Fullen was a short round man who had been a lawyer for twenty years, her brother Alex Fullen had followed in his foot steps becoming the second youngest lawyer in history. Thomas Fullen, her other brother had taken a different route becoming a fire eater in a NYC freak show. Alex and Thomas were twins; they were identical in every way, physically. Tall, at least six feet, they had deep brown hair and dark green eyes. Very thin, but not unhealthy, they looked dashing in an old crumpled photo Emma kept in her back pocket. All three had gotten their fathers eyes. Emma giggled as she told us "It was as like a bad sitcom, you couldn't tell them apart until they opened their mouths. They are different in every way and I think it bothers then that they look so similar."

None of them had been too thrilled about some guy dating then marrying their barley twenty year old angel in less then four months time. She cringed as she recalled the meeting between her over protective family and her vampire boyfriend, "It was if I walked into an old western movie. My brothers and father refused to sit down; they continually circled around the chair Nathaniel sat in." She laughed as her face relaxed into a big grin and she mimicked her fathers comment. "What are your intentions with my baby girl?" I laughed as I tired to envision this scene. "I told them my intentions were honorable and then asked for her hand." Nathaniel recalled smiling to himself. "My father nearly fell over. We had only been dating for four months." Emma shook her head with a fake mask of horror, but leaned in closer into Nathaniel's chest.

I understood this though; I knew Edward was the only one I would ever love in two days. Her love towards Nathaniel felt as strong. She had met Nathaniel one night as she walked home from her night sift at a diner. Nathaniel draped his arm gently over Emma's shoulder pulling her closely like you would when a scary scene was about to play in a movie. He had been out hunting and stubbed upon two men following Emma down a poorly light street in a bad part of down town. Too thirsty to ask the girl to leave before hand. Nathaniel had killed and feasted upon the men in front of Emma's eyes.

"Any other girl." Nathaniel said shaking his head. "Would have screamed, cried or at least tried to run away, but she just stood there." I glanced at Emma as he went over that night. She was staring at Nathaniel's face. I could feel the love between them. I was so heavy covering the air; i could taste the sweetness of it every time in inhaled. "I was more afraid of them then you." Emma piped in. "You saved me; i admit it was in an unconventional way. But you meant me no harm and i could tell as you asked me if i needed 'medical attention'." She tried to stifle her giggles with her left hand. Nathaniel turned his head away from us in embarrassment. "I had spent most of my life reading and watching anything having to do with ghouls, demon, werewolves and ..." "Vampires?" i finished for her. Emma nodded her head deeply and turned her head down to fight once again with the tangled knitting on her lap.

"Vampires fall for the weirdest humans alive." Emmett laughed out. I turned to argue, but could find nothing convincible to argue with. Emma blushed deeply as she tore her eyes away from the knitting turning towards me and Edward. Edward and I had moved to sit together on a chair directly across from her and Nathaniel when nessie had come running in half way through the story. She had climbed up onto my lap and was now as deeply into the story as I was. Emma faced us now and began to defend herself.

"I have always felt more comfortable with the books I have read then real life." "My life was not always easy and my stories had been my escape." "I started reading Frankenstein when I was eight, at twelve I had read Dracula ten times and by fifteen I was the encyclopedia for anything horror related." Her eyes were sad and her face was very serious with thought. "Needless to say I was not the most popular person in my neighborhood." I saw Edward nodded his head softly and I could tell he had heard this story in her head. "I wasn't looking for him, at least not consciously." She paused to take a deep breath then sighed. "My mother left when I was one. My brothers had told me that she was eaten by a monster." She shook her head, but a faint smile played on the corner of her lips. This seemed to please her. I felt my mouth turn down in confusion and Emma seeing this quickly began to explain.

"My brothers are my half brothers, same father different mother. My mom never wanted children, but when she married my dad she didn't seem to mind my brothers. When I was born though she started to act strangely, she was used to being the only girl. I think she was jealous of me" She shrugged her shoulders and I could see this news no longer bothered her. "She left one night while my father was working late at the law office he helped out some times; my first birthday had been days before." Nathaniel wiped a tear off of Emma's check and she looked up in surprise. "Sorry." She whispered. "My brothers loved me and so when I was old enough to ask about her, they simply told me a monster had taken her away. I guess they thought it was a better explanation for a five year old then you mom got tired of taking care of us. I couldn't really remember her, but the thought of a monster coming to take away a person I had heard no good about, made me wonder why they were always put into a bad light."

Nathaniel sighed; he picked up a piece of bagel that had been untouched on Emma's small lap. Esme had taken one of the many dozen we kept in the house in case Jacob and his friend decided to visit. "Eat baby, I'll tell the rest." Emma nodded and took a large bite; it looked like she had been hungrier than she let on. "When I was done eating," Nathaniel smiled. "I asked her what she was. She smelled human, very human, but the way she just stood there and watched me wipe my mouth. I thought she had to be something else. She walked forward, stuck out her hand and introduced herself."

Nathaniel, Emmet and Edward burst out laughing; Alice came behind Emma and handed her a bagel to replace the now devoured one and stroked her hair fondly. "She asked me to walk her home; I thought she was in shock. I asked her if she had escaped from a hospital near by." Emma nodded her head to prove it was no joke. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from interrupting him with my giggles. "She told me her story as I walked her the ten remaining blocks to her apartment. I knew she was different even without her strange calmness around my eating. She smelled….." "Good?" Edward chimed in. I knew Edward already knew the answer because of his mind reading talents and I felt like our story was being retold in a newer version.

"She was unlike any human I had smelled before. I thought the strange feeling she gave me had something to do with my hunger, but after a few days away from her, I could think of nothing but her. I wondered nonstop about her and wondered if she was in trouble or if those guys had come back. What if's consumed my days. What if she burned herself on the grill in the diner? What if she dropped a plate and cut her arm? I think it was then that I realized I was in love with her" I really looked at him for the first time since our meeting out in the yard. He was tall and lean, a beautiful face with a hard jaw and jet black hair cut in a messy bob that hung nearly touching his jaw. He wore a faded red t-shirt, with blue jean old and covered with small holes from wear and age; on his feet he wore a pair of flip flops, not really appropriate for forks.

The one thing that stood out more then anything else were his eyes, not red with human blood but a faded light brown, starting to darken into the black that told us it was time to hunt. He must have noticed my staring and he smiled. "After I smelled her, it was impossible to have anyone else. No matter how much I ate I still wanted her. I thought about her no matter how far away I got. I had long before heard about 'vegetarian' vampires and decided that it was the only way I could be around her." His face was hard with the serious of this topic. He watched as Emma swallowed the last of her fourth bagel. I was starting to wonder when he had feed her last. "He was gone for only three days after I had met him. Then he just showed up one day at the diner. He ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, a turkey dinner with all the fixings big enough for eight people, a cherry pie and a chocolate milkshake. Then he told me to wrap it up and take it home. I thought he was trying to bribe me to keep me quite."

The room was silent for only a moment when suddenly Edward and Alice both jumped up. Edward disappeared into the kitchen returning immediately with a large basin. Alice appeared suddenly behind Emma taking the knitting from her hands and tossing it gracefully to jasper. Alice then pulled Emma's hair gently back into a messy bun, not up to Alice's usual standards. Before anyone could ask what was happening, Emma's face went from her normal pale to an unnatural sickly shade of green. Edward gently placed the basin in Emma's lap just in time for Emma to throw up loudly into it. I placed nessie into Esme waiting arms and ran to Emma's side. Nessie looked worriedly from me to Emma's still green face. I kneeled on the floor next to Emma; i placed my left hand on hers and used my right to wipe the stray hairs out of her eyes.

"I was wondering when that would start." She said quickly. Nathaniel buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her lower body. It seemed the whole house was suddenly standing near this sick human. Esme stood with nessie above me, her hand on Emma's head. Rose and Emmett stood next to Edward a few inches behind Nathaniel. Alice and jasper stood on the bottom stair watching as Emma threw up again. My mind jumped to something Nathaniel had said when we had first met, at the time I had thought was strange, but I had let it slip. What had he meant 'If someone needs to be punished then please let it be me.' I stared at the sick girl and her husband. I knew the question I wanted to ask, but my lips were clenched too tightly and I feared if I opened my mouth the screams of out rage would escape. I looked over her more closely now. She was pale and thin, her green eyes looked tired. The green tint was fading from her face, but my eyes were no longer on her face. I let my eyes fall down her long sleeved winter sweater; the sleeves were a bit too long and wide for her thin body. The fabric of the sweater clung to her nicely, but bulged slightly at her stomach just above her hips. I jumped from where I kneeled on the floor.

My breathing was ragged; I stared at the face of this frail human girl I had felt a bond grow between us when i heard her story. I felt the friendship i knew we would have with each other the moment i looked in her eyes and knew she was a part of me the first time she smiled. And suddenly saw myself in her eyes. I saw the me before my new life, all the pain I had suffered for my daughter flooded to back to me. I gasped for unnecessary air finding the room empty of it. I felt my stone hard knees buckle under me and I blindly moved forward trying to find something to hold onto to steady myself. I hadn't gotten an inch forward when Edward gripped my arms and held me up right. "Bella," His voice was rough and full of worry. "Love, it's okay. We will save her just as we did with you." I looked up to see his eyes boring into mine. I nodded, and then turned my head slowly towards Emma. She was standing next to me with her hand on my arm. "Bella, im so sorry, I thought they told you." She looked as worried as Edward. Why was she worrying about me? "You're……." My voice broke and I had to wait until my head stopped swimming to utter the one word that burned my throat worse then the scent of blood. "Pregnant." I said to so low I wondered if she could hear it. Emma only nodded.


	3. Love is not for the weak hearted

Chapter three. LOVE IS NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED

Her head made the slightest movement to answer the question I wish I had not asked. I had thought the bad luck that seemed to pull everything dangerous to me as a human had faded into the universe, but it seemed at that moment it had simply found a new victim. I tore my burning eyes from Emma's concerned face to search for the face of the monster that had surely killed her. I saw red, the room was laced with it, the deep red slowly oozed from the walls and ceiling making its way to cover the room. The anger that filled my body escaped in a low growl as I found Nathaniel.

He had his arms around Emma holding her protectively, what could be more dangerous than him? Didn't he know what he had done? I could hear the questions piling up in my head, suddenly I felt very contradictory. Hadn't I taken the same route, walked the same path? The end had in fact justified the means, for me at least. But looking at this girl, this frail delicate human girl, I had immediately felt a strong connection with. I could not see this ending well, I knew we could save her, I knew everyone here would fight for her as they did for me. I knew all this, but I didn't want to take that risk, no matter how small it might be, not with this girl.

A second growl escaped my lips, not as low as the first and I could feel the vampires tense around me. Emma was now hidden behind Nathaniel, a gesture that angered me. I realized I was in my attack crouch, but it was not meant for her. I wanted to hurt him, to make him pay. I wanted to grab her and run away with her. There was nothing I could do. I stood straight up and turned to find my daughter; Esme saw this and rushed forward to place her in my arms. I pressed my face to her hair and inhaled deeply, I wondered as her sweet scent calmed me why jasper had not done anything to calm me before hand. I looked around the room then at the still tense faces of my family and the two visitors.

Noticing for the first time jasper, Alice and Carlisle were no where to be seen. I moved slowly to return to the chair I had been sitting in moments before. Nessie sat facing me on my lap and pressed her small hand to my check; I flinched as she recalled the scene out in the yard and then compared it to a second ago. "Mommy's brave." She giggled and I saw Edward nod. He then came to stand behind me and stroke my hair. "Bella, im sorry, really I am. I thought they told you about why we were here." A small voice pleaded still firmly hidden behind Nathaniel's back. She leaned her head from behind him so I could see her eyes. I sighed deeply and looked away, embarrassed. I felt foolish, I loved this girl, I had only met her four hours ago, but the bond between us felt years old.

I nodded still facing the wall. I heard the sound of car doors closing very softly, turning my head as Jasper and Alice came gliding through the front door carrying medical supplies. Carlisle must be planning to deliver the baby here as he did with Renesmee. Did everyone know about this before me? Jasper carried a standard hospital bed in one hand and a box of needles and IV's in the other. Alice shrugged when she saw me staring, "I saw Carlisle needed help getting this home and you wouldn't have done anything any way." She then turned and carried the steal iron crib and high chair up the stairs. Carlisle came in moments after carrying four coolers containing what could only be donated human blood.

It was around eight pm now, and Alice and Emma were busy playing dress up. I was glad she had found a new target for her constant game of dolly. Emma was giggling as she twirled back and forth in the newest of endless dresses Alice had piled on the couch. "This has to be my favorite Alice." Emma ran her hand down the long blue silk dress. The game ended abruptly when Emma's stomach started to demand its supper. Esme led Emma into the unused dinning room and began to pile too much food in front of the small girl. I smiled as her eyes tried to take in the food that could only be for her. Nathaniel and I sat together in the empty room.

Edward had left to take nessie home; he had called Jacob and asked him to look after her while we dealt with some important business. Jacob would have to be told what was going on soon; best to do it before the scent of an unknown vampire mixed with the scent of a human girl was found. Alice, jasper and Carlisle were in Edwards old room turning it into a make sift nursery/delivery room. I could smell the paint and wondered if Alice knew something I didn't. Why would they need to decorate a room if they were only going to stay until the baby was born. I quickly killed my hopeful thoughts of new Cullen members. Alice would tell me if she saw that wouldn't she? Nathaniel had his head in his hands; we said nothing until the soft sounds of chewing began.

"Edward told you what will happen didn't he?" I asked. My tone was angry and low, I didn't want Emma to hear. I was sure she was to busy trying to silence her noisy stomach, but I didn't want to take any chances. "We didn't know bella." He looked up suddenly. I was shocked to see his face then. The warm smile and strong expression he wore around Emma had melted into an expression of pure misery and fear. "I never would have let this happen. If I never thought it was possible." His voice broke on the last word and I had to hold on to my anger as my feelings of pity for Nathaniel tried to push them away. "Didn't you hear of me and Edward?" Who hadn't heard of us? After the almost battle with the Volturi our story spread like wild fire.

The tragic love story of a human and vampire, the miracle that is Renesmee and most of all the way she was born. I had been asked many times to tell and retell the story of her birth, cringing at the same moments each time and having to make Edward tell the rest as my human life in the story ended. "I had spent each moment with Emma after I found her. I left my vampire family in fear of what they might do to her. Love like ours was uncommon to say the least. I feared they would take away the temptation of Emma, to save me the trouble of choosing." I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if even a small group of vampires wanted a human dead. "I cut off all my ties with the vampire world. My life had become for Emma only." He finally removed his hands from his face and threw his back against the couch leaning his head so his face was pointed towards the ceiling.

"Emma came to me two days ago; we had rented a small apartment after the wedding. She decorated it like and old 1918 film." He smiled at the thought. She had been feeling strangely for about a few days and I had urged her to see a doctor, when she told me she was pregnant…" he trailed off and moved his hand s to once again cover his face. "I didn't know what to do or what to say. She was so happy; we had thought having children would be impossible for us. She saw a sweet little human baby growing and being born into the world. I saw a monster; I saw it taking what it needed from her then tearing from her and throwing her away like a used tissue when it was done with her." We both shuttered at the image he had painted.

"I started gathering information immediately after that. I left Emma with her family and went back to my old coven. They told me your story and gave me directions to get here. They were surprisingly okay with me and her. They even promised not to visit, I promised to bring her to see them some day. Im not sure how true it was, but it seemed to please them all the same. I guess I have you to thank for that. You and Edward paved the way for us." "You're welcome, glad we could be of some assistance." Edward said gruffly as he shut the door behind him. I was happy to see him; not being near him was painful on a good day. "I was just telling bella our story, care to hear the rest?" Edward smiled and pointed to his head. "I heard this one, thanks." Nathaniel nodded and I was surprised to know he had heard of Edwards's gift.

When Edward was seated next to me with my head resting gently on his chest, I turned my attention back to Nathaniel. "Go on." I prompted. "After I heard your story I told Emma everything of Renesmee and of the others born as Renesmee was. She, as always, was too okay with it. We packed and left to come her two days after we found out. She's thinks she's about six days along; so she shouldn't be sick or have any of the symptoms yet. I heard its normal, I mean for what ever it is in her." He stopped and stood up as his wife came slowly into the living room. Esme had one hand on Emma's lower back, using the other hand to steady her as she walked. Esme's eyes were wide with concern and her face did not have the usual kind loving expression I was so used to, she looked shock almost bewildered. Esme turned her head towards the stairs and called "Carlisle, help." I rushed to her side, taking Emma; I turned her around trying to see some reason for Esme's sudden concern.

Everyone seemed to notice it at once. Emma's stomach which had been a slight barley noticeable bump before, was now beach ball sized. She looked at least six months pregnant instead of the six days she truly was. How had this happened so fast? It was quick for me as well, but not this fast. I racked my mind over the day; I could see it growing slowly through the day in my mind. So slowly that the growing was hard to see, it was speeding up now. Emma looked up at the small crowd of vampires. "Reminds me of when the alien popped out of that guy's stomach." Emma said laughing, running her hand up and down her bulging stomach. Nathaniel cringed and tried to force a smile, I did the same. She seemed unconcerned by the sudden expansion of her stomach, but the look on Edwards face told me this calmness was for our benefit. Carlisle had appeared moments after esmes concerned call. He was followed by jasper, Alice, rose and Emmett.

Carlisle lifted Emma and laid her gently on the couch he placed his head on her stomach, check her pulse, heart beat and blood pressure. When he was done he looked up mystified and defeated. "She is fine, all the results point to a normal pregnancy just as Bella's did. Except for of course, the time it takes for the child to show its presence. I can't see any reason why this child would grow any quicker then Renesmee did." Carlisle started at Emma as if she was some sort of puzzle he couldn't solve. Emma smiled up and him and thanked him for his kindness. Edward turned his head slightly to the left and whispered "She's trying to keep me from knowing something. She keeps replaying scenes from the 1931 version of Frankenstein." I looked over to Emma trying to get her attention; she refused to look me in the eyes.

Carlisle seemed to give up on the brain teaser for now, and then nodded to Jasper and Emmett showing their work was not yet finished. As they climbed the stairs Emmett turned and called down "This place is turning into a hybrid nursery any more and we'll have to start a daycare." Emma giggled and walked slowly all most unsure of her steps. Rose walked behind her matching her steps as she moved. Rose seem happy, yet another child to play with. I flinched when the thought of her getting to keep this one, ran through my head. Emma slumped loudly on to the couch and turned towards Nathaniel. He was at her side before she could call his name. The mask he had worn so well around Emma, had crumbled into an expression of anxiety and fear. I could tell it was only the tip of the ice burg and hoped he could keep it together. Emma reached out her arms and yawn loudly, Nathaniel laughed, but I could tell it was forced. As Nathaniel carried Emma up stairs to their room, she called my name and waved. Edward and I left as soon as they closed the bedroom door. We were half way to our cottage when I realized this day may be over, but our troubles were only beginning.


	4. Human see, Human do

Chapter four. HUMAN SEE, HUMAN DO.

I sat on the large off white sofa; Emma's head was resting on my lap. She had fallen asleep while telling me the plot of yet another horror movie. I stroked her hair and thought back on the week since Emma's arrival. The time had inched by, feeling more like minutes then days, long slowly moving gut wrenching minutes. Emma's stomach had grown from nothing at all to full term sized in a week. The growth had slowed, but not stopped growing inches a day, baffling Carlisle, plus scaring Nathaniel and the rest of us who had not gone to medical school. "If her stomach keeps growing at this rate, she will be three times the size bella was by the time the baby is ready to be born." Carlisle had told us yesterday after one of the many daily examinations that had become routine to Emma.

I wish that was the worst of the news. Jacob refused to leave after playing with Renesmee one day. We had tried to be subtle about not letting him in the house. Each time he come over, coming up with some new excuse, even going to the extreme of letting Emmett tear down a wall. "Mold spores." Alice had told him nonchalantly when he noticed the wall missing in the living room threw the glass back doors. "We'll be fine, but who knows what it could do to you." Carlisle noted. "There may even be more upstairs." Emmett had said shaking the house with his ear splitting laughter. Esme gave him a pleading look, she loved this house, but watching her son tear it down for the sake of this human's life and the life of her unborn child seemed to a fair trade off in her loving motherly eyes.

Renesmee had stood by the back door arms spread one day, when he had had enough of our excuses, showing him he was forbidden to enter. Jacob leaned forward on his knees trying to compel Renesmee to give him some clue to why. Emma had been taken to her room for each of Jacobs visits. I worried Jacob would catch the scent of an unknown vampire somewhere near the house, but it seemed he could not tell our scents apart. I sighed knowing we could no longer keep this from him or his pack. I open the door slowly trying to make the words fit together right. "Jacob," I started. "We have a few guests here." "Oh, come on bella, so you have some leeches here for a visit. That's not really something you need to keep from me." I looked away when the look of relief leaked into his eyes; it would be replaced with a much less settling emotion after my explanation was finished. "Well yes, um, this is Nathaniel," Nathaniel walked forward, glancing longingly to the stairs. He did like the thought of being away for Emma, especially when a werewolf was in the house, friendly or not.

"I am Nathaniel Grinna. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Nathaniel bowed deeply and I wondered suddenly when he had been turned. "Yeah, hi." Jacob whispered through clenched teeth. Jacob marched forward meting Nathaniel's eyes, holding them he sighed and relaxed his rigid pose when the color of dark brown could be seen in Nathaniel's eyes. "Why did you feel you needed to keep this from me?" He swept his hand to Nathaniel's direction. I wish we could know what would happen, but with Alice unable to see Jacobs or Emma's future the thought of them meeting was unsettling. Renesmee walked to me, her tiny legs carrying her with a sudden look of determination.

Her sweet angel face was turned down into a scowl, I leaned down to meet her hand and she held it up for me. I saw her explaining things to Jacob. It was not a question. I turned to Edward, having my daughter explaining this situation to Jacob was almost as unsettling as Emma doing it herself. Edward nodded deeply and I knew it could be the only way. "Go on baby." I encouraged. Renesmee took a deep breath, pressing her hand again to my cheek, I saw Emma on the couch. I began to argue and the picture changed. Just slightly, the picture turned form Emma on the couch, to Emma on the couch being protected by every vampire in the house, even Renesmee, no especially Renesmee. Edward took Nathaniel by the arm and raced up stairs with him explaining the new plan on the way.

Renesmee lead Jacob into the house and brought him to Emmett's favorite lazy boy. "Sit." Renesmee pointed and Jacob all but jumped out of his skin to obey. Once he was settled Renesmee started to pace back and forth like a officer about to inspect her troops. "Jacob, this is very important….to me." She took another deep breath and a long pause after the last word to show its importance. Jacob nodded, fixed on her face as she spoke. "You'll help us wont you Jacob." Jacobs face fell, he looked to me. "You're in trouble?" "Not us Jake." I replied. "Her." Renesmee said announcing Emma's arrival. Jacobs's eyes bulged out of their sockets, his face burned with every color of the rainbow then settled on a bright shade of purple, while his lips took on the appearance of a fish gasping for its last breath of air.

"How….when.. who..why." "Where and what." Emmett whispered. Rose swiftly jabbed him in the ribs. "Like mommy." Renesmee said her voice high and strong. "How can this happen again? And so soon. I thought you guys were a special case." I was glad his face held a look of disbelief instead of the anger I was sure he would use. "WOW! You must be Jacob. Bella has told me so much about you. Are you really a werewolf? What about silver bullets if that true? Is it all things silver or just bullets? The moon does that suck or what? Is there some truth to little red riding hood? I've never heard of imprinting before, is that new?" Emma's asked eagerly like she was meeting her favorite movie star instead of the one person that could help to end her life. The game of twenty questions was ended when Nathaniel took a long stride to cut of their eye contact.

"YOU," Jacobs's screeching voice cut through the momentary silence. "Are all you leech's this concerned with continuing your blood line?" "Jacob that was uncalled for." Alice chimed in. Renesmee stepped forward and placed her hand over Jacobs, the difference in the size was laughable. "I love her Jacob." Her eyes were piercing even form the odd angle I saw them from, so the full force must have been heart breaking. "Nessie, its more complicated then that." I gasped as tears began to run down her cheeks, I moved to comfort her, and then stopped when Edward took my hand.

He smiled and I knew my daughter was only trying out her acting skills. "Nessie, no please don't cry. Im sorry, im not mad. See look, its okay. I won't hurt her." He said quickly. "Really j-j-acob.' I rolled my eyes; I thought Alice had taught her better acting than that. I was not surprised how ever that Jacob took the bait. He sighed, defeated. "He's not really a Cullen, our treaty is with them. So I have no business telling you what to do. Just be careful and do as the Cullen's tell you, so you're not noticed." Renesmee smiled, wiped the fake tears away and walked to sit by Emma she placed her hand on Emma's stomach. "I hope it's a girl." Jacob mumbled. He asked to visit Renesmee in the cottage after that. Out of sight out of mind I guess.

A new problem had just developed today, Edward now refused to be around Emma for long periods of time, she was blocking him from knowing something. "All I can hear is her pleading with me to not listen to her thoughts." Edward shrugged. "There's probably nothing to worry about," he said trying to calm me. "She probably just doesn't want us to know how afraid she is." This had begun the day she arrived here, she started by replaying movie scenes or going over parts in books she liked, after a few day she ran out of this to use and just started pleading. I had tired to reason with Emma, telling her being afraid was not wrong and she should not hold it back. She had only given me a confused look then nodded.

I was glad she was asleep now, glad she could dream peacefully and with out worry, even if it was only for a few hours or until she had to eat again. I was glad she did not need blood yet, though Carlisle guessed it was only a few more days. Everyone else had gone to their usual daily actives. Esme and Carlisle were reading. Alice was out cutting more flowers to fill the house with; sunflowers this time I think. Edward was teaching Nathaniel some chords on the piano. Jasper and Emmett and rose had gone to hunt. I would have to get Edward to take Nathaniel; it couldn't be healthy for him to wait so long. It had been two weeks now since the last time he hunted. His eyes had taken a dark shade of liquid black, I could tell this saddened Emma. I remembered the feeling; when I was human I had felt guilty when that shade was in Edwards eyes, knowing it was my fault for keeping him with me for so long.

Emma's head which had been resting so peacefully before disappeared from my lap with a loud gasp. She sat up and turned her head back and forth looking for Nathaniel. When her eyes landed on him he was facing her with a worried look. Emma sighed and sense of peace seemed to wash over her. Edward laughed, "You really do have the strangest dreams Emma." Emma turned her head slightly to glare at Edward. Edwards laughing stopped and his face looked like he was contemplating something. "Nathaniel, Emma's right. You need to hunt. Going this long is foolish, especially when you insist on being married to a human, a pregnant human."

"A very pregnant human." Emma corrected. Nathaniel's troubled expression turned to annoyance; he seemed to have the same thoughts about Edwards's gift as Jacob did. "I wasn't snooping, she told me." Emma nodded at Edwards's explanation. "How long will we be?" Nathaniel asked as he stood and moved to kiss Emma good bye. "About two hours." It sounded more like a question; I saw Edward's eyes flash to Emma's face. "No make that three, we should hunt father away from the house today, Emmett doesn't like when you interrupt his game." "I love you Emma." Nathaniel called Edward closed the door behind them. "Always and forever." Emma promised.

Emma and I watched as our husbands disappeared into the trees in seconds. "Tell me when they can't hear us anymore. Make sure, don't guess. Please." Emma whispered to me. I stared at her. "Please." She whispered again. Nodding I listened to the sound of both our men running and jumping through the trees, I could hear there talking lightly about the uncommon sunnyness of the past few days. After a few minutes I could no longer hear them and after ten minutes I was sure they could not hear us. "That should do it." I said wondering filled my tone. Emma spoke with such certainty that I knew it must be true. "I know why my stomach is growing so fast."


	5. Double the trouble

Chapter five. DOUBLE THE TROUBLE.

"Emma, what do you mean you know?" It was like listening to a story told by someone too tired to finish, a good story one with an ending you wouldn't expect. Emma cleared her throat and looked around; although it was clear we were alone in the room she seemed surprised by its emptiness. She looked guilty, like she had done something wrong and was afraid of what might happen when she finally confessed. "I guess I can't really know for sure, I mean, I think I do. It seems like the only answer." She sighed and moved to lean her head on my shoulder. "It was the dream I had. I think I knew before, but the dream kind of made me sure." Nodding now she turned to face me. Her eyes were unfocused and tired; this new idea seemed to drain the very life from her. "Your dream?"

"I think," she said pointing to her too large stomach "wanted me to see it." "The baby showed you a dream? How can that be? I mean not every vampire has a power." She seemed to think this over for a moment biting her lip as if she had given me a huge clue and I had missed it completely. She simply shrugged and continued "I think with Nathaniel's gift they should get something, i mean it feels like they are special." "What gift?" I wish Edward would tell me these kinds of things before hand. "Hadn't you noticed? The flowers, they have not needed to be changed once since we got here. They haven't died, not a single flower and none of the food has gone bad." My eyes darted around to the too fresh flowers lining the large house.

"What? He keeps them alive?" "Yeah, he thinks it has something to do with the fact he was his mothers care taker when he was human. He did all he could to keep her alive. I think that grew stronger when he was turned. He can only do it with plants, food and small animals. He's afraid to push it too far. It drains him for a short period of time." I was speechless, what a strange gift. Emma shrugged this was not important news to her only a fact that seemed to prove her point, she turned her attention back to the dream. "I was playing in a field, it was big and bright. I was beautiful, I looked the same but drastically different. My skin was like diamonds. I was playing ring around the rosey with my brother's, I mean it looked like them, only…they were much smaller." She stared up at me from under her long eye lashes. "Okay, it sounds like a nice dream."

I smiled, struggling to see her point. I had been so absorbed by her explaining that I honestly hadn't heard the noiseless decent Carlisle and Esme made as they flew down the stairs and moved to stand near us. Esmes hands were held tightly over her petite

Mouth, eyes wide with a new look of worry. Carlisle's eyes were dark, eye brows pulled tightly contorting his face into an unpleasant grimace. "This complicates things, now doesn't it?" Carlisle moaned. "One vampire baby has more then enough power to kill the human mother, what chance does she have with two?" Esme whispered through clenched teeth. "Two? Who's having two? Like twins?" I looked around at the heart broken faces. "Umm, bella." Emma raised her chalky white hand in the air. My muscles locked, my heart unmoving for so long seemed to burst into flames, a pain more horrifying then the one I had gone through during the change.

Suddenly a loud pain filled scream broke through the quiet room hurting my ears and forcing Emma to cover hers. I thought for a moment it was mine, but my teeth were held so tightly not even air seemed to make its way through. Nathaniel appeared running out of the woods literally tossing the large oak trees out of his way while he ran. Edward was right behind him, what had happened they were so fair away only minutes ago it would have been impossible for him to hear us. "I guess Edward told him then. I thought he would have waited a bit longer, but I guess Nathaniel realized Edward knew something." Emma sighed softly, she slumped her body against the couch looking defeated. Esme disappeared, reappearing seconds later by the glass back door, opening it just it time for Nathaniel to crash into her sending her tripping gracefully back a few inches.

Carlisle growled, not one to start a fight, he didn't seem to like the rudeness towards Esme. "It's alright darling," Esme cooed at Carlisle. "He didn't mean it, I don't thin k he sees anyone but Emma now." As if to prove her point Nathaniel stepped on the low coffee table breaking it in half and sending large chunks of broken pine flying in all directions. "Emma! When did you find this out? Why didn't you tell me?" His rigid pose looked forced making me wonder what he was keeping himself from doing, glad on the other hand that I didn't know.

"Nate please," I had never heard her use his nick name before so it must be in case of emergencies. "I just found out like an hour ago, really. I wanted to talk to Carlisle and bella first to make sure." She had both hands locked together around his left had. Her eyes begging, trying to calm him down, he didn't even notice. He looked just as Edward had when I was pregnant with Renesmee, a broken man, or as Jacob had called him the burning man.

Edward took his phone from his pocket; he strode out of the living room, speaking too quickly for me to catch anything important. I could hear the faint chime of Alice's voice on the other end of the phone and knew he was calling in reinforcements. After a few minutes of pained silence, the sound of heavy foot steps could be heard. Emmett' approach was quick and noisy, not unlike his normal behavior. Rose was not far behind him carrying Renesmee in her long slender arms. Alice must still be looking for jasper, because there was no sign or her near bye. Roses face was bright and happy, the complete opposite of everyone else in the room.

I wondered suddenly what her motives had been when she had taken care of me during my pregnancy. Two for the price of one I thought coldly. "I think their special. They talked to me." Emma shifted uncomfortably under Nathaniel's hard glaze. "At least one did, it's kind of like Nessie. I see pictures in my head, so far only when I am sleeping though." "It could just be dreams. Right, I mean who knows the thing could just be big." I was not surprised when he called the baby the thing, I mean babies. "It makes sense, plus having twin brothers, even half brothers, raises her chances." Carlisle had gone to the book shelve and was now reading straight form the what to expect when your expecting book.

"Should we start giving her the blood now? We should at least start thinking about it. Bella needed the blood around this time, and with this new fact we should start her early." Rose had already filled a cup with the deep red liquid, pausing while she waited for Carlisle's answer. "Emma what do you think?" We all turned to face Emma. Her face was snow white, lips curling up, she gasped and rolled forward to cover her lower body with her arms. "OW, ow, oh ow, okay. They cant get comfortable, Im too small, it must be so crowded in there." Seven sets of arms rushed forward trying to find someway to end the pain. Emma looked up tears pouring down her cheeks. She smiled and stroked her stomach gently.

The bruises covering her stomach could be see through the light pink silk top Alice had dressed her in this morning. "My tummy is too small." Her voice was full of annoyance. I didn't know what to say to that. Her stomach was still growing; and small was not the word you would use when you saw her. Gigantic, immense, enormous, even whopping, and yet I knew it was not big enough, not for the children in her. "She'll be okay right, Carlisle." Edward whispered still facing Emma. "I mean we saved bella, even with the broken ribs and spine. We can do the same for her, right." Carlisle shook his head, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"In order to save her, there has to be something left to save. Renesmee hurt bella badly; think of what destruction two will do. We will do everything we can. I just hope its enough." "We will find away. We will find away." Nathaniel kept chanting as I carried Emma to her bed, where I knew she would stay for the rest of her human life, I hoped with every inch of my body it was only the end of her human life and not the end of her life period.


	6. A rose by any other name would still die

Chapter six. A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME WOULD STILL DIE.

As an immortal, time is something we are not lacking. Each day is not a gift to us as it is to humans, but when I was with Emma I could almost hear each second as it passed, desperate to grab and hold on to it. I knew now, as we all did, each one of Emma's passing seconds was precious. It had been eight days, eight miserable heart wrenching days, since Emma had her dream. Eight days since she could keep nothing down but blood and eight days since Nathaniel had spoken. Emma's eyes were barley open now; she slept most of the day, the cup of blood never leaving her hand, and the straw always tucked in her colorless lips. Nathaniel refused to leave her side, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed near her face while she was awake and leaning his head against the window staring at nothing while she slept.

The blood she drank did not have the same effect it had had with me. Instead of getting stronger she grew only weaker. Each day her already too pale skin took a sicklier shade of ghost white, skin stretching tighter on her bones. She looked less and less like a human girl and more like the skeleton that hung in my biology class. Her breathing came in loud gasps and everyday looked like her last. The babies on the other hand grew stronger each day. Darkening her skin with bruises, straining her muscles and breaking three of her ribs. "Soon," Carlisle said now as he wiped the sweat from her neck and forehead. "It can't be more then three days." Emma's body contorted in pain as the children inside her shifted their weight. This happened too often. Emma looked more like she was pregnant with nine babies instead of two. Carlisle came in every half hour to gently turn her from her left side to her ride side, then back again. Lying on her back cut off her breathing, as we found out three days ago.

The room had gone too quite, the sound of the gasping breath had stopped; Nathaniel's screams had filled the house. By the time I got to her room Emma's face was blue and her eyes had rolled back into her head. Carlisle turned her on to her side and she started breathing immediately. "One of the babies is lying directly on top of her lungs." Carlisle preformed every test he could think of; he even tried the sonogram machine again, with no successes. "Please, just get those things out of her. Please, I'll leave, I'll leave right now. You can tell her I died or anything you want. There's no way she could survive the birth, is there? I can tell, it will kill her, she's not too far from it now!" Nathaniel had pleaded with Carlisle while Emma was sleeping. "I can't do that Nathaniel, im sorry. We waited too long, the operation itself would kill her. They are just …..too strong. Im sorry, I really am." Carlisle had patted the defeated mans back and left the room just as miserable.

Nathaniel left his spot at the window and moved a chair from the wall to the corner of Emma's left side. He held a sunflower in both hands, twirling it between his fingers. I watched with wide disbelieving eyes as he drained the life out of the beautiful flower. Tossing it coldly on the floor where a few had already been thrown. He took another from the vase Esme had placed on the side table that held Emma's endless supply of vitamins and extra bags of blood. Nathaniel looked up at me as the sunflower turned from its sunny happy yellow to the dark black that meant its death. "It works both ways." He mumbled looking back to the flower. The bright yellow color slowly flowed back to the pedals and I gasped. Emma's eyes shot open and started at Nathaniel's game, then to the floor with the small pile of dead flowers. "That's not morbid or anything, Nate." She whispered and then gasped to replace the too much air she had used for the small complaint.

"Im sorry love, I'll fix them I swear." He flashed a painful smile at her, I flinched. Emma moved a shaky hand slowly to take the poor flower from him. He threw his hand forward to meet hers. "He has such a magical gift doesn't he?" She asked me. "He'll save me hundreds a year on food bills. Nothing will go bad with him around." She started coughing; I think it was meant to be a laugh. "Guess I won't be buying too much food soon, though. Nate stop or you'll get sick." I think the look she gave him was supposed to be demanding, it looked more tired and sad. I turned my head so I didn't have to see it anymore. "Doing that makes you sick, Nathaniel?" I asked truly curious. "Its draining, like how you would feel if you used your shield for too long or stretched it too far I guess." I nodded "He once healed a burn on my arm and then actually passed out from exhaustion. I keep saying he needs to practice." Emma sighed.

Renesmee walked through the door then, she had made it a point to check on Emma everyday. Nessie skipped over to Nathaniel's side, he picked her up and placed her on the step stool we had left there for her. Her angelic smile glowed today; the sadness that leaked from the adults in the house did not seem to have any effect on Rensemee's hopefulness. She leaned forward and gently pressed her hand on Emma's check. Emma's eyes flashed with a look of joy. Edward strode in, placing his strong arm around my shoulder, he chuckled gently.

"I don't think they will look just like that nessie." "What?" I murmured. "She's showing me a picture of three Rensemee's playing. They look like copies of her, except for the green eyes and red curly hair." "They might be boys, love. What about that?" Emma asked excitedly. Edward laughed again, louder this time. Emma's eyes grew bigger, her chest moving quickly up and down with her laughter. "She just shortened their hair and replaced the dress with pants." I smiled at my daughter; she was like sunshine brightening any situation no matter how dark it may be. She nodded her head, jumped down off the stool and turned to leave, her job done.

Edward dropped his arm from my shoulder and staggered back as if he had been punched in the stomach. "Emma, you can't think like that! You have to stay positive." All eyes turned to stare at Emma's guilty face. The rest of the house hold joined us, startled by Edwards cries. All but Alice, she stayed down with nessie, almost the same day we found out about the twins, Alice discovered when ever she got close to Emma her headaches, she once had when I was pregnant, returned stronger, times two.

The upper level of the house now seemed off limits to Alice. She called up to use every now and then to check up on Emma. Emma had some sort of pull, anyone that came in contact with her, loved her; the sudden need to help her was loud and demanding in your head. Being around her seemed to quite the panic you felt when away from her for too long. At first I had thought it was only me, because of the connection I felt with the strange similarities in our stories, but even Emmett checked up on her bringing extras blankets and offering to grab a grizzly bear just in case. The pull to her grew stronger the weaker she became.

"Bella," Emma sighed under her breath. She had closed her eyes, probably to get away from the staring vampires. "I need to ask you a favor. I know I owe you so much already, but I have no choice. Please, please, help me." I was at her side in an instant; she reached up and pressed her hand to my cheek. I covered my hand with hers, hoping to ease the guilt in her eyes. "Anything Emma, anything I can." "Wait until you hear what she has to say, bella love." Edward whimpered. "Just incase, something…..happens to me." I cringed at the thought of anything more happening to this poor girl. "Nate might not be, um, ready to take care of the babies." Emma took her hand off my check and moved it to take Nathaniel's hand. Missing his hand as Nathaniel stood up in one swift movement, "Emma, don't talk like that. You'll be fine." "Maybe not." Emma whispered.

Nathaniel growled body shaking with anger or anguish, I couldn't tell, "I wont listen to this Emma, I can't, I just can't" Nathaniel knocked the antique wooden chair into the wall, breaking off the back legs. Edward kissed my check and left the room after Nathaniel, calling to us, "He just needs a minute, don't worry we'll be right back." Emma turned back to me and continued her morbid speech. "I just want to make sure, if something happens to me. I just want to know my babies will be taken care of until Nathaniel gets over it." "Emma your not some toy that he will get over losing, he loves you with his whole being." Esme sobbed "Okay, until he can handle the babies then." She revised. "Please, please promise me." If vampires could cry I would be bawling, instead I took her hand. "Promise." I choked


	7. Seeing is believing

Chapter seven. SEEING IS BELIEVING

Emma leaned back into her pillow, shifting her shoulders back and forth trying to find a more comfortable position. I didn't know how to react now, didn't know what to say. Nothing sounded right, 'I'd love to take care of the reason's you're dying' or 'What if he's never ready?'. So instead I choked, "Do you have any names picked out?" Emma smiled at the innocent question. "Well, I was thinking about naming them after I people I love most. If they are boys I was thinking Nathan Alec and Mathias Tommy." Her tight smile grew as she explained.

"Nathan for Nathaniel, Alec for my brother Alex, Mathias for my dad Mathew and Tommy, of course, for my brother Thomas." "What about for girls?" Rose asked, I didn't like how calm she was. "I don't know, I mean I never really had any girl friends." Her eye brows lifted high in thought, and then suddenly a sly smile replaced the happy one. "Belle Emma and Allison Rose, what do you think?" "Thank you." I heard Alice whisper from down stairs; her voice was broken and full of distress. Esme and rose ran to Emma's side, Esme kissed her hair gently; she acted as if she was made of glass, just brushing her lips against the girl's chalky white skin. Renesmee thumped her tiny feet furiously on the stairs as she raced towards Emma's room.

She stopped out side the door frame, arms crossed against her chest, eyes staring at the floor, tears playing at the sides. "Oh, thank goodness you're here nessie," Emma cooed from her bed, struggling to sit up so she could see her over her mountainous belly. "Could you do me a huge favor?" She giggled trying to force her face to be serious. Renesmee nodded eyes wide. "When the babies are born, I want you to be their teacher. They are going to be like you, and I think you will be the only one to really understand them. Do you think you can handle that?" Renesmee beamed and nodded her head again, quicker this time, radiating the joy that had been in her eyes. She turned and skipped down the stairs eager to tell anyone that hadn't heard.

"Daddy, guess what!" I heard Nessie call. Oh good, I thought, their back. It had felt so fast, but the clock hanging over the door said they had been gone for an hour and a half. Nathaniel was being foolish staying away so long, each moment with Emma could not be wasted. I wondered if my harshness towards him had to do with my love of Emma. He could not be blamed for how he reacted to such a difficult situation; the ones I loved had been in the same sort of pain when it had been me in this condition. Edward jumped up the stairs so fast it could only be a blur of colors to Emma. I frowned, and then growled when I saw he was alone. "Nathaniel?" Emma demanded, lips shaking. Edward shook his head; his expression was full of annoyance. Never mind, I take it back, he could be blamed for his behavior. Edward had stayed with me the whole time; it had caused me stress to be away from him, it looked like Emma was no different. Emma looked like she was holding back tears.

Edward moved forward seeing my face twisted in annoyance and frustration, he took my hand and stroked my palm with his thumb trying to calm me. I moved my glaze from him to the window, trying to find Nathaniel. Earlier that morning while Emma slept, Edward and i had sat with Nathaniel. We had told him the story of Renesmee birth, he had heard it through others and it seemed some of the facts had been lost or exaggerated for effect. I had laughed when he told me one of the stories had involved Renesmee floating out of my chest surrounded by glowing lights. He had been glad to hear the real story, I realized then why I had felt such distaste for him.

It was not because he put Emma through all the pain I knew too well, that was not his fault. He had had no idea anything like this was possible. I showed dislike for him because he seemed so unsure if it was worth it. He saw me, he saw my family and knew it was possible to live and be happy. Still it had felt like he saw no hope, like he had given up before the fight even started. We had had no real proof anyone could live through the half vampire half human birth, he had that. I saw now he did have hope, he was filled with it, but more than that, he was filled with self loathing, a hatred you felt when you were around him. I saw him clearly then, knowing I would think of him as a brother as I did jasper and Emmett or maybe more of a brother in law. But now rage filled me when I caught a glimpse of Emma's face. Broken, pitiful, she had her head turned, facing the wall. I saw the stream of water dripping from her eyes, down her checks, coming finally to rest on the sweat soaked pillow. I could not like him while he caused Emma pain no matter how good he thought his intentions.

Her back arched and she moaned, biting her lip to stifle a scream that played at her lips. When it looked like the pain was passing, her back slowly moved to take its place on mattress. "I think their jumping rope in there." Emma said. Rose rolled her eyes and moved out of Emmet's bear hug to refill the red stained cup held firmly in Emma's pain tightened fist. "This is so hard for him. Im the only family he has." Emma murmured too tired to raise her voice higher then a whisper. It looked like she was fighting off another nap. She was only awake for about six hours a day, each time simply because of her thirst or the need to use the bathroom.

Edward dropped his hand from mine, the look of confusion spread from Edward to the rest of us. All of a sudden Emma gasped; a strange white film moved slowly from the corners of her eye lids covering the beautiful green in her eyes making them match her sickly white skin. Suddenly her body became motionless, and then just as quickly the room full of vampires began moving. Everyone started grabbing medical equipment, Alice whimpered from down stairs. It was hard for her, she wanted so much to help, but the pain was too much and jasper had forbid her from entering. I took the needles from their hiding pace in a large trunk by the edge of the bed. The heavy gasps for air had remained the same, so her life had not ended. Carlisle had given each of us a job; we knew it would be too much for one person. Even if that person had the speed of a cheetah and more years of medical knowledge then anyone alive, I use the word alive loosely of course.

Emmett had the IV set up next to Emma's right arm, I passed him the needles. He took off the outer sanitation paper and connected the tube to the dull end. Esme moved to Emma's side ready for the signal to begin CPR. What was happening? Her heart was loud and animated, showing no signs of stopping. Rose rushed to the closet and removed a defibulator, a last resort. Carlisle moved to place the IV into Emma's arm when Edward, who had been unnoticeably motionless in all the ciaos, laughed. It was not the refined quiet laughter we were so accustomed too, it reminded me more of Emmett's thunderous chuckle. Everyone froze in confusion; I scanned the room for some reason for this strange behavior. My eyes stopped, glued to the large grin on Emma's face matching Edwards.

"Edward?" Esme chocked. No one moved, except for the heavy labored breathing and fluttering heart we were so used to, the room was silent. Then as quickly as it had come, the unsettling white color faded from Emma's eyes and the brilliant green returned. She blinked a few times, and then lifted a hand to her eyes, like she was adjusting to the brightness of the room. The strange smile faded, replaced by a look of confusion. "Edward, did you see that?" Emma asked bewildered. Edward bobbed his head not taking his eyes from hers. I stared back and forth between Edward and Emma's faces, watching the foolish grin they both wore growing larger. Emmett growled showing we had had enough of their silent conversation. "I told you they were special! One of them has a gift!" Emma chirped, a familiar expression spread across her face, motherly pride. I saw it so often on esmes face and my own, that it was unmistakable. "Someone please explain what's going on." Alice called from her mental prison downstairs.

"I was in the kitchen; well I mean I wasn't there. The baby was showing me something. It was like out of the x-men movie, you know, where that guy could make you think anything he wanted. He just thought about what ever he wanted and you thought it was happening. That's what the baby did." She stuck her chin in the air, pride leaking from every pore on her body. "Amazing gift, it looked so real, almost like watching one of Alice's visions. A bit strange though," He confessed. "I saw nessie sitting at the table in the dining room; Jacob was sitting on a chair next to her. Only," he paused smiling. "Jacob was covered in cake." Despite my confusion and concern, I laughed, it felt good. My face had almost forgotten how to smile, mostly being held in a worried frown all day.

My smiling was cut short when a loud crash was followed by my daughter screams. My body reacted with out thought. I was down the stairs in less time it took to blink. I froze inches from the dining room, my eyes tried to make sense of the scene in front of them. Jacob sitting next to nessie, covered in a large chocolate cake. My mouth moved trying to find some words; it seemed I had forgotten how to speak. Edward, Emmett and Alice stood by my arms. "Wow, the kid didn't dream it up then, huh?" Emmett asked. "No, he……..saw it happen." Edward answered. Alice looked from the mess in the kitchen to the stairs and back again.


	8. Whats love got to do with it?

Chapter eight. WHATS LOVE GOT TO DO WITH IT.

Jacob with chocolate cake covering his face and most of his body would have me on the floor holding my sides with laughter any other day, but today it just made me tired. "Jacob, what in the world? Don't we have enough to do without you adding kitchen clean up to the list?" I asked rubbing my temples with my right hand, my head did not hurt of course, but it seemed to help show my annoyance. "Twins?!?" Jacob choked; his hands shook as he tried to control the transformation from man to beast. Esme loved that table and im sure she would not appreciate it becoming tooth picks because of one pissy teen wolf.

"Twins?" Jacob shouted at me. Alice flittered to Rensemee's side scooped her up and walked to the living room where a Paris fashion show was playing on the wide screen TV. It was a nice change from the adrenalin filled football players Emmett had on most of the day. "Jacob, we didn't really have much time to call. It changes nothing." "Nothing? Nothing, what are you talking about? Twins? I got enough shit from the pack for allowing you to house this new girl and that was when it was only one hybrid baby!" "Renesmee is in no danger and don't pretend it's about anything else." Edward countered. Jacob scowled glancing to nessie who sat on the couch with Alice, her head was turned watching the conversation. Jacob sniffed annoyed, but I could tell the fight was over.

"So what happened Jake, too hungry to wait for a plate?" Emmett teased, he laughed his loud child like chuckle, but I thought it sounded like he was really curious. I knew I should want to know what had happened too, but I was still in shock, a second Alice? This was beginning to be too much to wrap my head around, even with the vastness of my vampire mind, this was too much. "I was holding the cake about to cut it up when Nessie told me how she was going to be the TWINS teacher." The emphasis on the word twins was hard to miss. "What about Emma?" Jacob asked turning suddenly serious. "It's difficult to say, you saw first hand what happened to bella with just one of them. Carlisle is concerned, there is no denying there is a large amount of danger, but he is sure as long as she can keep her hear beating as bella did there will not be too much to worry about."

"Where's her, ah, husband?" Jacob asked glancing around the room. I walked to the hall closet to grab him a towel, it was too late to save his clothes, but I thought it would at least be nice to get some of the icing out of his hair. "He stepped out for a moment." Edward's tone was gloomy. Jacob cocked his head in question. "Nathaniel watched his mother waste away." Edward moved to sit in one of the clean chairs tucked under the dinning table. His face was thoughtful. Edward motioned for us to sit. It looked like he had wanted to tell this story for a while now. "Emma's condition has made him think of her, it is not a pleasant memory. I heard his story when he first arrived." Jacob and I exchanged a look, but moved to sit. "Nathaniel was born in 1940 to Harriet and Richard Grinna.

Harriet was a seamstress and Richard was the cook for a well liked neighborhood restaurant. His father died when he was only five, he was killed when the restaurant burned down. Nathaniel's mother had been born with a heart condition, of course at that time period her fainting and fevers were thought of as her being a weak woman. After Richard died, Harriet tried to raise Nathaniel by herself. This of course did not help with her health problems. So when he was old enough to get a job he quit school. He began working with some unsavory characters." "'Unsavory characters', what is this an old mob movie?" Emmet asked truly interested. I hadn't noticed him standing by Jacobs shoulder, Jacob only looked up at the large muscular vampire when he spoke, then moved his eyes back to Edward. Before Rensemee's birth and every that happened because of it, Jacob would have felt, at the very least, uncomfortable with Emmett standing so close. He seemed to be fine with the vampire's presence looming behind him.

"Yes," Edward chuckled. "A small 'family' had Nathaniel run some things for them. For a larger payment then would have been needed for the little amount of work Nathaniel actually did. Nathaniel was smart not to ask what he was doing, I think he didn't care, he needed the money. When Nathaniel's mother passed away he was so consumed with grief that he missed a delivery. It didn't matter anyway, even if the 'family' he worked for had found out about it, it would have been too late to punish him." "Why?" I asked consumed with the story as the other vampires and werewolf in the room seemed to be.

"Nathaniel had never planned to live long after his mother, she was all he had. As soon as she was in the ground, Nathaniel walked the ten miles from his house to the Brooklyn Bridge. I'm not sure if it was good luck or bad, but before he could jump, a voice behind him. The voice persuaded him to climb down and have a talk with him. This was the voice of Alaur, he is the head of a small coven of not so friendly vampires. I'm not sure if Nathaniel was meant to be dinner or if Alaur was still into the study of humans. The story Nathaniel told was the same I have just told, it must have truly moved Alaur because they are not well known for taking new members, and I was especially surprised to hear it was Alaur him self that had changed Nathaniel; he is not keen on getting his hands dirty, so to speak.

It seemed Alaur adopted Nathaniel as his son; some of the other coven members resented the kindness Alaur showed Nathaniel. He had a consonance and could never feel okay with taking human lives, but because he had no where to go Nathaniel stayed and hated him self. Until of course he met Emma, and then you know the story from there. He promised himself he would never hurt another human again, his love of Emma pulled him from the darkness and now that the one person he has left is dying, because of him, it seems he has fallen back into hell."

I shook my head thoughtfully, eyes wide with the anguish I felt for Nathaniel. Emmett never one for silence chimed in "Guess what the babies can do Jake." Edward threw him a warily glance. Jacob eyed them coolly, "Something I should worry about?" He asked. "Nothing to worry about, it seems one of the children has a gift." "Like nessie? Wait how can you know that? Does every blood sucker get one now?" He raised his hand to copy my temple rubbing. "The baby saw…this." Edward threw his hand towards the kitchen. "Saw? Wait, I thought Alice couldn't see me. How is this one different?" Edward leaned his head slightly in thought. "I'm not really sure."

Carlisle cleared his throat to announce his descent down the stairs. "I fear the child is feeding off Emma's strength, it would explain why the blood had no effect on her weakening. I believe that the child's gift will weaken when he no longer has a power source. It seems he has a bit of his father's gift, taking power from living things to increase his own." Carlisle looked years older, tired despite the fact he had no need for sleep. "We can't wait any longer, if we want any chance to save Emma we will have to operate now."


	9. When the day ends

Chapter Nine. WHEN THE DAY ENDS.

You know that special effect they use on TV shows or music videos some times when one of the characters stands still and people become blurs moving quickly around them. Picture that, but the people were vampires and they are moving so fast it is impossible to identify any of the faceless blurs. Carlisle shouted a few instructions and then the house was filled with the loud bangs of cabinets, rustling of papers, slamming doors and the low quick whispers of questions followed by the just as quick answers. Edward was sent to find Nathaniel, Emmett left with Esme to restock the dwindling blood supply. Alice sat cross leg with jasper on the sofa, her eyes closed tight with concentration, waiting for the second when Emma's future was separated from her children's.

Carlisle and I raced up the stairs; the sound of heavy labored breathing was a happy reminder Emma was still with us. I hadn't realized until we were in the room, that rose had been left alone with Emma. Rose sat on the corner of the bed inches from Emma's face. Rose looked up as we neared. "It's happening again Carlisle." she said looking back down on the too still girl. Emma's eyes were wide, her pupils were ghost white. Emma gasped and flinched, moving her head like her was trying to see behind a corner. She lifted her shaking right hand off the bed and stroked empty air. I wish Edward was here, it was painful not knowing what was happening.

I rushed to the opposite side of rose; the vision looked like it was ending. The ominous white faded from her eyes and same as the first time she blinked and shielded her eyes from the change in lighting. She was not as confused as before, but she still glanced around as if she had been gone for hours not minutes. "Oh, bella, it was so wonderful. It's a boy! He's so beautiful, I can only see one of the babies, but he is so beautiful. I think I see through the babies' eyes, that's why I can only see the one, just like nessie." Emma beamed. "Tell me, what did you see?" Rose asked. Emma moved to sit up, but her arms bucked under the weight, rose had her arm in a flash, but I was afraid to tough her. She was so weak; her skin was translucent, pulled too tightly against her small frame.

Rose shot me a sharp look. Placing my hands gently under her arm Rose and I lifted her into sitting position. Emma smoothed the sheets around her bulging stomach as she thought. "Nathan Alec was sitting on rose's lap; he had short red curls and green eyes. His cheeks were rosy and he was perfect, he was just perfect. I could see everything that was going on. I could even smell the food in the kitchen and the flowers all around the room." Emma's smile covered her pale face as she spoke. "What else?" Carlisle asked, like three children hearing the story of snow white for the first time we all listened intently on the future.

The smile faltered for only a second and if her audience was anyone but vampires it would have gone unnoticed. "What is it Emma? What happened? What did you see?" I demanded. Emma's eyes filled with tears, they spilled over the sides and she clumsily brushed at the tears. "Remember your promise to me Bella." Her voice was meant to be stern; it came out shaky and scared. I gasped, my body stiffened, rose moved from the bed, taking my arm she lead me from the room. "We'll save her bella. The future can be changed you know that better than anyone." "SHE SAW IT ROSE." My bell like voice came out much louder then I had intended. "Saw what?" Nathaniel's voice was hard behind me.

Before I could answer Emma's life support machine filled the house with loud angry beeps. Emma screams drowned out the machine, her body convulsed the movements seemed to come form her bruise covered stomach. Emma's fingers strained against the metal bed frame. Nathaniel tore to her side. "Emma! Please, can you hear me? I'm here love, im so sorry. Please stay with me. I can't live with out you. Please!" "Nat..han...iel?" Emma's eyes were clenched shut; her lips struggled to form the words. "Im here, im here." "I...love….you." Emma fought against the pain. "Always and forever." Nathaniel finished stroking her hair. Carlisle stood over Emma's stomach; he held a small metal surgical knife. Leaning one hand on her knee he slid the knife down Emma's abdomen.

Emma threw her hands over her mouth, but the scream she tried to hold back escaped through her fingers. I stood by the door, only moving when a new cry could be heard. Then there he was, it was different to see the birth from this point of view, the blood poured from her in buckets. It ran down off the bed making dark red puddles on the floor. Carlisle bent his head and the piercing sound of metal tearing filled the room as he tore through the vampire skin protecting the babies. I held my breath as Carlisle lifted out the first baby, Nathan Alec. I held out my hands, but I was too slow, Rose swopped in taking the child from Carlisle. She moved to the far edge of the room and placed the child in the metal crib.

Edward stood over him cleaning the blood from his body. My eyes were locked on the perfect face until Carlisle's sharp gasp broke through the other noises in the room. I turned my head at the same moment the baby girl was being lifted from Emma's broken body. Long red curls fell like water from her head reaching down to her shoulders; her skin despite the blood was pale like ivory. Her beauty was unrivaled by any human or vampire, next to this angel even rose looked plan. But it was not the breath taking beauty that would first catch your attention; it was the babies ghost white eyes.

Emma's scream broke through my train of thought. It was not the same as the many screams before; it was thunderous and drenched with pain. Her heart which had been as quick as humming bird wings, slowed, then stopped all together with a loud pop. And then that was it, the life support machine hissed a long low sound. Emma's last breath came out in a sigh and her body went limp. Carlisle rushed to her side he flung his hands on her chest forcing her busted heart to beat against its will. Edward stood behind Carlisle with a large needle full of venom. Carlisle took his hands off Emma's chest motioning to Edward. I flinched when a soft ripping noise sounded as the needle penetrated Emma's exposed heart.

He jumped out of Carlisle way as soon as the plunger was thrown down. Carlisle's face was strained with concentration as he began pumping again. When he stopped to blow the air in her lungs, the heart beat would end. Nathaniel sobbed tearlessly over his lifeless wife's body. Carlisle slowed his movements, lifting his eyes from Emma's face for the first time since he started CPR at least an hour ago; he glanced around at the faces of the heart broken vampires. He lifted his hands from her chest and backed away. "What are you doing? Keep going!" Nathaniel howled. Carlisle shook his head; "Her heart's collapsed. There's nothing we can do. Nathaniel, I'm so sorry." Carlisle moved to touch Nathaniel's arm. Nathaniel snarled, knocking Carlisle's hand hard against the wall. "You said you could save her. You said it would be alright." Nathaniel's rage flowed out from him in an almost visible vapor that covered his trembling frame.

Fate, a word I heard so often, used mostly to explain the unusual situation Edward and I had found ours selves in. Fate had put us together, a decade old vampire and a weak magnet for danger human. Fate had then place me in so much danger it felt like fate had taken the form of a spoiled child, but it had worked out for us. So why was this different for Emma? Watching her life these past three weeks, it was like watching a yo-yo. Fate had Emma tied to a string, pulling her up into life and the letting her fall once again into the darkness. Had the string tied to Emma snapped? Was Emma's life just some makeshift warning to all the other vampires who have feelings for humans?

Edward picked up Nathan from the crib; he handed Nathan to me, and then bent to pick up the sleeping angel girl. He motioned his head to the door; my feet took on the feeling of concrete. I dragged myself after Edward, out the door and down the stairs. Carlisle's foot steps behind me lightened the tension I felt of leaving Carlisle with the maddened vampire with nothing to lose. The living room had taken on the appearance of a hospital waiting room. Some sat with their heads in their hands, others paced the floor, but it was Alice I looked for, she sat with jasper her head was pressed hard against his chest. Jasper stroked her hair gently, whispering kind words to calm her. Alice looked up at me when I approached her. Her eyes bore into mine, before I could ask her anything she shook her head once then pressed her small frame back into jaspers.

My knees buckled and I fell into the large black chair closest to the wide screen TV. When she saw my broken lifeless expression Renesmee leapt off the chair, Jacob threw out his arms about to stop her; he thought about it then folded his arms on his chest. Jacob was as solemn as the rest of the family so he must have been filled in. Renesmee marched to my side, "Hello baby, im Renesmee." She gave the baby a wide tooth filled grin. And just as nessie had done the first time I saw her, the baby smiled.

Renesmee and Rose were the only ones that acted even semi normally; nessie ran back and forth between the babies talking to them. While rose refilled the metal baby bottles and changed them when it was needed. Nathan sat on Emmett's lap; it seemed this child also had a gift, not as unique as his sister, but still a gift none the less. We had discovered this when nessie gave the baby a rattle and he turned it to dust as easily as if it were a ball of dirt instead of reinforced steal. Emmett held the baby awkwardly on one knee using one hand to hold him steady and the other hand to arm wrestle with the hour old infant. Nathan's strength, only barley developed, made Emmett look like a weak human child. Emmet groaned loudly as he lost yet another game. Rose giggled at her husband; he shot her a wide grin, and then turned back to his infant opponent.

I held the girl; we had not named her yet. So we simply called her 'the baby' or 'angel'. The names Emma picked out for her daughter no longer seemed appropriate or worthy. A wave of nausea hit when I thought of Emma, it was like my heart was trying to come back to like simply so it could die all over again. The baby in my arms had been sleeping off and on all day; she looked up at me now with her strange white eyes. Her brow furrowed in concentration, I gasped as the white faded from her eyes and a familiar shade of green replaced it. At that same moment a plate shattered in the kitchen, I wanted to see what was going on but I couldn't take my eyes off the baby girl in my arms. I could hear Edwards voice trying to calm Jacob, "It's alright Jacob calm down it will pass."

My eyes were released when the baby turned her own head to see what was going on. I looked up and then wished I hadn't. Jacob's fingers were contorted into claws scraping across his face. Edward grabbed his hands and held them tightly against his sides. Jacob's eyes were ghost white. I suddenly felt very tired, "Stop it angel." I managed to choke out to the smiling baby. She looked up at me and just as quickly as it had gone the sickly ghost white color returned to her eyes. Jacob stopped struggling and Edward moved his limp body to the couch next to Alice and Jasper.

"What was that?" Jacob panted; he was hunched over with his head in his hands. "It appears the baby can project her power at will. She can see the future and make others see it as well." "What did she show you?" Rose asked, she sounded almost jealous. Jacob just shook his head, his breathing was ragged and his hands were shaking with such force I called Renesmee away from him, afraid he may not be able to control his anger. "Im not sure what that was." Edward whispered, his expression was concerned. He scanned the room checking for what ever he had seen. "The lights exploded and the house was full of screaming. It seems we can only see what ever the baby can when it happens." I picked nessie up and placed her on my other knee. "Alice?" Jasper gasped. Alice jumped off the couch and ran for the stairs. "It's Nathaniel!" She shrieked.


	10. For the love of her

Chapter Ten. FOR THE LOVE OF HER.

The look on Alice's face was that of absolute panic. The small vampire raced for the stairs with such speed that she left a deep hand print in the wall by the stairs as she bounced off the corner, wasting no time on slowing down to make the turn. Jasper was on her heals looking franticly around the room for any sign of danger. Alice was jaspers true love, his salvation in the preverbal dessert. So when danger is even hinted at jasper is on the edge of panic to keep Alice safe, letting her bound head first into unknown danger is not something you would see very often. Even now it looked like he wanted to grab her by the waist and run out the door, but gritting his teeth he let her race up the stairs to face a crazed vampire.

The rest of us stood very still, I had not moved from my seat, and really had no plan to. My entire body, for the first time since my transformation from mortal to immortal, was exhausted. I didn't want to move, even blinking felt like too much effort. Renesmee fidgeted in my arms, instead of releasing her like she wanted, I wrapped my arms around her waist only tighter pulling her into my chest protectively. She placed her hand on my check and the picture of her rushing up the stairs after Alice made me wince. "No nessie baby, stay with your mommy." Edward said as he moved to follow Alice up the stairs.

I tried to throw one arm towards Edward struggling to stop him, but both my arms were occupied. "Edward." I whimpered lamely, I knew nothing I could say would stop him, when it came to protecting his family he would stop at nothing, even if it meant destroying a friend. Edward stopped at the foot of the stairs turning to let Emmett and Carlisle pass; he shot me his perfect crooked smile, but when he glanced up the long stair case and his smile faded, he turned quickly to follow after Emmett.

Esme, Rose, Jacob, the children and I sat quietly listening for any sounds. I felt so useless, the men had left us women folk behind, well the women folk and Jacob. I couldn't help but smile at this fact even with the crushing fear and worry that filled my rock hard shimmering body. I was not worried about my family, four against one is an unfair number not counting the fact that they are vampires, plus one of them can make you feel so calm and relaxed you forget you were ever angry and one can read your mind for any thought of attacking. I worried about the children Rosalie and I held, what would we tell them when they were old enough to ask and with the way they grow it could be next week.

We all stiffened when we Nathaniel's voice shook the walls with anger "Don't touch her!". "Wait!" Alice shouted. But her words came too late, the lights in the living room flickered, the humming from the refrigerators engine grew louder with strain. All the electricity in the house seemed to be draining, the lights hissed above us and then with loud groaning pops the light bulbs scattered raining tiny pieces of glass down on our heads filling the room with the too strong scent of burning metal, it scorched my nose and throat, I leaned over covering the children on my lap.

The house was filled with screams and darkness; rose leaped to my side taking nessie from my trembling arms, Esme raced to my other side and took the angel girl. Jacob stood and took nessie from rose, he was careful not to touch the sleeping baby girl, she had already seen this and apparently it didn't seem worth watching again. With a quick thank you mumbled under my breath I flew up the stairs with such speed I could barley feel the wooden floor beneath me. My eyes had no trouble seeing in the darkness, but it was still unsettling, I think it was just the fact I had no idea what was going on.

Even after I reached the door my mind could not comprehend what I saw. Nathaniel had one hand on Emma's chest and his other hand was hidden in a hole deep in the wall next to her head. I moved forward reaching my hand to his, trying to pull it out of the wall without thinking. Edward jumped forward out of his attack crouch pinning me to the door frame. "No bella!" His eyes were wild. I stared into his frightened eyes, feeling my own face contort to match his. "What?" is all I could manage. "He is draining the electricity to power his gift. He is trying to bring Emma back." Alice informed me, she would be more help if she had stayed down stairs to watch for the future, I doubt she would be able to have a vision in this tension. "It's going to kill you Nathaniel, you know it will! Stop now, you have your children to think of. Don't be stupid. You know Emma wouldn't want you to risk your life! You know I'm right!" Edward cried, holding me tightly against the door, his eyes still hadn't moved from mine.

Nathaniel just hissed in response, I twisted my head around Edwards's tight grip trying to see Nathaniel's face. My gaze locked on his hand, rock still on Emma's chest. I saw what Edward had meant when he said it would kill him. Nathaniel's fingers and hand the one ha had shoved in the wall had turned an ominous charcoal black color all the way up to his elbow; the rock hard skin had taken a flaky paper like texture, I held my breath afraid the slightest breeze would crumble his fragile hand into dust. The electricity he sucked from the house came out in a vivid shimmering crimson it moved up his arm flowing through every vein in his body, coming out the other hand into Emma's body, the color changed to an intense sinister sapphire caused by the electricity mixing with Nathaniel's gift. It was beautiful but frightening. I flinched away from the colors and the perfumed sent of vampire burning from the inside out.

The room was too bright, my razor-sharp vampire senses made it difficult to ignore every hiss and sizzle of Nathaniel's skin or the strange new sound of awkward pounding. I pushed Edward gently to the side when hard quick gasped filled the room. He moved easily out of the way too stunned to be overly protective at the second. I stepped forward careful to keep my distance from Nathaniel. I moved to Emma's side, leaning my head over her chest, I heard the sound of her heart beat gaining speed and volume. He breathing grew less strained; it became lighter and more relaxed. I gasped in anguish when once again her heart beat stopped. "No!" Nathaniel shrieked, his voice broke with grief and the colors flowing through him grew brighter, the blackness moved from his wrist covering his arm and making its way up to engulf his chest.

"Stop!" I called to him "Look!" Nathaniel growled enraged by my trying to calm him. "Nathaniel? What have you done?" A soft honey sweet voice asked. Emma eyed her burning husband, moving slowly she then reached up gently and removed Nathaniel's blackened arm from the wall. Nathaniel frozen by shock allowed her to move him smoothly from the wall and into a tight hug. Nathaniel threw his arms around her, squeezing her tightly he kissed her hair. All the grief, anxiety and sorrow I had felt this past month rushed out of me so fast I felt winded. The vampires around the happy couple moved slowly out of their attack positions, being wary of the new vampire. "Hello." Emma called nonchalantly as she turned her perfectly healed body to face the group of stunned vampires.


	11. Motherhood

Chapter eleven. MOTHERHOOD.

Alice's eyes became unfocused and her body relaxed the normal behavior for when Alice had visions. Jasper, who had been standing protectively in front of her, took her arm and lead the momentary defenseless Alice out into the hall way. Emma was still leaning her back against her ecstatic husband, Nathaniel had his arms wrapped around her waist with his nose buried in her hair, she was still facing us when Alice came back into the room with jasper scowling thoughtfully behind her. She skipped her graceful way to Emma's side, placing one of her delicate snow white hands on Emma's equally white shoulders. Edward left my side for the first time since Emma's return, he moved to Carlisle's side.

Edward smiled deeply, "Remarkable," Edward began. "It seems when Nathaniel healed Emma, the power he used was so intense it speed up the changing process. Alice believes she's about two years old in terms of control. Well past the new born vampire phase, I have to admit that is quite a relief, poor Jacob has been dreading that fact since he met Emma." Alice smiled as another vision crossed her eyes. Edward nodded; he chuckled when he caught the sight of my gaping mouth. "Remarkable, simply amazing." Carlisle said astounded, although he was facing us it looked like he was taking to himself. "Emma dear, we will have to perform some tests." Nathaniel snared at the word 'tests'. Emma turned and flashed him a warning look. "Of course Carlisle, what ever you think is best." Nathaniel looked worried, but said nothing else.

Emma leaned out of Nathaniel's chest, glancing around the room her contented expression changed into that of panic. Edward chuckled, leaning his head out the door he called to Rose. "Rose bring them up please." "Do you think that's a good idea Edward? Shouldn't we test it first?" Jasper asked moving again to stand protectively in front of Alice. Alice sighed her musical sigh then moved to stand by me. Edward moved to Emma's side, he opened the small refrigerator that rested in the side table's cabinet and removed a half empty bag of human blood. "Edward!" Jasper cried. Edward shrugged, "Im doing what you wanted jasper." Edward was so calm you would have thought they were discussing the weather. "I told him to jasper." Alice's honey sweet voice came out in a warning tone.

Jasper nodded but his anxious eyes never left Emma's face and I had to wonder what emotions were being forced on her. "Jasper, stop, she has to do this her self." Edward informed him. Jasper glared, but he must have listened because Edward smiled. Edward lifted the bag to his lips and there was a soft ripping noise as he tore the blood bag open. Nathaniel's arms gripped tighter around Emma's waist as Edward lowered the bag only a few inches from Emma's newly sensitive nose.

Emma's muscles locked and she leaned back deeper into Nathaniel's chest. The warm sweet and too alluring scent of blood filled the room. It smelled too good making me realize it had been quite a while since I had last hunted. I turned my head towards the door taking a deep breath of blood free air. This lung full would have to hold me till I could get out of the room. Even with out breathing I could feel the room drowning with the inviting scent of blood.

Emma reached cautiously to the bag of sloshing red liquid. Her hand stopped an inch from the container, fingers gently brushing the side of the bag. She sat that way for a couple of minutes frozen with the battle raging in her eyes. "Human?" Emma squeaked. Edward nodded, looking into her eyes. Emma turned swiftly away from the bag, burring her face in her husbands waiting chest. "No thank you." Emma choked. Her hands were crossed roughly into her chest, finger nails cutting small holes in her silk dress from her effort to maintain control. It looked like she was using all of her self restrain to keep from ripping the bag from Edwards's hands.

"No thank you!" Emmett scoffed, throwing his head back with laughter. Alice, Rose and I gave him disapproving looks. "Not human blood, Nathaniel gave it up and so will I." Emma told us. By the sound of her strained whisper she had stopped breathing as well. "Incredible." Alice proclaimed unsurprised, the way she looked at Emma it seemed Alice had her own ideas about keeping her around. I'm glad I wasn't the only one. Edward flashed his perfect crocked smile at me while he handed the open bag to Carlisle who turned and left swiftly to take the unwanted temptation far away. "Rose bring the children up please." I called through my own smile.

I rolled my eyes when a low hiss sounded down stairs. Leave it to Rose to spoil the moment. "How are they?" Emma asked stroking Nathaniel's check. Nathaniel turned his eyes to the wall in embarrassment. He hadn't seen or asked about the children since their birth, he didn't even know their names, the one that had a name anyway. Not that any of us blamed him. "Their perfect, just as you knew they would be." I sighed. Rose came in first holding Nathan in one arm. I was not surprised to see she was not exactly thrilled by Emma's miracle.

We all knew how much Rosalie wanted children, and I could not be angry at her hopefulness for getting to keep the twins. I was sure if Emma hadn't woken up that's exactly what would have happened. I don't think Nathaniel would have ever been ready to care for his children. Rose handed Nathan to Emma without hesitation and once her hands were free she began to stroke Emma's hair. Despite her flaws and deep rooted arrogance rose was a kind person. Emmett moved to take her hand, apparently having the same thoughts as mine.

Alice had, to my best knowable, not had a vision informing her of Emma's miraculous recovery. So the fact that baby Nathan was dressed like he was going to take his first steps on the run way was just Alice being Alice. Nathan had his short red ringlets brushed back; he wore a light blue silk t-shirt neatly tucked under an infant sized blazer finished with a designer pair of blue jeans. "Nathan Alec." Rose proclaimed. Emma traced her left hand softly over the boys face; Emma cooed and kissed the boy on his forehead before turning and placing her son in Nathaniel's anxious arms.

Emma's hand did not leave her sons back as she turned searching for her second child. "There's something you should know Emma." Alice said, rubbing her back gently almost as if to brace her. Emma's eyes shot wide, she shook her head wildly back and forth around the room searching franticly for the child. "What? What's wrong with Mathias Tommy?" She cried, still searching the room. "Nothing's wrong, it's just…" I trailed off as Esme who had been waiting patently for her cue entered the room. "It's not Mathias Tommy." Alice finished. Emma's breath caught in her throat when her white eyed daughter came into view.

Esme must have dressed her since the simple light pink sundress the baby wore was not up to Alice's standards. The babies long red curls had been simply brushed making it rest gently on her back, the hair in front or her eyes was pinned back with a flower shaped hair clip "Her eyes?" Emma chocked. "She was the one showing you the visions, dear. She is very powerful; she can even project the visions on to others." Esme told her. "Whether they like it or not." Jacob mumbled as he entered the room being pulled by the too eager Renesmee. "She didn't wanna be left out." Jacob shrugged when I shot him a look.

"Hello baby….." Emma looked around waiting for us to fill in the blank. "Umm, we didn't know what to name her under the circumstances." Jasper informed her. Emma furrowed her brow in thought. She stretched out her free hand reaching to touch the breath taking girl and Esme moved to place the angel in her arms. Emma stared into her daughter's eyes, her face flashed with mixed emotions as she took in the beauty and the strange white eyes, her daughter seemed to be just as interested. Nathaniel placed his squirming son in Emma's lap next to his daughter. The children looked weeks old, I remembered back to when I first woke up to find the baby, I saw only once before the pain, had grown into a toddler in only three days. I was glad Emma would be able to see her children still as infants. I was glad Emma would be able to see her children at all.

Edward laughed approvingly, "That seems very appropriate Emma." Emma flashed a quick smile back at Edward; she then turned to face her eager audience. "Miracle Angel, but I think Millie for short." "Lovely, it fits her so well dear." Esme exclaimed happily. "Very appropriate." Rosalie agreed nodding. "Millie Angel Grinna." Nathaniel said thoughtfully. Nathan glared at his father's forgetfulness hitting him with his tiny golf ball sized fist.

Emma gasped quietly as her son's miniature hand bounced off Nathaniel and ended up smashing off a large piece of the metal bed frame. "Oh yes, it seems we forgot to mention something." Carlisle explained apologetically. Emma just laughed and mussed Nathan's bright red hair. "Told you they were special." Nathan caught his mothers hand with his, pining it to his head, giggling up at her with a wide grin showing off his perfect set of sparkling white teeth. "Okay, I don't want to push our luck." Jasper pleaded. "Yes," Edward agreed. "Time to hunt."


	12. Grow up

Chapter twelve. GROW UP.

Two weeks after she awoke a new born Emma sat with her arms wrapped lovingly around her children pointing to the monsters chasing frightened villagers on the large wide screen TV. Emmett, Jacob and Jasper sat with her watching the bad vampire representations that played across the screen with the same wide eyed expressions the children wore. Jacob had laughed uncontrollably at the cape wearing blood suckers until the video was changed from Dracula to teen wolf, then Emmett's laughter replaced his. Nathaniel had retrieved her bags from where he had stashed them in the woods.

I was not surprised to find most of her bags were filled to the brim with monster books, comics and movies. Emma had only shrugged at Alice's disgust when we found she had only packed two pairs of jeans, three old t-shirts, some socks, a few pairs of underwear and the only shoes she owned were the ones she had on. The movies had been immediately moved from the duffle bags into large piles on the living room floor.

After Emma woke up Nathaniel and I had taken her hunting. She had done very well for her first time, taking down two bucks and a small bear. I couldn't remember the last time I had hunted, so after Emma took down her first buck I left her with a beaming Nathaniel to quench my own burning throat. Not soon after we returned the nonstop movie fest had begun. Millie and Nathan sat on either side of their mother, giggling when ever Emma would copy the faces the monsters on the screen made. The children seemed to share their mothers love for monsters laughing when a normal child or adult for that mater would have screamed. Both children held steal bottles full of human blood, I had been concerned about Emma surrounded by the alluring smell, but Alice saw no problems and watching her now my worries seemed do have been for nothing.

Nathaniel had watched the movies for a while, but having seen them almost as many times as Emma due to the fact Emma's father had let her date Nathaniel with the rule all dates must be at home were he could keep an eye on the boy. Most of the dates according to Emma had been on the couch watching her unrivaled monster movie collection. So after a few movies and a kiss for Emma and the children, Nathaniel went to speak with Carlisle, most likely to discus the tests Emma would be put through.

Nathaniel's arm was slowly turning from the ominous black to a dark gray; it was still flaky and as delicate as tissue paper. It seemed the strange change in color and texture of his arm was normal, "Happens when ever I use my power for too long. This is the first time I've tried to save anything larger then a flower. The burning has never gone past my fingers before. I'm glad I thought of the power line, I think Alice was right I would have died other wise."

Nathaniel had told us when Jacob asked about his arm. Nathaniel assured us that after a few hunting trips the light gray would fade back into his normal snow white color and the paper texture would return to its rock hard consistency. This seemed to bother him; I think he wanted the color to stay. Like some sort of proof he was the hero, like the troubling color of his arm and shoulder was a badge of honor. I was glad it would fade; Emma couldn't look at that side of his body without flinching. It reminded her of his pain and life risking stunt.

"Chill out Seth." Jacob called to the whimpering youth who was sitting in wolf form on the front step outside. Jacob and I had decided it was best to keep Leah and Seth outside. Not because we were worried about how they would act around our guests, but because the thought of having Emma go through the whole imprinting thing worried me. Seth had an unusual fondness for vampires, most likely due to the fact that we had formed an alliance right as he joined the pack, and I knew he would have no problem if he imprinted on one. Leah on the other hand had left for home the moment Jacob told her about the male half vampire's birth. Only pausing to remind Jacob to stay away from the boy's teeth and forbidding Seth from entering the house. Imprinting was not something they had any control over, and we really had no idea if they would imprint on the children. We just didn't want to take any chances.

Rose, Esme and Alice had left an hour ago with long lists of clothing stores that had the children's clothing that met their excessively high standards. Alice was particularly pleased with a new shop that had opened last week in Paris; she had rolled her eyes when I had asked her why they couldn't keep their shopping endeavors in forks. "Come now bella you know me better than that." Alice huffed. Emma had been uncomfortable at the amount of money they felt necessary for the shopping trip. Not quite enough for a new Porsche, but probably around a year's salary for Charlie. "Don't worry dear." Esme had told her cheerfully. "Yeah, let us have our fun." Rose called as she and Alice skipped out the door.

The shopping trip was necessary, the children had already grown out of the infant clothes, plus Alice and rose were trying to put together a photo album showing the children's first years. At least that's what it was going to look like, just like the album Alice and Rosalie had made for nessie, the hundreds of pictures they had taken were not nessie first years they were her first month. They had wanted to take the children with them, but Emma was not ready to be out in large crowds or be separated from her children, so I sent Renesmee instead. That had made Jacob fidgety; the thought of Renesmee being apart from him was unsettling, it seemed though the thought of watching rose, Alice and Esme trying on clothes for what could be hours convinced him Renesmee would be fine.

Nathan turned his eyes from the screen for the first time since the movies began, looking at Emmett with a much too innocent look, he leapt over his mother and sister straight for Emmett. Nathan flipped gracefully once before he landed giggling loudly in Emmett's waiting arms. Emmett had formed a strong bond with Nathan almost immediately after his birth. I think it had a lot to do with the fact Nathan was the only vampire stronger then him. It was scary to think how much stronger Nathan would become when he fully devolved. Emmet flipped Nathan swiftly on to his broad muscular shoulders. Nathan giggled his sweet high pitched giggle while he dug his little fingers in to 'uncle' Emmett's hair. "Emma, can Nathan and I go out and play, pwease?" Emmett asked mocking a child's voice.

"Alright go ahead, but no rough stuff." Emma warned. "I know, I know." Emmett told her, his face serious with sincerity. "I wasn't talking to you." Emma scoffed. Emmett and I laughed; still we both knew it was not a joke. Nathan was on his fifth steal bottle, having crushed the other four completely by accident. Nathan met his mother's eyes nodding thoughtfully. Nathan and Millie were progressing developmentally at about the same rate as Renesmee had. Edward had informed Nathaniel and Emma that the growth process would be highly sped up. Planning

Emma had known Renesmee was younger then she looked, but was surprised to find out that nessie was one year, and not the eight years she looked. Emma had insisted that the children eat at least one meal consisting of human food each day, she was not ready to take them off human blood just yet, but she had allowed them to go with Jacob and nessie on one of their hunts. Millie had rolled her eyes when Jacob offered her a large doe, taking down a mountain lion in its place. She had gotten a good idea of how to use her powers; she could throw the visions easy at will. Jacob had gone over the remarkable sight when the mountain lions eyes turned a milky white freezing it awkwardly mid pounce. "The cat just stood there, didn't even try to defend it's self. I asked her what she had shown the thing. She said 'Me winning.'" He shuttered deeply at the memory. "It was really freaky bells." Jacob had refused to take Millie hunting or even sit too close to her after that.

Nathan had ignored the hunt altogether, instead he had spent the time wandering the woods punching holes in oak trees and kicking boulders to dust. After Jacob had explained the bizarre fact that human children could not do that and the even more annoying fact that he shouldn't. Nathan then spent the rest of the hunt looking over the variety of beautiful flowers that grew in the moss around the water; Millie had reminded him while she was draining the last bit of blood from her kill how much Emma loved the flowers Alice had filled their room with. So when Jacob told them it was time to head back Nathan pulled the largest of three rose bushes by the water out, roots and all Emma nearly had a panic attack when her two children skipped sweetly towards her holding a rose bush and a full grown mountain lion's carcass.

That had been the first and last hunting trip for the twins. Both children seemed to develop their new skills at the same time, almost the same moment. As soon as Millie could walk Nathan could. It had been the same when Nathan had spoken his first word; Millie had done the same only a moment after. They children had been watching yet another horror movie one night before bed; Nathan had pointed from screen to Jacob and asked "Werewolf?" Emma was very pleased, she had been hoping for her children's first words to be unique.

Millie as always did not disappoint answering her brother with her high bird like soprano "He looks more like a big doggie." Jacob had given her a confused look; the twins had never seen him in his werewolf form. "Renesmee showed me so!" Millie explained. Nessie had taken her teaching assignment very seriously. For a while she wouldn't leave their side. We even allowed her to sleep in a small bed next to the twins crib. Spending endless hours with her hands pressed to each of their heads. At first she just showed them her memories of forks during different seasons, then she switched to time spent with Charlie and the other wolf pack members.

Today Emma and Nathaniel had gone hunting, leaving the children with Edward and me. I was not surprised that Esme, Rosalie and Alice were still gone, they had called after they left yesterday, informing the family, as we always did when one of us went away, where they were. Alice had convinced them they needed to go to Paris first. "She said the dress she wanted would be gone by the time we got there unless we arrived today." Rose had told me. I had not realized they would be gone so long so after the brief trip to a new store in Seattle I had made Alice bring nessie home. Promising Alice I would make it up to her by trying on every piece of clothing she got for me on her trip. I even managed to keep from groaning when she told me one of the bigger empty suit cases she took to fill with clothes was for me.

Jasper, Emmett and Jacob had taken Seth for a run around forks. Poor kid was getting restless; Leah could not be talked out of her stubborn ways. She had made Jacob promise to keep Seth out of the Cullen's home because of the twins. Jacob had to keep his promise, not only because as soon as he was in wolf form she would know right away if he had lied, but also because they were close now. More then I ever thought possible, friends, not like me and him, but they were comfortable around each other and that was something.

Carlisle was working at the hospital today; it made me wonder if he had any sick or vacation days left. I was glad the hospital so needed him. Not that we had to worry about money if they could some how fire Carlisle because of the curiously large amount of sick days, but because he loved his job almost as much as he loved his family. Saving human lives made him feel less of a monster. Of all the vampires I have met in both my mortal and immortal lives, I'd have to say Carlisle is the absolute opposite definition of monster.

Renesmee sat on the floor next to the couch, she sat with the twins. Millie on her left side and Nathan on her right. Millie rested her head on Nessie shoulder; Renesmee had her hand pressed to Millie's temple. Her other hand was pressed to Nathan's throat. Edward whispered me each picture as Nessie moved between pictures of our cottage and Charlie's house. Then it seemed Nessie had run out of interesting enough memories, she shocked us, by showing the children our fight with the Volturi. "Nessie, why did you do that? Don't scare them honey." Edward started. Renesmee motioned to Millie, as if to ask her a silent question. I gasped as the room turned dark and sudden images flashed through my mind. I could feel Edwards fingers wrap around my arms, but the room and everything in it was gone.

The Cullen's living room had disappeared, being replaced by pictures of the back yard. The yard was brightly decorated with streamers, multi colored balloons and vampires gleaming brilliantly in the uncommon sunshine. The scene seemed pleasant, except for the strange way the vampires stood. Not smiling and relaxed like you should be at a party. They were stiff with anxiety, some hissed and some dropped down into their hunting poses. I searched the pictures Millie showed me looking for the explanation of this uncommon behavior. That's when I caught the sight of an unknown woman. She leaned casually against a large oak tree beside the river. I gasped when the frozen pictures changed suddenly morphing the unfamiliar woman's motionless face into a menacing smirk.


	13. A new reason to hate birthdays

Chapter Thirteen. A NEW REASON TO HATE BIRTHDAYS.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get away from the unsettling image. Of course I hadn't been looking at this woman, she was being shown to me and no amount of shaking my head would make her disappear. I jumped back as the pictures changed again and the angry woman took a long step towards me. She was pretty, long jet black hair and eyes that matched. The dress she wore clung to her tanned skin like it had been painted on. Her hair was pinned into a tight bun on the back of her head, a few curls had slipped out, they hung lightly just above the curve of her neck.

The thick layer of lip stick she wore was an unusual red, a color much too bright to be subtle. Her eyes moved from me, up, to the left and finally it seemed she had found what she had been searching for. I had forgotten what I saw was though Millie's eyes and I was confused for a moment when I saw myself standing with Edward, Renesmee and Esme by a large table covered in brightly rapped boxes. The mental wind shifted blowing the scent of the woman toward me or Millie I guess. I took a large breath filling my lungs to bursting with the strange scent. It smelled inviting the way a human would, but it was not human, no it was sweeter, as alluring as if a starving person walked into a house filled with all of their favorite foods. The smell was not meant for me or any vampire, it was much too sweet as if a pile of sugar had been lit on fire, mixed in the sugar its scent held a note of warning. Something only a creature with heightened senses would be able to detect. "Succubus." Jasper whispered to us.

I looked into my own eyes forgetting everything but the look in them. My expression did not match that of my family members. Edward held me tightly in his arms, not protectively, it looked almost restraining. Esme had her back turned towards Millie and as the mental pictures moved forward, she disappeared into the house taking Renesmee with her, the pictures moved like a flip book. Each picture overlapped the last making it look like a movie. I could hear the growls, hisses and whines pouring from my family around me. I wanted to see what was happening around me, but with the bizarre look of loss on my face I tried to imagine what would cause me such pain. Edward fought awkwardly trying to hold me back, but at the same time trying to comfort me.

All of a sudden everything stopped, the noises drifted into silence, the mental pictures froze for just a moment, and then everything moved backwards, like watching a VCR rewinding a video. The looks of anger and expectance contorted back into the smiles and laughter I had first seen before the women appeared in the images. She was gone; immediately I scanned every inch of the forest, swinging my head till my neck ached with strain. The images started over, the picture book flipping once again. The party scene was as it should be happy faces, loud out of tune singing thanks to Seth and Jacob and no mysteries intruder.

Oh, so Millie's visions must work like Alice's, if someone changes their mind then the future changes as well. So this new future was if the woman decided not to visit the Cullen's then. What would have caused a Succubus to visit us any way? Perhaps she had been hunting in forks and had come across the scent of vampire in the woods; the scent of so many vampires together had caught the interest and curiosity of many before her. Maybe she was just coming to see the strange stories of vegetation vampires for her self. But then why had I looked so upset? I shook the annoying answerless questions away and focused my attention on the new future.

My body relaxed as I took in this much nicer future. Music blasted out of large speakers hung expertly in the oak trees around the Cullen's large backyard. Out of the corner of my eye I caught me and Edward dancing, we swayed delicately to the rhythm of the old jazz record I recognized as one of Edwards favorites. Little Nathan stood on a large folding chair decorated with long ribbons of pink and white, he watched the surroundings carefully with a look of mischief he had to have learned for Emmett. When he thought no one was looking he shoved his little fingers into the massive three tier cake that matched the streamers covering every inch of the enormous back yard.

Emma swooped in grabbing the little boy by the straps of his bright blue overalls and placed him gently into the waiting arms of Nathaniel. Nathan stared lovingly at his mother while she half heartingly scolded him. Emma beamed at her sun as he blew her a kiss and jumped out of Nathaniel's arms with the skill of a monkey. Emma took Nathaniel's hand and they walked slowly to sit by a tree near the water. Emma looked back occasionally to smile and wave at me or I guess Millie. I looked down for the first time to marvel at my tiny hands as the brushed against the sunflower yellow sundress Millie wore.

Alice and jasper stood together by the record player, discussing quietly the next album to play as this one was reaching its end. Jasper wanted to play his collection of 1950's rock and roll. "It the only era that matters." He teased. "Not everyone likes Frank Sinatra as much as you do jazz." Alice assured him warmly.

Alice had already taken another one of Edwards's jazz records out of the dusty album case. She watched Edward as he twirled me around in small circles. I sighed as she smiled tenderly at me, guessing the reason for the record she had chosen. Alice was not a slow dancer, give her any thing she can twirl to and she will be happy, now don't get me wrong she could slow dance with jasper for days if you let her, but jazz was not her style so the record choice must be for me and Edward.

Rosalie was lying in a long folding chair; Emmett sat on the ground next to her with his head resting gently on her lap. He had a long strand of Rose's golden hair wrapped around his pointer finger. His eyes locked on hers as he looped the strand around his fingers letting it fall then picking it off her shoulder to start again. Rose smiled at him tenderly as she stroked his head with her left hand the way you would pet a puppy.

Esme and Carlisle sat with Jacob. Esme face glowed as she watched the heart warming scene of her happy family while Jacob and Carlisle talked in hushed tones about the new problem. Great, I thought annoyed, a new problem. As if we didn't have enough old problems to deal with. I leaned my head trying to get some of the conversation. My half vampire ears I was using was not as strong so I could only get bits and pieces of the low spoken dialogue.

I realized abruptly that Millie was being held by someone and up until I saw Jacob I had assumed it was him. The person holding me had fire hot skin and a smell that made flames lap at my nose even with the lessoned senses of a half bred. Who then? As soon as I thought it, the pictures shifted again, moving as if I was turning my head. Momentarily stunned when my eyes locked with the person holding Millie, Seth.


	14. Imprinting or the succubus intruder

Chapter Fourteen, IMPRINTING OR THE SUCCUBUS INTRUDER, CAN I HAVE A THIRD CHOICE?.

"Bella, love? Bella can you hear me? Mille stop! Stop!" I felt the warm breath on my neck, but his words were barley audible, I realized the Edward I watched dancing with me had not spoken. The blissful pictures flashing in eyes shook out of focus and much too quickly the room returned. Although it was mid afternoon and all of the lights were off in the house, the soft sunlight coming in through the tinted windows were much too bright and the stone silent room was a good deal too loud. "Millie stop! Stop it right now!" Edwards's fingers were wrapped tight around my upper arms; he shook me with too much force causing my already muddled thoughts to become more jumbled. Nessie stood inches away, tears pouring down her rose tinted cheeks.

"Mommy, mommy wake up." "Nessie?" I moved out of Edwards's frightened grip moving him uncomfortably out of the way so I could try to comfort my daughter. The soft beam of sun shine leaking in the windows burned my extra sensitive eyes, Renesmee ran into my arms, glad as I usually was for my more than human strength due to the fact I only had one hand available to help lift my daughter, the other hand was busy shielding my eyes. What was going on? I have not felt pain since my new life, but in this short period my neck has ached and now my eyes stung as if I'd been staring directly into the sun for days. Edwards's arms were stretched completely straight out in front of him awkwardly reaching for me with longing in his stance and in his eyes.

I waited for him to come to me, yearning for him to comfort me. He stayed still unmoving, assessing me. Edward truly loved me, and he would never do anything that would make me even the slightest bit unhappy. He would wait until I was comfortable enough to go to him on my own; knowing my extreme dislike for attention followed me into this new life. As I took my first step the room swayed under me. I fell backwards, as I fell I wrapped both my arms protectively around Nessie, I knew the fall would not hurt either of us, but the act of wanting to keep Renesmee safe was unwavering. Nessie giggled gleefully as we landed forcefully on the large off white sofa. "Whoa, head rush." I thought aloud. I was getting tired of this strange overwhelming feeling of weakness.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. He flew from his unmoving position in the middle of the room to pull me and Nessie into a bone crunching hug. He stoked my hair, dazzling me with his perfect crocked smile. He kissed my lips over and over; the feeling of relief poured from him and washed over me. Glancing at the antique clock that hung on the kitchen wall I realized I had only been out for two minutes. Why was everyone acting like I had been gone for days. "Edward? What's wrong?" Edward moved his hand from my face, letting them slide down my smooth stone body, resting them gently on my hips. He backed out of the hug, keeping his hands locked on my waist.

"I'm okay." I assured the small anxious crowd. "Bella you were shaking. Your whole body and I couldn't wake you up." Edward pulled me into another bear hug. It was then that I noticed the soft but distinct sound of foot steps approaching the house. I stiffened in fear; I glanced out into the yard checking for the appearance of steamers or any party supplies. Instead I saw the quick approach of Emma and Nathaniel. Emma ran in front of Nathaniel, she moved as if the wind it self moved her. Each step she took was so filled with grace it looked like it had taken her years to learn.

Nathaniel ran a few feet behind her, his head whipped around from side to side checking for any danger. They must have come back in such a hurry because of Edwards cries. I was glad to see them, until the trees behind them began to sway, like someone was knocking them out of their way. Jacob, Emmett, jasper and Seth barreled out of the woods, they moved hastily, bumping into each other in the process. I placed Nessie into Edwards's arms and grabbed Millie off the chair she had been sitting in with Nathan.

Emma reached the house and burst through the door. She scanned the room quickly while she motioned for me to give her Millie. Nathan leapt off the chair and into his mothers arms the same moment Nathaniel and the others reached the door. Jasper and Emmett moved immediately to Edwards's side. Edward held his hand palm forwards to show his brothers all was well. "Everything's fine." I promised them. "Millie was just…" I paused unsure of a good explanation. "Showing me something." Emma gave Nathan to her husband; she sat on the sofa and placed Millie in her lap facing her. "What did you see?" She asked obviously concerned with my tone.

"A party." Millie told her nonchalantly. Emma looked at me confused. "A party?" She mimicked. Millie nodded. "A party or a pretty lady." She confessed, I wonder if she had seen the danger in the woman that I had and felt some reason to keep her appearance a secret."Renesmee was showing her pictures of our 'encounter' with the Volturi. I had asked her why she would bring them into any conversation. Millie had shown Nessie the woman and had wondered if we had seen her before." I was sure danger was clear to both Millie and Nessie then, they may be children but they weren't slow. "The woman is unfamiliar." Edward old the group, "Jasper, what do you know of succubus?" He inquired calmly as if it was just something he was thinking about.

Jasper stared at his brother for a long moment before he said "Succubus are more like us than any other mythical being. They are some times mistaken for vampires. They have our beauty and immortality, but they do not live on the blood of their victims. They feed off their souls; they are also some times confused with soul reapers. The Succubus is the female of the species; she has the power to steal the heart of any man. They can keep the ruse for days or years depending on their moods. In the old days they preyed on high society men, ones with wealthy families and big mansions. Now a days their tastes haven't changed too much." Jasper paused. "Edward they are no danger to us. Their strange powers only work with humans we are immune." "The pretty lady Millie saw in her vision was a succubus and she seemed to have a reason to visit us." Edward explained.

Emma, who had been paying close attention to jaspers description, she was unaware until now of Seth's soundless approach. Seth, the young scrawny werewolf, floated across the pale gray carpet to stand by Emma's side. Emma watched his approach with anticipation. "Hello Seth, it's nice to meet you. Im Emma and this is my daughter Millie." Her tone was hopeful and by the awe struck look on the young mans face he would not disappoint. Jacob and I groaned, well I guess if it was going to happen it was going to happen no matter how hard we tired. Millie stared up at Seth; she seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Jacob had told both her and her brother about his pack.

Renesmee had supplied pictures to go along with the names. "Hello." Was all she said, but it seemed to make Seth knees buckle from under him. "Beautiful." He chocked. Emma glanced from Millie to Seth, she seemed more then pleased. Millie climbed thoughtfully of her mothers lap and stood on the arm of the couch with her arms straight up above her head. Seth moved with out hesitation to pick her up. Like I'd seen a thousand times before with Jacob and Renesmee, what ever Millie wanted became top priority. Millie yawned and rested her curly red head on Seth's neck. Emma patted his arm in expectance, from behind me I heard Nathaniel growl under his breath. "It takes some getting used too." Edward whispered to him.


	15. Imprinting for dummies

Chapter Fifteen, IMPRINTING FOR DUMMIES

In the five days that passed since the strange vision Millie showed to me Alice, Rose and Esme returned. Alice seemed to have her vision the same time Millie did. They were on the first flight back after Alice explained about the strange future she had seen. We exchanged stories when they returned, though we both left out the party. Alice had given me a warning look when i started talking about the decorations and quickly changed the subject. In those five days the house had been a buzz with research on succubi. We had tried to make it sound as unimportant and non scary as possible. Just the thought of a stranger making a visit had Emma hugging her babies tight. Jacob and Seth never left, Seth kept close to Millie and because Emma never seemed to put her or Nathan down Seth ended up helping with small chores around the Cullen house hold, anything to not be near Millie it seemed. He nearly tripped over himself each time Emma found some small chore for him. Emma took to the young wolf quickly, Nathaniel on the other hand was still a bit wary about the whole situation.

Emma beamed proudly for the few short moments Millie did leave her side to wander around the house, Seth would hover close by her side and worry about her being away from Emma to long. Jacob and Nessie followed closely with the new imprinted couple. Jacob had been whining loudly about the lack of running in wolf form, he was more wolf then man sometimes and the lack of transformation left him antsy. "Seth, come on five minutes! Just five minutes!" Jacob whined. "Later Jacob, okay, please just later." Seth mumbled back. Nessie pulled pleadingly at the tail of Seth's pearl white button down shirt, ever since he imprinted he has been more and more careful about his appearance. Before he would come in cut off jeans and a rocker tee, the outfit was not complete with out hand prints smeared with grease and dirt, now he'd been wearing only new jeans and fresh white long sleeved shirts.

Seth's mom seemed to be very pleased with the change, she was not to excited about the fact he had been spending all his time at the vampires home and she was the exact opposite of thrilled about the whole imprinting thing. She did however promise to meet little Millie the next time we visited with Charlie. She was trying to be okay with the situation, but she was no where near ready to go into the vampires den as she called it. Charlie had not acted as i thought he would, it was if he had found his long lost daughter, Emma and charlie talked for hours. Nathan had to "go to bed" half way through his visit. He had gotten bored sitting on his mothers lap and decided to see what was inside the couch. "Need to know charlie." Jacob whispered as he picked up little pieces of foam and splintered wood. Charlie shuttered but didn't ask. It seemed Emma's father was an avid fisher and she had grown up listening to the differences between rods and reels. Charlie hung on her every word, only interrupting her to mention his Christmas gift, winking cheerfully at his son-in-law.

As each day ended i sighed in relief for another day with no succubus visitors. Alice assured me she had not made up her mind yet, this annoyed her deeply, because she had never been a succubus she could not see her future directly, she had to check Emma, Edward or my futures, it seemed we would be the most involved in her visit. No matter how many lectures from Edward or Alice about me staying away from the unknown woman my future never changed, it never even swayed. Edward would only tell me that if she did make an appearance i would be locked in a escape proof room. "Alice can"t see what you'll do, but you get close enough for your future to get tangled up with hers so it must be some thing dumb and reckless!" Edward had told me after hours of endless "what!?" from an inpatient me. Alice seemed to be in cohorts with the whole "kidnap Bella and lock her away" idea. "It was my idea, Bella." Alice told me proudly.

I was snapped out of my day dreaming by the sound of ear shattering growls coming from the woods. I had been too lost in thought about where Alice and Edward would find a place that i couldn't escape from to notice Jacob had finally dragged Seth out to hunt. Emma, Millie and Nessie stood staring thoughtfully out the glass back door trying to find the newly transformed wolfs. I jumped out of Edwards arms and joined them searching for the woman. Jacob tore from the wood still in wolf form, i ripped the door open and ran out side to meet him. I still could not see Seth, i couldn't smell blood, but i was sure by the look on Jacobs horror stricken face something was very wrong. Before i could blink Edward was at my side, his looked confused, but the confusion held a hint of the same horror as Jacob. "Edward? Is she here?" I choked. I filled my lungs with the air blowing strongly from the trees. I couldn't smell the too sweet scent of succubus, but it must be her what else would cause Jacob to become so angry.

Seth finally broke through the trees, he was in human from, he was running as fast as his human legs could carry him. He struggled to pull his arm through the ripped sleeve on his newly dirtied out fit, his jeans had rips in the knees and a few buttons were missing from the shirt. "Jake wait, wait!" Seth panted. Jacob froze when Seth called out pleadingly. Jake stared at Edward for a moment and then disappeared to the front of the house returning a few moments later in his human from sporting the cut of sweats he had for just such occasions. Edward sighed, rubbing his temples roughly with one hand while he stroked my back softly with the other. "How can this be!" Jacob shouted through his teeth, he covered his face with both of his trembling hands. "You know i had no control Jake." Seth whimpered.


	16. Seth

Chapter Sixteen, EMMA.

So there I was, standing between Edward and Jacob, Edward's expression was one I had never seen before, he was staring at Seth unmoving and silent. But then again who wasn't, Seth stood motionless feet away from the large crowd that had gathered. Jasper stood defensively in front of Alice, ever since Millie had seen the succubus's visit jasper has been on edge. Every creak of a floor board or shaking tree branch had him in a defensive pose. I was surprised with how well Alice was taking it. She even allowed him to follow her every where now and she only sulked for a few hours after he asked her not to go shopping in Seattle for a while.

The fact that Alice agreed to not shop made me think they were down playing how much danger was really involved when meeting a strange succubus. As jasper searched the trees now, Alice simply patted his head and assured him that everyone's future was intact, expect of course the werewolf's, but that was normal. "I lose everyone's future when the succubus come's jasper, I've told you a hundred times before. This is something else." Alice scowled, she hated being blind to the werewolf's futures.

Jasper straightened up and relaxed a bit, but he did not move from in front of Alice. Rose held Emmett's hand, more in restraining the always ready for a fight vampire then in affection. Emmett like the rest of us, not counting Alice who had moved from behind jasper to stand at my side, scanned the trees. Esme and Carlisle stood warily in the door way. Esme held Nessie, who wiggled and twisted anxiously in her worried arms. Millie and Nathan were held securely in their Emma's arms. Nathaniel positioned himself, like jasper had for Alice, in front of her defensively waiting for the fight to start.

Edward sighed; he bowed his head and covered his face with his hands. "How did I not see this before?" He wined "I mean, sure I was busy listening to everyone else, but really how could I miss THIS?" He threw his hand towards Seth. Seth flinched and took a step back. Edward groaned and looked up, glaring now at the young wolf. "I'm not going to hurt you Seth." He hissed. "I'm sure Nathaniel would be angry with me if I didn't let him do it." "Edward, what's going on?" I demanded. "No ones going to hurt you Seth." I called to the frightened kid.

"Don't make promises Bella." Edward whispered. Edward walked to stand by Jacob, who was shaking with fury. He had his hands balled into rigid fists, his whole body shook, I'd never seen him like this before and the whole time he stared at Seth. I sprinted to Seth's side and stretched my arms out in front of me. "No ones going to hurt you Seth." I said again this time it was a promise. Edward looked up from his mental conversation with Jacob. He looked so tired, so much had happened in such a short amount of time it was beginning to be too much. Seth rested his fiery hand on my shoulder and I felt him shiver at the difference in our temps.

"It's was not something I could control. I love Millie, I do, but…" "Not me." Millie called from her mothers arms. Nathaniel looked confused, though most of us did. Millie leapt out of her mothers arms, landing noiselessly on the lawn. She crossed her arms and marched forward. Nathan followed her example by jumping down and running to keep up with her pace. They hated being apart from each other; they had a deep bond that was obvious even to someone who had just met them.

"What about you Millie?" Emma asked her tone dripping with worry. "It wasn't me he imprinted on mommy." She told her. Millie and Nathan were at my side now both staring up at Seth. They both wore the same funny mixture of annoyance and respect. "Nathan?" Emmett wondered allowed humorlessly. "No." Millie responded. "Then who!" Nathaniel shouted, but we already knew. "Emma." Jacob growled.


	17. Emma

Chapter seventeen, SETH

The yard was filled with bright streams of unusual sunshine. The weather as bizarre as it was, was not the strangest occurrence at the moment. I stood with my arms still stretched out protectively in front of Seth. I was petrified, too shocked to move or speak. Jacob's eyes glowed an angry confusing look of pain. "Gotta tell the others." He chocked at the same time he ran full speed to the woods changing forms midstride. "No!" Seth screamed. I jumped as the noise woke me up. "What's wrong with Seth daddy?" Nessie asked innocently.

She ran to my side and threw her arms above her head. I picked her up slowly; my body movements were rigid and slow like that of an old wind up doll. I could almost hear the metal clinking of my joints as I moved to sit on the lounge chair placed decoratively to the left of the back door. I stared into the eyes of my daughter as she pulled her fingers through my hair. I was replaying the last few days in my head, trying to see what I had missed. My steal trap of a mind easily pulled the crystal clear images out of my memory. I thought of when Seth had first seen Millie, how could we have missed it? Oh, OH! Seth had carried Millie ever since he imprinted, smart boy, he threw us off. He had Millie with him at all times, but he followed Emma around like a lost puppy. I had thought he was just trying to suck up and get approval.

Wait, Edward. "Edward?" I called with out bothering to look up from my daughter. I felt the soft breeze that followed him as he appeared behind me. "I don't know." He answered my unasked question. "He never said her name, just 'she's so pretty' or 'I really love her'." I leaned back, resting my head on the top of the chair. I gazed up at my husband, he looked down into my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were pained and the bruise like circles around his eyes were growing larger despite the fact he had hunted only yesterday. I reached my hand up to stoke his face, but as the tips of my fingers brushed his cheek his head shot up and in the next second he was gone. I leapt up and out of the chair in the same moment. With Renesmee firmly in my arms I raced towards Edward.

My eyes were locked with Edwards face, the uneasy sound of whimpering and throaty growls caught my attention. Nathaniel was slowly advancing on Seth. Seth had his hands palms forward as he backed towards the woods. "Undo it." Nathaniel snarled. "I don't know how. I swear! Im sorry, please I didn't mean to." Seth begged. "UNDO IT!" Nathaniel shrieked, he was inches away from young Seth. Emmett, japer and Edward leapt in front of Nathaniel, stopping his advances midstride. "I lost her once! I'm not gonna let some mongrel take her from me! Move." Nathaniel threw his weight against Edward, with enough force to clear a path through any sized building. I flinched, the sound of two vampires colliding full force was nothing you've ever heard before. To mortal ears it would sound like thunder, but to me it sounded like a fight, one I could not watch.

Emmett grabbed Nathaniel's shirt collar, moving him back just enough to get between him and Edward. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. My. Family." Emmett told Nathaniel, his voice was hard no trace of his usual sweet humor. I could not see Emmett's face, but his voice was so cold and demanding, that I was glad I was behind him. Nathaniel jerked out of Emmett's hand and stomped away heading towards the dumb struck Emma. Alice and Rosalie stood nonchalantly by Seth. His hands still shook unconsciously with fear or fury, I couldn't tell. Alice had her hand on Seth's head as she hummed a soft lullaby. Rosalie looked bored, but had her hand on Seth's shaking back, patting him lightly.

Jacob appeared through the trees he was in human form as he walked towards Seth. He slowed from a run to a light jog as scanned the yard taking in the perplexing scene. He passed Seth, Alice and Rosalie merely glancing at them as he moved by, he nodded at Emmett, Edward and jasper in thanks, but he did not stop until he was inches in front of me. Even after I became a vampire and he imprinted on Renesmee the love between us never wavered, he was now and forever my best friend. My love for him was not the like the love I have for Edward, but it was as strong and unbreakable. As he walked towards me his face was blank, not cold or angry, just empty.


	18. Attraction

Chapter eighteen, ATTRACTION

His shoulders slumped and his eyes closed as he lend his head against my shoulder. "This sucks bell's." he whispered gruffly. I nodded rubbing his hair with my hand. Jacob had let his hair grow longer then the pack really allowed. Being alpha had its perks, few as that was. Nessie had played beauty shop with him last week so his hair was a bit lopsided. I think she did it on purpose; Renesmee is clever if nothing else, she knows how much Jacob loves her, but like the child she is, not that you'd know by her intelligence, she's testing the waters, seeing how much he really cares. I smiled to myself knowing he loves her more then air and would gladly give it up for her if she asked.

I played with the overly long strand of jet black hair, rolling it back and forth between my fingers. "It's wrong bella." His voice was strained and dismal as he struggled to maintain a whisper. "Come on Jake. How can you be so against it, yeah sure, it's a bit different, but I sure it will work out." I didn't know how, but it had to work out, right? "No bella, her pull is different then anything I've ever seen. It's not like me and Nessie or even Sam and Emily, and you know the draw they have towards each other. Emma is all he thinks about, it's like everything else vanished to him."

I peered over Jacobs head to sneak a peek at the wolf in question. Sure enough his was staring longingly at Emma, but it was wrong just like Jacob said. I could feel it, like some strange magnetic pull. Seth leaned away, his weight seemed to be on his heels as if he was trying to counter act some unseen force pulling him towards her. His gaze was not loving it was worshiping, like Emma was some fallen angel, no it was stronger then that. I opened my mouth to ask Jacob something, but my thought was cut off as Leah literally broke through a group of trees. Knocking down a small gathering of oaks in her haste. "What did you do!" She roared. She was in human form as she approached us, but even with out fur and razor sharp teeth her body language screamed 'danger do not approach'! She leaned forward slumping her shoulders slightly, posing to change in an instant.

Jacob sighed and lightly pushed his head off my shoulder, straightening himself to face the angry she-wolf. I grabbed his sleeve pulling as a child would. "Careful Jacob." I warned. "I told you didn't I. Didn't I!" Leah screeched as she stomped forward leaving sneaker sized holes as she did. "I told you to keep him out side. But nooooo, you had to test it. Had to see, now he's attached to some blood sucking leech. A married leech, with little blood sucking monsters. Are you happy!?!" Her body trembled and pure rage leaked from every pore, her eyes bore deep into Jacobs, and the expression if looks could kill suddenly came to mind. "We are going home. NOW." She leapt to Seth's side and grabbed his arm. Seth winced at the force of her fingers crushed around his wrist. "Did you have to call the entire pack Jacob?" Edward asked annoyed. He picked Renesmee out of Esme's hands and moved to my side.

Alice growled under her breath and ran her fingers roughly across her forehead. "To many." She whined. I sniffed the breeze, a strong burning ripped down my throat. Rosalie covered her nose with her hand and taking Emmett by his shirt tail dragged him inside. "Aww rose, come on just when it was getting good." Emmett scooped Nathan off the lawn as he trudged forward. Millie looked up at her mother; Emma was frozen, unmoving since the news of the real imprinting had come to light. "Daddy?" Millie asked. "Inside." Nathaniel told her. Millie sighed, but slipped her hand out of Emma's and headed to the door. I thought of the time Millie had spent with Seth, had she noticed? Had Millie seen what we had all missed?

"Millie." I called. Millie stopped her approach to the door, she turned to smile up at me. "When did you find out?" I asked cautiously. "When did you find out it was not you Seth imprinted on?" Millie scratched her chin with her little hand and looked at the ground while she thought. "The first day, when he wouldn't play dress up with me. Jacob played dolls when Renesmee asked, it's hard to see werewolf's futures, and I have to see it through someone else. It doesn't just come to me like everyone else's does." "What do you mean 'see through someone else'?" Jacob asked.

"When I show someone the future, I can see their futures more clearly and it's easier to see the more distant future. I can only see three days from now, but when I project my visions I can see up to a month and I can see what they see. That's how I saw that lady coming, when I showed Renesmee what time last week Jacob would get here, I saw the lady. But she keeps changing her mind and when I tired to see her future it hurt me head" She shrugged, then turned to skip carelessly the rest of the way into the house. I seemed to be the only one bothered by just learning this bit of information. I took another breath and realized more important things were happening. I could smell at least four wolfs coming, the trees swayed as the colossal wolfs trudged their way through the woods.

Leah tugged violently at Seth, only dragging him a few inches despite the unnecessary force. "Move." She hissed. Seth didn't even blink, his eyes seemed bonded to Emma. Emma stared back at him; her expression was anxious and aggravated. Nathaniel was half wrapped around her, he glanced back and forth, staring anxiously at Emma and nearly spitting acid through his eyes at Seth. Of course Seth didn't notice. Leah followed his glaze back to Emma, a low growl rumbled in the back of her throat. "You know he'll just throw himself in front of her, Leah." Edward sighed; he rolled his eyes at me. Leah glared at Edward, but she seemed to agree, if she tried to kill Emma, tried to get ride of the problem she would only end up hurting Seth, and the pack. I knew with every fiber of my being, if Emma was killed, we would fight.

please comment if you liked it. And if anything confused you, please feel free to ask, i usually clear stuff that is confusing in the next chapter.


	19. The wolf pack

Chapter nineteen, THE WOLF PACK

The wind blew in both directions as I stood facing the trees, one was light and smelled of burning timber, wild flowers, tires as they drove drown the street by my families home and as always rain. The other was not a natural breeze, it stunk of dog, shape shifter actually, but the smells were very similar. This breeze was the result of four men running as fast as their transformed wolf legs could carry them. The trees swayed forcefully as the group moved. They stayed close together, being careful of any danger. Paul was the first to make it past the trees, then Quil, Jared and finally Sam. He had slowed to transform back to his human form and quickly throw on the outfit he had tied to his leg, as Jacob did.

They stood at the edge of the tree line watching us soundlessly. As Sam cleared the trees Leah opened her mouth to say something, but Sam shook his head to silence her. He nodded to Paul as he took small caucus steps toward us. Jared and Quil stood on either side of Sam. Sam watched us, while Quil and Jared watched everything else. Paul stood at the line of the trees. Edward stepped forward; he ran his hand over my cheek, gently stoking my lips as he passed me. I held nessie tighter, holding myself back from grabbing him. "Bella maybe Nessie should come inside." Esme whispered from behind the sliding glass door. I did not turn to face her, I simply nodded. I kissed Renesmee on her forehead and both cheeks. Then placed her on the ground, she frowned up at me unwilling to miss the action.

She glanced at Jacob for help, but he shook his head and pointed to the house. Nessie stuck out her lower lip and looked like she was about to protest but changed her mind and moved for the door. I turned then to watch her, Esme stood with the door open just enough to let nessie slip through. Millie and Nathan stood at her side staring back at me. Millie and Nathan were four months old now, it was hard to believe, well it would be if we hadn't seen this once before with Renesmee. Nathan progressed at about the same speed nessie had. He talked around the same time she had. Walked about the same time too, he's smart and quick unlike other children his age. Millie is another story all together, she had walked and talked almost to the second after Nathan, but mentally she was in a league of her own.

She had never been one for children's books. She preferred to sit in Carlisle's study and scour his book shelves for the biggest thickest books he owned. Her IQ was that of a high school graduate, Carlisle had tested her and Nathan; Nathan had scored in JR high, as nessie had at their age. Carlisle wondered if this was another gift, I had two, so we knew more than one gift was not impossible. Alice had wondered if her IQ was simply the result of her visions. "You grow up fast when you can see into the future, it's not always pretty." Alice had told us when we had been discussing the matter.

Millie smiled up and me, her lips were pulled back so far I could see all of her pearl white teeth. Her appearance was peaceful and her grin was so relaxed I just knew this had to end well. I smiled back as best I could, now more relaxed then before, I directed myself towards the growing hostility. Edward and Sam still walked slowly towards the invisible line in the center of the Cullen's backyard. Both men had looks of concern and suspicion, we had been allies for so long the distrust was out of place and I knew it was unnecessary.

"Edward." Sam nodded in greeting. "Hello Sam." Edward replied. "You know why we have come then." "Of course, but I don't need to read your mind to know why." "You can see why we are concerned then." Sam looked at me quickly before meeting Edwards's eyes again. I glanced over to Emma and Nathaniel. Emma stared at the ground wide eyed and unaware. Nathaniel stood still as a statue blocking her from the wolfs view.

Alice and jasper had moved to stand between Edward and Emma, sort of a middle force just incase things got serious. I felt eyes on me and I turned to see jasper staring at me in a quizzical way. I realized I was relaxed and unconcerned by the situation. I smiled calmly at him, which seemed to confuse him even more. I knew something he did not, Millie had smiled at me. It had to be signal; no child would smile when their mother was in danger. "Yes, I do. This is different. We understand, but this is not something Emma can control. And it is definitely not something she planned; no matter how much you wish it was some conspiracy towards your pack. Jasper has felt you inching for a fight for quite some time now." Sam stiffened and glared in jaspers general direction. "Now, now." Alice called sweetly. "No need to get us involved."

"What are we tiring to figure out here?" Seth asked sheepishly, barley raising his voice above a whisper. "Now reason to be angry at Seth, you know better then anyone this is not something you can control. "The….Woman, she is married, yes?" "Yes, she is." Edward answered. "She is also a vampire?" "Yes, she is." He repeated. "She also has two children." Jacob called. Sam raised his eyebrows in question. Edward only nodded, while I glared at Jacob. Sam sighed and motioned to the wolves behind him. The backed away into the woods and returned moments later in human form dressed as Sam in only pants. Edward relaxed and turned to smile at me. "There is nothing we can do. It is what it is. Imprinting is not something we or anyone else can control." Sam told the group. Seth smiled and took an unwise step to reach Emma. "Stop." Edward called. Nathaniel whipped his head to Seth and let a low growl slip through his teeth. "Just because they are okay with it, doesn't mean I am."

Sam sighed and looked to Edward. "Her husband." He clarified. Alice skipped over to Edward and he tilted his head slightly in thought. "Is it really necessary Alice?" Alice scowled. "Fine." He sighed and turned back to face me. Alice's breath taking smile light up her face, she danced to Jaspers out stretched hand. Glancing back at the retreating wolves she called "Feel free to stay, we're having a party." They walked to Nathaniel and Emma. Emma looked up for the first time since Seth's announcement. "Happy Birthday Emma." The concern and fear I had forgotten, or had chosen to forget, flew back into my mind with such force I leaned back on my heals to keep my balance. The memory that would have caused me sleepless nights, if I still had the ability to sleep, crystal clear memories of cake, parties and succubus visitors.

hey guys, hope you liked it. if you have any questions please feel free to ask and if any thing is confusing i will try to clear it up next chapter. Please comment if you enjoyed my story! Thanks for reading.


	20. Birthday's and other unwelcome events

Chapter Twenty- BIRTHDAY'S AND OTHER UNWELCOMED EVENTS

Nessie and I sat on the slightly worn folding chair facing the Cullen's vast back yard. Alice and jasper walked back and forth from the house to the yard, each time carrying some new decoration. Jasper stayed a few inches behind Alice each time. He had a nervous anxious face as he scanned the woods for the eightieth time. Jasper forced a weak smile as Alice turned to ask his advice about where the wolfs table should be. He scowled as soon as she turned away. Alice stepped carefully, placing one foot in front of the other, toe to heal, heal to toe, measuring the distance between the tables the vampires would be sitting and the four extra large family sized tables she had picked especially for the "guests". She stopped three feet away, turned to look back at the vampire tables, sighed and walked another eight feet. Finally coming to a stop, she placed the three tables she held on the lawn.

"Why did you invite them Alice?" He grumbled trying to hide his displeasure.

"Come on Jaz, the more the merrier." Alice answered him in her sweetest voice. Behind me I heard a cold humorless laugh.

"Alice don't pretend you wanted those mutts here. You only invited them because you can't see what that succubus will do. You don't even know for sure if she's coming." Rosalie snapped. Alice's back stiffened but she did not turn. Jasper twisted his head just enough to throw Rose a warning glance. Rosalie stuck up her chin, but held Millie in her arms just a bit tighter; she seemed to relax a bit as she twirled one of Millie's many ruby red curls. Millie watched Alice with adoring eyes as she scampered form one brightly over decorated table to another.

Only Jacob and Seth had stayed behind, the other wolf's in question had gone home, not retreated as Jacob had pointed out to rose, to gather the rest of the still growing pack. They had decided to join the party as, what Sam called, a diplomatic gesture. They felt they were the watchers of forks and as such they should check in on the "trouble makers". Truthfully though, I don't think they can say no when esmes cooking is involved.

The talk of her culinary talents had spread like wild fire in the reservation, making the Cullen family even less threatening then before. She and Carlisle had gone to the super market, a trip which they were both thrilled about, having never needed to do such before the wolfs. Alice had demanded she make the cake, we all know better then to argue with Alice. It turned out however the only part of the cake Alice really wanted to do was the decorating.

The sound of giggles and loud banging poured for the kitchen in such a consistent stream no one, not even Alice, called to see if everything was going alright in there anymore. Edward, Jacob, Emmett and Nathan had tried to sneak out of helping with the grunt work, they had of course been caught and sentenced to snack duty. I was very glad for the fact I did not need food, I was sure even with Edward doing most of the work, Jacob, Emmett and little Nathan were doing all they could to get in his way.

Emma had finally moved out her momentary coma to sit on the trunk of a rotted tree. Nathaniel kneeled beside her stroking her hand and talking as calmly as he could. I looked up from my thoughts to see Millie staring intently at me with wondering eyes.

"Aunt Bella, who's Emily?" I met her eyes as they flashed from the matching green of her mothers to her 'normal' snow white. She blinked and waited for my answer.


	21. Answers to unasked questions

Chapter twenty-one-ANWSERS TO UNASKED QUESTIONS

"Well, She is married to that big guy that was talking with Uncle Edward." Edward appeared behind me in seconds of hearing his name. I couldn't help but laugh with the others at the sight of my gorgeous husband, his hair turned white with flour. Little pieces of what smelled like burnt chocolate covering his left shoulder. He held a whisk in one hand and a large family sized mixing bowl in the other. He frowned and turned to leave our giggles, revealing the seat of his pants and the ends of his navy blue shirt were also covered in baking flour. Nessie jumped from my lap and tugged on Edwards's shirt tail. I laughed again as Renesmee made a face and clapped her little hands together sending a puff of white powder in to the air.

"What have you done to my cake?" Alice cried, horrified, from across the lawn, she and jasper were setting up the last of the sound system and for some reason the largest stereo had been placed at the edge of the woods. Alice flew past us, in a swift wildly blinding movement, straight for the kitchen where the giggles and loud shouting stopped instantly, followed more or less immediately by mumbled apologies. Jasper shook his head laughing under his breath, he bend and picked up an impossibly large box, continuing his decorating. Millie stared intently at my face never releasing me from her absorbed gaze. I smiled down at her trying to find my place in the story.

"Sam." Millie reminded me.

"Right, she is Sam's wife." I couldn't hide my smile when I thought of their wedding. It had been mid winter. The snow had been falling lightly the night before, covering forks with a blanket of crystal that sparkled with the modest amount of sun that broke through the clouds. Emily glowed in her silk and lace as she made her way down the isle. I was glad Charlie had thought to bring a camera. I took Nessie in my arms and made my way into the noise filled house. I stopped in front of the over whelming book shelf, hopping against hope I might find the photo album.

"Bottom left, bella." Alice chimed from the kitchen.

"Ah ha, thank you Alice." I called behind me as I pulled the leather bound album out from between my copy of a tale of two cities and Rensemee's new favorite the complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe. A gift she had received from Jasper for her first birthday.

"This is her." I said pointing to Emily's smiling face, the last picture in the book. I sat down on the extra large sofa, Nessie on my lap. Nathan had left Alice's watchful eyes in the kitchen to listen to the story. He sat with his sister on my left side, while Edward gave up being of any help in the kitchen with drill sergeant Alice on his tail, to sit on my right, arm draped delicately on my shoulder, his fingers dragging softly through my hair. Making me forget where I was or what I had been doing, I drew in a shabby unnecessary breath of air and tried to compose myself.

"She is related to Leah, you remember Leah don't you?" I hide a smile as I asked. No one ever forgets Leah, not that she means to, but she leaves a lasting impression. She doesn't seem to notice her rigid spiteful appearance when ever she is in the presence of vampires. Millie nodded solely, Leah had been quite clear on her opinion of little Millie. Leah had decided to stay home and forget the party. Perhaps she was just too ashamed of her behavior or more likely too upset about Sam's verdict.

"She's very pretty." Millie stated matter a factlly. She ran her finger cross Emily's scarred face. Her eyes showed the pity we all felt for her. No one knew the dangers of loving a myth the way she did.

"It was a shot gun wedding." Jacob called from the kitchen. I laughed and nodded. That had been quite a month for poor Sam. Within days of the news he had moved the wedding date, the wedding that Emily had pain steakingly planned since the date Sam popped the question, to the end of December. A few days after our encounter with the Volturi. I froze reflexively at the thought of Aro. His eyes flashed in my mind, even though my last encounter with Aro was five years ago, on that snow covered field, the thought of him was still so unsettling just the idea of Aro caused me to hug Renesmee just that much tighter. I sighed, causing the small group to stare worrying at my troubled expression.

"How is Ephraim?" I asked dragging the name out, emphasizing my distaste for Sam's choice. Not that we didn't understand it. Poor Emily I thought, she was too in love to see the poor choice she had made allowing Sam name privileges. It had been a marvel to watch Emily go through the normal human birthing process. Ephraim had taken nine months to come into the world, Emily's belly growing slowly as it should. Ephraim had been born in a neutral part of forks, the only safe way, Billy had told Sam, was to have Carlisle be Emily's doctor.

It had taken eight months just to convince him. Ephriam had been born ten pounds three ounces. A beautiful healthy baby, with no signs of fur or a tail. Jacob had worried about the Cullen's influence being to strong and causing poor Emily to give birth to a pedigree wolf. We had secretly sighed in relief when Sam brought us the pictures. Carlisle had been the only vampire allowed to see Emily, but the excitement had gotten the better of him and after Emily was taken home he had rushed to show us.

"Ephriam Samual Uley is doing fine. I swear he thinks the name will give his kid a boast in the ranking department" Jacob wrinkled his nose, shaking his head.

"Ephraim?" the strained voice surprised us all; we looked up to see Emma leaning with a forced appearance of calm, against the door frame. Nathanial stood anxious behind her arms placed carefully so not to touch her but ready in the unlikely event she'd pass out.

hope you guys liked the new chapter. I loved emily in the twilight series and i wanted to make sure she and sam had a happy life. let me know what you think.


	22. Party time

Chapter twenty-two- PARTY TIME.

"Momma come listen to aunt Bella's story." Millie cried cheerfully. Nathanial was by Emmett's favorite chair in the blink of a humans eyes. He patted the sit inviting her to sit. She forced a stiff smile to me. I bobbed my head towards the chair. She nodded, then moved to sit.

"Ephraim is Neisse's age. He used to come over with Jacob sometimes, but he's starting kindergarten soon and Emily wants him to get ready. He's pretty normal, Emily thinks she may have been too big of an influence on his genes, because he's never had any of the wolf symptoms. He's still young though, so you never know. Jacob was sixteen when he changed." Jacob poked his head out of the kitchen listening. It looked like he had wiped sweat off his face without realizing his hands were covered in frosting, his cheeks and forehead were tinted pink with the colored sugar.

"Well, the changes have been happening sooner for each tribes member since those "friends" of yours visited." He winced under his owns words. We didn't like to speak about Aro or his coven.

"Oh bella," he snapped his fingers causing me to look up from the photo album in surprise. "Alex changed last weekend." Alex was the youngest member of the tribe. He had just turned twelve a month ago. I shook my head, no one so young should have so much to worry about.

"He's fine, one of the lucky ones. His parents know what's going on, so he doesn't get hassled about the late nights." My expression must have given away my position about making a twelve year old run watch around forks at night when there was danger.

"Bell's don't give me that look. We stay close, it was his idea." I furrowed my eyebrows, about to start a war, but Alice, still moving with the grace of a ballerina, soared into the room carrying a cake big enough to feed an army or, in our case, just enough for the twenty or so wolfs. The ten tear cake stood a good two feet over Alice, but she held it in one hand with such ease you would have thought it was made of air. The smells of dark chocolate, butter cream and raspberry that had been only soft scents in passing breezes, flooded the room in such a profound way it made my head feel slightly feathery. I wondered then if one of the many schools Alice had attended in her lifetime had been a culinary school. It made me chuckle, only Alice would take classes for cooking when no one in the house could eat. The cake was that of the cruel vision I had seen. My chest grew stiff and my hands clutched tighter to the album.

"Bella, that's an antique." Alice sighed. It was then that I heard the leather bond book groan under my stone touch. I lifted my hands, leaving an impression of my fingers so detailed you could plainly see the wedding ring on my left hand. Edward took the book from me and carefully pulling his hand cross the cover smoothed the leather back into it pristine condition.

"Emily? She's not one of them is she?" Emma asked pointing to Jacob.

Jacob snorted, "She is now. She knew about "us" since the first day she met Sam. But no she's not a wolf if that's what you mean."

"Hmm, What happened to….?" Emma started to ask leaning over the arm of the lazy boy to sneak a peak at the album. No one said any thing and after a moment Emma gasped in understanding.

"Poor dear, what some people do for love." Her hand unconsciously brushed the scar that covered most of her stomach, the wound was undetectable to human eyes, just a faint glimmer on her snow white skin. The way jaspers scars had been to me when I had the poor eyes of a human. To us though, to vampires, the scar was distinct and always visible, even with the heaviest of clothing a ragged line raised, pushing the fabric up considerably from the last rib to the hip line. Sometimes when I would talk to her I could feel my eyes moving unconsciously to her stomach and the wound that had taken her life, a light smile touched her lips as she looked at me, the smile lighting up her eyes. This seemed to mean more to Nathaniel then to me.

He backed away form the chair, hand folded on the back of his head. He smiled genuinely, but his eyes had the appearance they once held when the possibility of Emma's death still hung in the air. Emma turned and reached her hand out to him, he rushed to take it. Kissing the palm and fingers of her out stretched hand, he shook slightly. He was crying, crying the only way a vampire could, tearless and more deeply than any human would understand. The energy in the air was as thick as tar, I turned my eyes away, certain this was not meant for my eyes.

"Love you." Emma mouthed,

"Always and forever." Nathaniel whispered.

The embarrassingly romantic silence was broken by the two words I had never thought before I'd be glad to hear.

"Party time!" Alice cheered, dancing splendidly in to the room.

thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed the new chapter. sorry the postings are so far apart.


	23. Parties and why i hate them

Chapter twenty-three- PARTYS AND WHY I HATE THEM

Standing in the bizarre sunshine my skin sparkled and glowed, under different circumstances I would have been marveling at the beauty. Unfortunately my mind had taken me in a different direction. I watched the perfectly content faces of my friends and family with rigid fear. The yard and everyone in it was the exact copy of the vision I had seen. The only exception being in the vision before I had not seen the tables set for the wolfs, Millie assured me they had not been there before. Alice changed the future by asking the wolves to attend.

The extraordinary stillness of my features felt right and that thought calmed me a bit, not enough to breathe though. Edward helped Alice carry the rest of the food Esme had prepared on to the long buffet table next to the expertly decorated cake. As everyone fluttered around I reviewed jaspers instructions. This morning as the sun rose over the trees, while the children slept, jasper and Carlisle had held a last second meeting around the dining room table.

"There are some new facts." Carlisle told the attentive room of vampires and Jacob.

"It's worse them we had feared." Jasper paced uncharacteristically around the table.

Carlisle nodded. "There is much information about their cruelty, greed and selfishness. They only find mates when they are hungry for a fresh soul or.." The room seemed to heat up, like a fire was being flamed under the soft stone floor.

"Or?" Nathaniel's voice rose over Carlisle's cutting him off mid word.

"Or" Carlisle repeated composedly, "To continue their blood line. It is said that succubus's both male and female are related, so they must marry 'beneath' them, humans. They feel the same way most vampires do, that humans are play things, no more then food and entertainment. The women of their species do any way. The women seem to be the leaders, when men leave to have children most never return. The men are thought to be weak, because they fall in love with the ones they are supposed to deceive. They marry the humans and spend the rest of their lives trying to blending in, like we try do."

"They are the human form of leeches; they take and take until there is nothing left. Most men die, but the unlucky ones lose their minds. They have so little soul left that they lose grip on reality. There are no accounts of any survivors. " Jaspers voice speed up as he spoke; each word seemed to push the next. His eyes grew tight and I knew the worst of the news was yet to come.

"Son." Carlisle spook coolly. "Calm yourself." Jasper nodded, flopping quietly into Alice's awaiting arms. Jasper had become more and more jumpy since alice told us that her future disappeared along with mine when the women appeared. He had followed her around like a lost puppy, begging her with whispers to leave with him, go away to keep her safe, but everytime she would just sigh and ignore him.

"There must be something." Edward stammered. I looked up at his face trying to read the fear in his eyes.

"No, we have searched every book, website and possible source. There is nothing." We waited as patiently as possible for the details we had missed. Emmett whined and bobbed uncomfortably in his shoes, Emmett hated not knowing more than anyone.

"There's no known way to…." Jaspers hung his head. Alice looked up into his eyes with wonder and worry filling her melted honey eyes. "kill them."

With no way of knowing why the woman was coming and now with no way to defeat her, the thought of locking me in a room was on Edwards and Alice's minds once again. I promised them I would be on my best behavior but it didn't seem to calm them, especially since now when ever Alice checked the future, I disappeared that much faster. I shook my head clearing away the thoughts, just in time to look up and into the most beautiful pair of honey eyes being held in the arms of my true love. Edward held Nessie in his arms as he told her a story about when he and I were in high school. I wish he would stop telling those, they always begin or end with me falling up, down or into something.

Each time he looked up Edward glanced in my direction and shot me his breath taking crooked smile. I tried to will my lips to move, but they stayed as they were thin tight lines. I was lost again in my thoughts as the velvety jazz rhythm filled the yard. Still unmoving my eyes caught the actions of incomparable beauty. Rosalie took Renesmee form Edward and with her began to dance in graceful elegant circles. Edward glided towards me, he froze a few feet from me and with the grace of a dancer he bowed and took my hand kissing my fingers gently. My knees felt like melting butter, despite the fact they were stronger then reinforced steal. With out even thinking I flew into his arms. The music filled the yard, we twirled and swayed as if the music it's self was moving us. I smiled knowing now my movements were as perfect and fluid as Edwards.

Alice put down the record she had been playing with to greet the arriving guests. Sam held Emily's hand as they pasted the oak trees. Nessie ran to meet Ephraim who eagerly tripped and bounced over the little rocks or tree trunks in his path. The two children hugged quickly then ran to meet Millie and Nathan. Millie stood smiling in her party dress completely focused on the approaching boy. Emma, Emmett, Rose and Nathaniel walked to meet Sam and be introduced to Emily. The others had made it past the trees by this point and were all heading at once to the buffet table.

Having something explode near you is startling. Having a lot of things explode all at once is heart stopping especially when you didn't know they were there in the first place. That's the only way I can explain what happened next. The wolfs gave the group approaching Sam a quick glance too hungry to care. But that was all it took, out of the twenty or so wolves that had been brave enough to attended, eight of them stopped dead in their tracks. All eight were unbreakably focused on poor sweet Emma. To say it was absolutely incomprehensible doesn't even begin to cover it. Eight wolves of varying ages stared at their sun, too overwhelmed by this new development to comprehend the other seven wolves around them with the same expression.

I know, i know, everything will be explained in the next few chapters. If you have any comments or questions please feel free to post them. I will answer any questions about this or any chapter.

I am very sorry for the inconsistent postings, my internet no longer works so i have to use my friends computer. Hope you like the new chapter and contiune reading. THANK YOU!


	24. The truth or something close to it

Chapter Twenty-four- THE TRUTH OR SOMETHING CLOSE TO IT.

As far as I know such a large imprinting had never taken place before and I was absolutely sure it was never to one woman. It would have been impossible to any human ears, but when the eyes of the wolfs set on Emma a soft snapping sound echoed off the trees, like that of a twig breaking. The sound of something clicking into place, that's how Jacob had described it long ago.

Edward and I had stopped our movements, staring blankly at the inconceivable scene. Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and the rest of the family rushed from the house, the absolute silence we were engulfed in must have startled them. I opened my mouth to explain to Jacob, but no words would come out. Jacob scanned the yard; he took a step back in understanding.

"How?" He chocked. The words seemed to strangle him. Sam pulled his hand brutally across his forehead, leaving a red line where his nails had smashed his skin. Emily rushed to her son, grabbing him up, hiding him in her arms. She hurried back to her husbands side, she watched his expressions as he shifted between rage and overwhelming fear.

"What" Sam screeched "is she!" Nathaniel shifted himself to once again stand defensively in front of his wife.

"SAM!" Alice screamed. "They need to go, they need to go now." Her voice was hard and worried, her little finger pointed at Emily and Ephraim. Sam defensively wrapped his arm around his family.

"Why." His voice was full of confusion and accusation. He threw his arms towards the frozen wolves.

"Can't you smell it?" She asked her voice low. I sniffed the air as Sam and the rest of the family did. The air was sweet, too sweet, like burning sugar.

Sam nodded, his hand was held tightly to his nose as were the other members of the pack. The smell must have been stronger to their kind. "And what of this?" He asked. Sam glared at Emma, she flinched under his gaze.

"Later, go now take the children." Edward told them. "Seth take Emily and the children home. You who have just imprinted must go too; you are no good to us in this state." The wolves opened their mouths to protest, but Sam growled and the others hung their heads in defeat.

"Go home." He all but barked at the group.

"The rest will stay." Sam told us with absolute confidence. "This is our town and we will protect it."

The Men still staring at Emma turned to run, they transformed midstride. I think they were trying to impress her. Seth took Neisse's and Millie's hand, he reached for Nathan but Nathan slapped his hand away, breaking his wrist and four fingers. I flinched at the cracking sound, I rushed to his side but the fingers were already healing. I could hear the popping nose as they set back in the joints.

"I want to fight." Nathan called to his father. "Im stronger then Uncle Emmett. I can help. I wanna help!" Nathan folded his arms and lifted his chin. Emma had slipped back into her shock coma; Nathaniel and Alice were lowering her in to the folding chair by the door. When she heard this it seemed to slap her wake. She jumped out of Alice and Nathaniel's helpful hands to rush with blinding speed to her son's side. With a look I had never seen on her sweet loving face before; she scooped Nathan up into her arms. I was not the only one shocked by Emma's devastating expression of pure terror. She loved her family as much as I loved mine and the thought of losing them was more than anyone could take.

"Do you what would happen to mommy if you got hurt?" She murmured. Nathan held tightly to his look of defiance and pride. But Emma started to shake with tearless weeping and he grasped the situation with wisdom beyond his years, mostly because he was only a few months old.

"Mommy don't cry. Please I want to help. Don't you know it would hurt me and Millie just as much if you and daddy were hurt?" Emma continued to sob, but it became less and less until she and Nathan just stood there.

"Emma? We don't have time. He could help, both of them could." Alice rubbed Emma's back.

Emma nodded, "You stay behind me, no exceptions." Her voice held a stern warning. Both Millie and Nathan nodded quickly before moving to stand discreetly behind their parents. Seth moved forward towards Renesmee looking at Edward for a sign. Nessie stared at Edward looking for the same sign.

"I know that Alice, but it still dangerous." His voice was cold, but thoughtful. The knot in my chest pulsed.

"You can't be serious!" I struggled for breath.

"Her powers will help us. You know her strength." Edward tired to assure me.

"I…" Was all I could answer before Alice shouted "Now you need to leave now!"

As quickly as he could manage Seth disappeared replaced instantly by his wolf counter part. Emily climbed swiftly on to his shoulders pulling Ephraim out of his father hug. Sam stood on his toes pushing himself up high enough to kiss Emily good bye. Emily wiped the tears, overflowing her eyes; away before little Ephraim could see. Then Seth, Emily, Ephraim and the imprinted eight turned and made their way back to the reservation.

Before anyone could move the sound of laughter floated though the trees, to our good fortune the opposite side of Seth and the others escape path. And there she was, the woman I had seen. Her smile was icy, full of wickedness.

The soft melody of the happy birthday song slipped from her lips. Her voice was as honey sweet as her scent. It stung my ears and the scent stuck to my nose, filling my lungs with sweet fire when ever I took a breath.

Her eyes were locked on Emma, as she reached up and softly stocked the bunch of pink and white balloons tied to the oak tree.

"Happy birthday Emma darling." Emma? How did she know Emma? Emma's entire body trembled so hard I could hear her teeth crashing together, Nathaniel secured his arms round her, but it only made her shake harder.

"Well?" The succubus asked stepping forward causally. She looked into Emma's eyes, she smiled with such unexpected warmth I felt my body drift into my attack pose, I straightened back up before anyone could notice. But the woman's eyes flickered to me for a brief moment. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hi…" Her voice shook as hard as her body the words were too soft for any human to hear. Her eyes were wide with panic. "Mom."

Hello people! thanks as always for reading. i hope you liked my new chapter and i f you have any questions please ask and please comment! i love to hear what you think.


	25. Frozen smiles

Chapter twenty five- FROZEN SMILES

The Cullen home as a rule was a usually quite place seeing as bugs, birds and other wildlife seemed to understand the danger we provided. But now standing in the awkwardly cheerfully decorated yard the world around us seemed to echo silence. The looks on each face appeared to copy the last. Fear, shock, horror, worry, the only different expression came from the woman in the tight black dress. Her smiled was pulled so tightly, the corner of her lips pulled up slightly. Her teeth were a dazzling white that glowed in the sun shine, almost as much as my skin.

The woman's eyes were locked on Emma's frozen shaking form. She walked forward into the line of vampires and werewolf's, not the smallest look of fear on her face. Why would she need to worry I wondered, she couldn't be killed. She could walk through a field of land mines, jump into a meat grinder and take a bath in acid, just as easily as anyone could open a door. It meant nothing to her and that was terrifying.

"Twenty-one, oh, my baby is all grown up. It seems like just yesterday she was in diapers." Her expression was soft, all malice and falseness vanished. Her smile was small, only pulling up the corners of her lips.

"That's because that's the last time you saw me." Emma's voice raised a few decimals. The woman flinched back, the mask of defiance and cruel glee jumped back into place. She slinked forward, continuing her walk without alarm.

"Don't be that way. I came all the way down here just to see you." Her eyes scanned the motionless figures scattered around her.

"Strange company you keep baby." The words hissed through her teeth, disapproval oozed from every word. "Parasite's, what was she thinking." She whispered. It was then I realized she didn't know about Emma's 'condition'. Why would she, we don't usually advertise. The sun was hidden by soft clouds, only a few stray beams still got through. Emma looked as normal as any human would. The smell of Sam's men and Emily must be throwing off the scent that there was at the moment no human in the field. Jasper had assured us the succubus sense of smell was only about 30% where ours was as high as it could get. Theirs was much better than any human, but no where near ours

"Wait, you're her mother? What does that make her then?" Sam asked, he seemed almost relieved she was more then human or vampire.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Raina, the kind and fair ruler of the Signe clan. This is my daughter and the rightful princess, next in line for the throne. She is half human and have succubus, as I and the rest of my clan. Haven't you ever noticed how people are drawn to you? Even as a baby people seemed to go out of there way just to see your smile."

"No one liked me as I child. You must be…wrong or something I can't be a succubus." Emma tripped over her words. The rest of us were having trouble figuring how to restart our breathing.

"With the girl's right? Our powers seem to attract the opposite gender and repel our own. I knew your powers would be strong, I could tell the day you were born. Your powers should are not fully matured until your twenty first birthday, but you were always so overpowering. Im so proud." The sweet untainted smile returned. She sighed deeply and shook her head with understanding.

"Oh, I get it." Edward said. He nodded to himself as if a veil had been lifted. "She has something like bella covering her thoughts, not as strong. It's not like a power though, it more like she doesn't think." Emmett grinned from ear to ear and Alice giggled. Raina's chin shot up, but she did not move or even speak.

"You didn't come here to see her. You came here to take her back with you!" Emma's eyes dropped to the floor.

"It's true. You are the rightful princess and as such you must come with me to take over the throne." She spook with pride, as if this was what every child always wanted to hear from the mother who abandoned them.

Emma was as stunned as the rest of us. I watched as her face fight different expressions. Millie and Nathan were safely hidden behind her.

"You leave with out a word to anyone, I haven't heard from you in twenty years and now I'm supposed to just leave my life behind and come with you to become some kind of princess." Her face had finally settled on angry annoyance.

"I have husband and..." She stopped short keeping the most precious people I her life hidden. Her mother looked puzzled, like Emma had said something impossible.

"Husband?" She looked around at the men, Rose grabbed Emmett's arm pulling him close. Alice rapped tiny her arms around Jaspers waist. Edward took my hand and Carlisle rested his hands on esmes shoulder. Each vampire claimed their other half leaving only the werewolf's and Nathaniel. How could she not see Nathaniel as her husband right away? He had been holding her close ever since she had arrived.

"Who?" Sam was the closest and he took a step back when her stone cold eyes bore into his.

"Me." Nathaniel croaked. He seemed to be as afraid of her as Emma. Raina smiled, a low giggle slipped through her lips it grew louder until she was holding her sides in pain, tears spilling over her eyes.

"You?" She asked still laughing. "Why would you go and do something so dumb Nathaniel?"

We all turned to stare at Nathaniel. He looked only at Emma; she turned and met his worried eyes.

"Nathaniel? What's going on?" Her voice was tight with a new wave of worry and confusion.

"Silly boy, I knew you would be nothing but problems." Raina brushed the stray strands of hair from her eyes. "I should have let them kill you with the other." She said this with no emotion. Like she was talking about the weather. "But noooo, I spared you out of the goodness of my heart. Your only job was to watch over my girl until her twenty first birthday and you would had gotten your freedom. Now what will I do with you?" Emma pushed out of Nathaniel's arms stepping back towards her children.

Hello people! Okay hope you liked this chapter and as always please feels free to ask or/and comment. Thanks!


	26. The price's we must pay

Chapter twenty six- THE PRICE'S WE MUST PAY

"What?" the words fell from her trembling lips. "You are my mothers spy!" She screamed, her voice cut through the music and sent shivers down my spine. Millie and Nathan jumped in surprise.

"Everything between us was some sort of cover story so you could spy for her." She pointed at her mother, who seemed to be enjoying this display. Nathaniel rushed forward, but Emma held her arms out stopping him.

"How long had you been spying on me before we met?" All the fear she had been drenched in before was washed away by a new wave of fury.

"Our life together was a lie? Do you even love me? Was I some sort of game? See if you could get the half succubus freak into marrying you?" Nathaniel shook his head furiously, he tried to hug her, but Emma slapped his arms away.

"Don't touch me! Don't even look at me!" Emma backed away until she walked into Millie and Nathan. Millie and Nathan both had tears nipping at the corners of their eyes. We had never seen Emma so angry, I had never seen her raise her voice before.

"Sorry babies, mommy's sorry." Emma cooed, she bent and picked up her children, but froze half way in realization of her mistake. Still bent over she turned her head to see Raina just as shocked as she was. I'm not sure the reaction she was expecting, but the heart breaking smile that appeared on her face was a surprise to me.

"Grandchildren?" Her sugar sweet voice rapped around the words too comfortably, the sugar in her voice was like melted caramel dripped in my ears. She marched forward, only shooting glances at the others around her when they had the notion to growl or lean forward. Nathaniel stood with his hands moving back and forth between trying to touch Emma and wanting to cover his face to hide his pain. Emma held both of her children close to her chest, arms crossed against them. She took a step back with each step her mother took forward. Millie and Nathan stared daggers at Raina. Even surrounded by people who cared for her and would fight for her, Emma looked completely alone. Her world had crumbled down around her, leaving her grasping for some sort of truth and finding only lies.

"Hello babies, I'm your grandmamma." She reached her arms out as she walked, a laugh slipped through her lips when Emma's back smacked against a tree ending her pitiful attempts at escape. I gasped, causing Raina to turn. She looked at me sideways as if I had yelled fire in a crowded theatre.

"Yes?" She snapped the sugar disappeared from her voice; all that was left was cruelty and anger. I leaned forward letting my body feel the anger flowing off her. A smile played on my lips. I knew she was hundreds of years older then me, but staring at this..thing, I felt an unquenchable thirst to tear her limbs off one by one. I would have soared forward except for the fact I had forgotten Edwards hand was still holding mine.

In less then half a second I was hurled roughly behind my husband with my tiny sister in law crouching ready beside me. I opened my mouth to speak, but knew what I had to say must stay out of the succubus's ears. This looked like as good a time as any, I felt for the mental shield I carried always. I pushed and stretched until I had everyone I cared for tucked gently in the folds of my shield. I searched for nessie light first, tucking the folds of my shield tightly around my baby. Her light was the one I kept in the coroner of my eyes, even with all the other lights my daughter's stood out. Then I pushed my shield out of the way. Holding my breath, I shoved as hard as I could. This message must reach Edward before Raina got to Emma. When I felt my shield drape softly against my shoulders, I mentally shouted as loud as I could, hoping Edward was not too busy reading Raina to notice me.

Edwards head shot up, 'Edward?' I thought. He nodded once in acknowledgement. I sighed in relief. 'She doesn't know the twin's are vampires. Even worse she doesn't know Emma is a vampire and she doesn't seem to like us much.' Edward's whole body seemed to move with his head as he turned to Emma. Emma must have realized this fact because despite the fact Emma was still holding her children she looked like she was preparing to fight. What luck, so was i.

Hey twilight people! sorry i know it's a bit short. i am writing this while im working so.... I will try to update again soon. i have super crazy busy. hope you enjoy anyway!!!!! as always please comment/ask any questions you may have!!!! thanks guys, your the best!!


	27. The closest form of death

Chapter twenty seven- THE CLOSEST FORM OF DEATH

Emma's lips pulled up over her teeth, even without the passed down human embellished stories of fangs, the way Emma's teeth shown in the newly cloudy day was a dangerous sight. She let a menacing growl rip up her throat. Nathan pushed out of Emma's arms and fell uncharacteristically gracelessly to the floor. The little vampire child stood in front of his mother with arms spread out protecting her with all two feet four inches of his tiny frame. Raina leaned over smiling at her new found grandchild. I looked at the sky, pleading for the sun to stay hidden, to keep the boys skin from turning to diamonds.

But I knew it didn't matter, with or without the sun she was too close now, too close to not smell his unhuman scent or feel his cool skin. Half vampire children had pink checks and colored eyes not having to do with the type of blood they drank, the children had blood running through them, but the blood was cold, they did not give of warmth like a human should. She would notice this, it was impossible to miss.

'Edward' I thought, pulling my shield tighter against his perfect frame, caressing his muscles with the shield, it felt like my fingers were touching him. I lost myself momentary in his face. His eyes searched mine for the question I had forgotten. I shook my head to clear the thoughts not helpful at a time like this. He must have caught a few of the stray thoughts I tired to sweep in a mental corner for later review. He smiled and twirled his hand, showing me to move along in my thoughts.

'What can we do?' the question dislodged it's self from among the others, before I lost my grip on the shield and it sprung back into place, still protecting my family but keeping my thoughts hidden. He looked around causing me to do the same. I saw no escape, no way to change her attention. She bent closer staring into Nathan's bright green eyes.

"He has your eyes Emma. The most beautiful shade of green." She sighed and smiled up at Emma. Emma turned her head away to keep her melted honey eyes hidden. Raina took this as the normal distaste Emma had shown to her since her arrival. She turned back to Nathan; I heard the audible rush of air that we all took in when Raina's hand moved from her side to rest on Nathan's red curls. No one moved even the trees seemed to stop swaying as Raina's hand left his hair. To my relief she stood up and wrinkled her nose.

"He stinks of vampire. You need to be more careful Emma, these things are unpredictable. They might hurt this defenseless angel." Raina did nothing to hide her repulsion; she even looked me in the eyes when she said it. Edward and Alice both hissed. It seemed that Nathan had been the one most wounded by his grandmother's words. He moved a few steps to where a wooden picnic table rested still covered in the excessive decorations. He placed his hand on one of the table legs and was about to close his fist when Millie cleared her throat. Nathan looked up and seemed to grasp his mistake, he grumbled about fairness but reclaimed his place in front of his mother. Emmett and Nathan shared a glace; Emmett understood the annoyance of hiding his immense strength.

I was watching the lights of my family when Raina's gasp broke me from my concentration. Raina's left hand was resting on Emma's check; she was staring into her eyes, not the bright green eyes of her human days. The honey brown that anyone versed in vampires knew meant a vegetarian life style.

"How did this happen!?!" she screeched. "What did you vile things do to my daughter?" She turned her body to face us. She scanned the group looking each member up and down searching for a sign of guilt.

"She's a monster! You've turned my only daughter into a freak of nature!! She can't be my successor, not like this. I'm too old to rule and have no other daughter, you have ruined everything" Her hand flew off Emma's face like she had placed it on an oven. Emma turned her head down into Millie's hair. Millie turned to face her grandmother letting Raina see her beauty for the first time. Millie's features mimicked Nathaniel, but the beauty came from Emma and party from the fact she was half vampire and vampires beauty greatly enhanced any human no matter how homely. The viciousness faded from Raina's face. Her eyes shifted back and forth, she whispered quickly to herself then deciding on something she nodded.

"I suppose she'll have to do." Raina stretched her immortal arms to take Emma's daughter from her.

Hey people, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Gonna post again soon.


	28. The straw that broke the vampires back

Chapter twenty eight- THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE VAMPIRE'S BACK

Everyone has a moment in life where enough is enough. You can no longer fake a smile or force your self to move forward. A moment when all you want to do is scream and fight. This was Emma's.

Emma's lips pulled up, she crouched into attack position, the same moment she moved Millie into her back. Millie wrapped her arms around her mother and pressed her face into the thin summer dress Emma had put on that morning. Nathan watched his mother and a smile flew to his lips. He leaned into attack position; a shiver ran down my spine as a growl ripped up the child's throat. My mind was blank as Emma moved slowly circling her mother, Emma's eyes never moved from her target. I had taught her that.

"You'd never hurt me. Isn't it a better idea to cut your losses and just give me the child? You can keep the boy, I have no use for him." Emma snarled and Millie's hands turned red with the fierceness of her grip on Emma's neck.

"You can only be angry with yourself child. I can't have vampire trash taking over as the new queen. You must understand that." Her words came out calm and tired, like this was common knowledge.

"All I know, mother, is you will never get my daughter. You'll have to kill me first." The words were like daggers in my chest. I knew I would say the same thing if it was me in her place.

Raina watched her daughter, only moving her head as Emma continued her walk around her. Her expressions turned solemn, she nodded and replied. "So be it."

My foot seemed to move on it's own, jetting forward slightly. Alice placed her hand on my chest and pushed back. She gave me a warning glare before turning back to the scene at hand. Before anyone could do anything noises not that of normal animals came pouring from the woods. Deep throaty growls, breathe taking howls and the whimpering of dogs. I gasped for the air in the woods. Wolves, I'd bet my life, or so to speak, on it. Everyone seemed to know what was coming at the same time, except for Raina or maybe she didn't care. There's very little to fear when nothing can hurt you.

The eight imprinted men ran full speed through the yard kicking up grass and a few of Alice's decorations. Alice whimpered under her breath, but other wise kept calm. The wolves didn't stop until they circled Emma cutting her off from Raina. Emma looked more annoyed then worried; I could see the fight she had been building up wavering.

"She is Raina, Emma's mother." Edward answered the mental questions. Raina looked over the giant dogs more carefully and a sly smile crept to her lips.

"Not dogs, Shifters." She sounded pleased. She looked over each member of the pack. She didn't move too closely, as each one was eyeing her.

"What did I tell you?" Sam shouted. His arms were clenched at his sides.

The wolves whimpered under the weight of the alpha's anger. Jacob sighed, he did not treat his pack this way, but it was not his place to say anything. I had a feeling his pack would get bigger if Sam could not learn to be more careful with his powers.

"I told you to go home!" One of the wolves nodded to another standing close by. The others formed a tighter circle around Emma and her children while he ran to the woods. Only moment's later returning in human form. He must have lost rock paper scissors to have to speak to Sam.

"Well, we did, but ummm..now we're back?" Tyler, was only twenty, but by Jacob's account one of the strongest member's of the pack, cowered under the alpha. Sam raised his hand to his head. I looked to Jacob; we stared at each other in disbelief. I had never heard of anyone other then Jacob who had been able to defy a direct order from Sam, and he had only been able to do it because of who his grandfather was. Here were not one or two but eight who had been able to cut the ties of the alphas word.

"What about….i wasn't thinking of you when I sent you back!" Sam was right to keep his family a secret; we didn't know how fair Raina was willing to go to get what she wanted.

"Seth stayed behind to watch the, um, house. And your dad's there too and the rest of the reservation. Everyone's been told about the Cullen's visitor." Sam didn't relax, but this news did seem to make his less afraid.

"Have you they tied them to you Emma?" Raina asked, she seemed very uninterested in what ever the dog's were speaking about.

"Tied?" Sam asked. He was hoping there was a reason for this sudden defiance in so many of his pack, we all were. There were so many unanswered questions it'd be nice to at least break even. Raina sighed; she kept her eyes on Emma.

"Tied is the succubus form of imprinting as some call it. It is know differently to different groups of the mythical kind. Tied, imprinting, linked, it merely means what poets and simple minded humans call true love." She cringed.

"Yes I suppose." Emma answered. "But their not my true love. Nathaniel…. I mean I can't be truly loved by nine people. Each person has their own love. Right?"

"Of course, each HUMAN is born with something missing, it's not physical or mental you can't see it or touch it, but when you met them you know in some way your life would never be right without them. It's not the same for our kind Emma. We are born with out that emptiness. For the blood su…. Vampires they were once human so they have that empty space in their hearts and as vampires everything they experience is heightened their sight, hearing and especially love. They love more deeply then any human could, once they find that one person they are entirety changed. Even the dog's over there love more deeply then humans could. They have it a bit easier then others, they can feel it when they find that one person, like something clicking into place. Not us Emma, we can not feel love, that spark or pang in our hearts. That's why this," she waved her hand to the ring of wolves. "Happened. You can attract the heart of anyone who is not tied to another."

Emma dropped her head; she looked so hurt you would have thought Raina had struck her. Alice shifted her shoulders and Edward leaned back into me. It seemed everyone had been hurt by this news.

"It's not true." The whisper broke through the silence. "It's not. You're wrong." Nathaniel shook from head to foot. He had gone to stand with Esme who had tried to comfort him after Raina reviled his secret. He shot forward straight for Raina.

"Come now Nathaniel, I told you this might happen when you agreed to watch over her. I thought you were too hurt by your mother's death to care about anyone again. You even lived with the clan for a year and never came to 'love' anyone. I thought perhaps you were immune. You don't really love her; if you want I could break it for you. You only have to ask." She rested her hand under his chin. Nathaniel jumped back rubbing violently at his chin and throat with the back of his hand.

"Break it?" Emma asked. "You could do that?"

"Well of course." Raina rolled her eyes. "How else would we leave our husbands? Our powers are so strong that any men we use it on will follow us to the ends of the earth unless we release them." I shuddered at the tone in her voice; it was high and mighty with just a hint of mischievousness.

"Would you like me to help you Emma?" Her voice mimicked the sickingly sweet tone she had used before; it was too forced to be taken seriously now.

"Yes." Emma hide her face behind one of the many wolves protecting her.

"Are you sure? Look at them, look how they would easily give up their lives for you." Her complete lack of concern made Emma shutter.

"Do it." Emma's voice broke; the thought of protection from any and all enemies for her and her children was something anyone would think about even momentarily. But I knew she could never take another person's will away, especially if it's under a false imprinting, false true love.

"Where's my please?" She heaved a sigh, smiling.

"Please gram ma?" Millie had one hand in the air pleading with Raina the other was covering Emma's mouth, which had curled into an unsettling image of Emma's rage, exposed teeth and all.

"Anything for you princess." Esme ducked her head into Carlisle's chest. The thought of losing a part of her family hurt Esme deeply.

Raina walked swiftly to Tyler. She looked deeply into his eyes; he couldn't seem to look away. "You want to help Emma don't you dear?"

Tyler nodded, "Good bye." Raina said after a few seconds. Tyler swayed back as if he was going to fall, but then he snapped straight up. His hands flew to his head.

"Ow! Ow, what happened? My head's killing me." Tyler looked around until he caught the sight of his brothers circled around Emma. "Um, guys? What are you doing?"

"You see," Raina reached into a pocket I could not have thought possible on the skin tight dress, she pulled out a small pocket mirror and examined herself.

"If the love is true the tie will not break. It happens to the men of our kind, a curse you could call it. Over the years the bond between the men of our kind and the women of human kind has gotten stronger and most of the incubi, the men of our kind find, their true love and can not break the spell. It's sad really. It's said that succubae were created when a woman was scorned by her love; she was with child of course, she prayed to the gods to protect her daughter and all the females of future generations from the pain and humiliation of love, so the gods granted her the power to use the human's weakness towards love against them." She blew a kiss to the mirror before shutting it and placing it silently into her invisible pocket.

"Unfortunately, back then you couldn't find out the child's gender and the baby was born a boy. The gift could not reach him, instead it had the same effect those dogs have, they can feel the love surround them and change them. Sad really." She looked at Nathaniel and smiled coldly.

"What about the rest?" Emma asked gently. The wolves had moved tighter around her when Tyler had been freed.

Raina walked around the circle of wolves slowly. "Are you sure Emma dear? Wolves can be quite useful. You might want to keep one or two just incase."

"No please, it's not right." Emma placed her hand on one of the wolves' shoulders. He leaned into her hand and sighed. Emma stepped back and tucked her hands into her pockets. Nathaniel moved forward, slowly trying to regain her attention.

"Fine then." Raina walked to each man, doing the same thing each time, staring intensely in their eyes, she touched their shoulders briefly, each time though the phrase was different. It had varied from good byes to insults, but each time the bewildered wolf would shake their head and wander away from the circle back to Sam or to the woods for a quick change to human form. She continued this way until all the wolves had left Emma's side.

"It's really quite easy; all you need to do is look deeply into their eyes until you can feel their love for you. Then you simply touch them and say what you see would hurt them the most. That simple really." She seemed pleased with her self. "It's just as easy to make them imprint." She flew with unseen speeds to Tyler's side. He had not moved very far after he had been released. She looked into his eyes and once again the false sun came out for Tyler.

"You others must go!" Edward shouted as Raina turned towards the other freed wolves.

"Go now!" Sam's clothes and voice faded away as he changed to his other form. The men as usual listened without question to their alpha and turned tail towards the wood.

"I told you they really can be quite useful." She played absent mindedly with a strand of Tyler's cropped black hair. "We don't want anyone getting hurt now do we? So sweet heart, hand over my grandchild."

hey guys, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Will try to post again soon! Please comment or ask any questions you may have.


	29. The vampire stands alone

Chapter Twenty nine- THE VAMPIRE STANDS ALONE

When something unpleasant happens to someone close to use we will often understand the situation and the person well enough that you might say I feel their pain. But here now in my husbands family's yard with my daughter, husband, Jacob and the closest family anyone could wish to have, I could feel Emma's literal pain, as if all the overwhelming news and events had turned into a shapeless bully, roughly pushing me forward, egging on the inevitable. With each step Raina took towards her daughter and granddaughter I felt my control dripping away. Inch by inch, step by step, I could feel my self restraint chipping away.

It wasn't until Raina's hand brushed the air around Emma's face that I knew I could no longer keep the rigid locked arm pose. Suddenly Alice and Edward both seemed to move as one turning, reaching their arms to stop me, even their eyes bugged out at the same moment, but it was too late. My movements were nothing short of lightening. My feet left the ground higher with each step. I had no plan b, I wasn't really that sure I had a plan a.

I was waiting for this instant since Raina arrived here and I hadn't realized it until I felt my fingers curling into claws, my entire body shook with the joy in what I was finally doing. The wind whipped my hair around my face; the smell of fear soaked the air, everyone but my preys. The sights around me no longer held colors. The green grass, brown dirt, the horrified face's of my family and friends and even the different variations of pink of Alice's party decorations blurred together creating a gray fog my eyes only assumed was there. I could only see one form; my fingers craved to dig into her, my teeth ached with the thought of slicing into the demon and ending all the overwhelming pain she had caused us for her own selfish purpose.

I had hunted animals with the intent to kill them. I had never allowed my mind to wonder what taking down a larger target would feel like. It's a temptation that could expose my family and end my comfortable happy life. But now at this moment I had no other thought. Ever since the votaries visit Emmett, jasper, Alice and I had practiced fighting everyday with out fail. For the first month or so Jasper had pinned me with little effort in less then time it took to get into attack position. It had only been recently that I'd been able to get a few hits in. When fighting jasper it wasn't about strength, it was all strategy and planning.

With Alice it was much more difficult, like playing chess with your eyes closed. She could see each move hours before the fight even started. I had won one out of the hundreds of fights we had battled and I never counted it since that was the day jasper nearly burned down the house trying to bake her a birthday cake. She had bigger things on her mind that day.

My favorite opponent was always Emmett; his attacks were quick and deadly, but with the right planning easily avoidable. He was clumsily impatient because he felt every fight was an easy win, no reason to think it through, I had won most of our fights.

Edward of course would not fight me, he refused to see me as a target, no matter how I tired to explain it. I kind of liked that he would never be able to put me in danger even if it was only pretend, though I would never say so.

With the worlds most talented fighters as my teachers I felt a glimmer of smugness when I thought of Raina. The legends of succubus only speak of their beauty, immortality and cruelty, but nothing of strength. My heels slammed themselves against the dirt, when instead of the fear or at least concern I had hope to see on Raina's face, all I saw was a smile.

Tyler grabbed my arm before I had even realized he was next to me. I jumped away, trying to peel my arm from his bone shattering grip, but it only seemed to make him hold on that much harder. I felt my blood freeze when I looked up into his eyes. The unique hazel blue eyes I had grown so used to seeing with Jacob since he had formed a bond with Embry. All I saw was dead black, like smoke billowing up from a fire. Could the false imprinting be so strong?

"Your daughter or you new fake vampire family, Emma? You can't have both." Emma looked at me pleading for something, a sign of some plan she had not been aware of. The sounds behind me grew louder and more defined. I could tell who the growls and snarls came from. Emmett roared, I could hear him dragging his feet in the ground, probably being held back by Rosalie. Alice ground her perfect teeth together, while jasper seemed to be in such distress that he was thinking his battle strategy out loud. Edwards were the closest, loudest and most pained.

"We will never give you Millie." My tone was strong, not a hint of fear or uncertainty. I stood a little taller, my chin held high with the decision I had made. She would never get Emma or her children, never. I wish I could say the smug proud smile stayed on my face for more then half a second, but my smile faded too quickly when Tyler flexed his hand. My heightened senses are great and for the life of me I could not think of a down side, until right now. The bone in my arm bent slightly before snapping cleanly in two. I had never felt such pain before; the closest description was the all consuming fire that ragged war in my body when I was changed.

I covered my mouth with my other hand, I knew the sound of my arm breaking was heard by everyone, but no one would hear my pain. Instead of letting me go, Tyler moved his hand to mine. He lifted my broken arm up into the air with such speed and the movement was so unexpected that I had no time to prepare myself and the scream I had tried to hide escaped. In the same moment Tyler whipped me around to face my horrified audience.

The silent storm that had been brewing behind me was more then I had even imagined. Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie all held Edward in futile hopes to keep him back. Each one had their heels dug deep into the dirt with the effort. Edwards face was unidentifiable; every trace of my sweet wonderful true love had been washed away. Every perfect feature warped into a mask of a monster I had never seen.

Alice wore an identical mask, but more pain leaked into her eyes then I imagined she wanted. Jasper held her so tightly in his arms; his knuckles had turned red with strain. Jacob held Renesmee, her head was pressed into his chest, I could see Jacob's chest move with Renesmee silent sobs. Jacob and my eyes met the ghost of pain I had seen when he thought I would die for my daughter loomed in his eyes. I tried to smile, some sign I was okay, but the pain echoed through me and the smile came out a wince. I tired to break free of Tyler, I wanted to be in Edwards's arms more then I ever had before. Tyler had no free will, I knew this, I also knew that Edward no longer cared. This innocent wolf would get torn to pieces for my foolishness. Tyler didn't bother to look down; he simply moved his hand to my pinky finger. Holding it between his thumb and pointer fingers.

"Emma, look what your selfishness is doing to this poor family." Raina nodded at Tyler.

Tyler, with the same lightening quick movement that he had caught me with, let my finger slip for less then half a second before grabbing it again with his whole hand. He squeezed once and the sound of my steal bones breaking filled the yard once again. The pain didn't hurt as bad this time. I knew what to expect, but still it wasn't what I'd call pleasant. I was too busy thinking to react.

Emma stood holding on to her daughter with all the strength she could muster. Nathan had both hands wrapped around his mother's leg. He looked up at her, hoping for a sign of a plan. Out of all the plans that must have been swirling in the heads of all the beings in the Cullen's yard that day it was the one I would never have guessed that saved us all.

Hey twilight people! Hope you liked my newest chapter. Please comment or ask any questions. I'll try to update soon.


	30. Save the vampire, save the world

Chapter thirty- SAVE THE VAMPIRE, SAVE THE WORLD.

"Choose Emma. I'm tired of this game. Your daughter or this leech?" Raina crossed her arms. She looked over her long bright red fingernails the way a villain in old movies did to prove her villainy.

Emma shook, her eyes bore into mine. I tired again to move away from Tyler. A thoughtless move, no harm or even realistic freedom meant. It was just a gesture, but Raina took it as something more. She hissed through her teeth and took a step towards me; she stopped her self before anyone else seemed to noticed.

"Enough end this wolf. You had your chance girl, now you'll get nothing. No child no family. You've brought this all on your self. Foolish stupid girl, you've wasted such a good strong talent." Raina shook her head; a disappointed look stained her face.

She turned to face Tyler who had not turned his eyes away from her the entire time.

"Bring me the girl, dispose of the rest." Without another word she turned and walked away.

Tyler or what was left of him looked down at me for the first time. He stared at me with out any movement. I reached my hand, which had healed, to touch his expressionless face.

"Tyler?" Please let him hear me. Tyler's arm shivered, the trembling moved up his arm and seemed to spread through out the rest of the young man. I thought he was fighting the imprinting trying to pull him self out of her powers, until I heard Alice scream.

"Run bella!" Alice shrieked over all the noise. I looked over to my family, Edward was still being held back but now he leaned against the ones holding him back. His face torn and riddled with anguish. Edwards shoulders dropped forward, he took a shaky step forward trying to join Emmett and jasper who had begun to circle Tyler in stiff poses of rage and fear. They could not attack Tyler without fear of hitting me. I looked straight at Jacob hoping Renesmee was still hiding in Jacob's chest. I felt the tearless sobs claw at my throat when I saw my baby staring at me with wide terrified eyes. Her tears ran down her cheeks, she reached a trembling hand and placed it on Jacobs's throat. He looked puzzled for a second, then his face melted into look of panicked understanding.

He looked back into my eyes. "Emily." He whispered. He pulled his hand across his face, mimicking the scar that had forever disfigured Emily. Suddenly I knew what was really happening. Tyler wasn't trying to fight his imprinting, he was going to sift into his animal form and destroy me with little effort. I fought with all the strength I could, I could feel the joint in my arm stretch and twist as I fought to get loose.

The joint in my arm ached with force as I fought as hard as I could. I snarled and struggled, but Tyler's hand stayed unmoved, his face free of any emotions. I was too busy trying to escape to look up, until I felt the warm skin holding me too tightly disappear in a sudden burst of fur and claws. I was flying in the air before I could think straight. The ground flew up to meet my unwilling face. The dirt muffled my surprised scream.

I laid unmoving on the cold wet ground. The sounds around me had stopped completely. The pain in my arm had disappeared, I flexed me arm hoping to join the fight, only to find the pain in my arm was gone because so was my arm.


	31. Lets pretend lif is fair

Chapter thirty-one- LETS PRETEND LIFE IS FAIR

I stared at my arm or lack there of. There was no pain, the realization that there was no pain was worse. You can be told day after day that your not human, you can feel the burn of the thirst, you can watch the sun set then rise, never moving an inch, never needing too and still you feel normal. Not human normal of course, but you don't feel different, not in a bad way anyway. Being a vegetarian gave you much more room for a normal existence, but then it also gave you much more room for mistakes. Now as I turned my head, I kept my body other wise stone still on the cool grass, completely calm and without the smallest amount of pain I gazed at Tyler holding my arm in his mouth and for the first time since I lost my heart beat and the need to breath I felt what I had left of my human life slip through my fingers. My hand flickered to my shoulder and then fell back to my side.

Tyler and I stared into each others eyes; I didn't need to see to know what was happening around me. There were so many noises at once, even my dagger sharp mind needed a moment to pick out each individual growl, scream or in Emmett's case a booming obscenity. I would have to reprimand him for later(Renesmee already had a much more advanced vocabulary in curse words then any young girl should thanks to her uncle). I half smiled as the sounds grew louder only milliseconds after they were originally heard. Edward, of course, was first, my heart grew cold as I saw the madness in his eyes. I pushed off the safety of the grass and flashed forward, getting between Edward and Tyler just in time for Edwards lips to press feather light, like a kiss, into the nape of my neck and his teeth to crush silently in the same location.

We stood there frozen like a demonic tribute to our kind; my back brushed the wind blown fur of the completely still Tyler behind me. I had no fear in it; I could hear Alice, jasper and Emmett all around him. It seemed Alice had removed my arm from the boy's teeth and was now asking Emmett if he thought it was right to interrupt us to return it.

After the quickest moment I wrapped my arms around Edwards motionless statued body as the sense of madness started to leave him, I could feel it as his body slowly relaxed under me. I could feel the exact moment when his mind switched from killer back to my sweet Edward; it was in that same moment that he realized his teeth were deep in my neck. Honestly, this was painful, not that I would ever say so, but as jasper had once told me, long before I was a true member of the family, the venom of another vampire is really the only thing that hurts us. Sure having a limb torn off is uncomfortable, but really no more then that. Like an itch too out of reach or being hungry when there was nothing good to eat.

The instant Edwards teeth had torn through my stone skin a strange burn had taken hold on my senses, I held still with my teeth clenched and my jaw welded closed. As I did when the fire consumed me I dared not to move a finger less the sound of my pain slip through my carefully guarded disguise and cause my true love a glimmer of remorse or grief. Which I knew with every fragment of my being would be the out come when Edward realized what he had done.

I was right of course. As Edward regained him self, I heard a low sharp gasp, with his teeth still firmly attached to my neck the gasp was muffled, but I could already hear the self hatred, the hours upon hours of unnecessarily sincere apologies and the years of trying to make up for what I would always believe to be my own fault. Edward slowly removed his teeth, it felt as if he was removing each tooth one at a time, I clenched my jaw tighter and fought against the urge to cry out in pain. The wind that caressed the double sided croissant shaped mark on my throat felt like lemon juice as it only added to the already breath taking amount of pain. I didn't have time to fake a smile or hide the expression of anguish I knew I wore as Edward looked into my eyes.

"Bella?" He asked as if he was hoping I was just someone wearing a Bella mask and every heightened sense he had was wrong.

I took a silent breath, waited until the pain was manageable and then I smiled. It was a real smile. I had to wait until I knew it wouldn't look forced because that would have only added to his pain.

"I'm fine." I only half lied. The pain was starting to waver; it would be gone in only a few minutes. I knew though, thanks once again to jasper, that I would have to work out an outfit plan with Alice to hide the scar that would be framed on my other wise flawless marble skin and like Nathaniel's arm had for Emma it would always cause Edward nothing but pain to see it there. I mentally shuddered at the thought of giving Alice permission to use me as her own personal dress-me-up-dolly.

"Look what you've done!" Emmett bellowed. His muscular arm pulsed with the anger that seemed to radiate from every atom on his body. "You hurt MY sister." His voice was lower now, more controlled, but a hundred times more menacing.

I sighed softly; Edward's hand cupped my chin and locked my eyes to his. I forgot where I was, my name and anything else but the color of his eyes and the way his perfectly imperfect smile made my ice cold heart melt. My hand reached on its own accord, up to stroke his granite smooth cheek. His sweet sigh of relief melted the rest of the world around me. I could have stood there for days, hours, heck if the heart wrenching beauty that was my Edward remained the focal point in the scenery I could have stood there unmoving for years, until the sky darkened, the ground under our feet fell away and oblivion came. That would have been the best case scenario, until I heard the ever so soft cry of pain that slipped from the muzzle of the colossal wolf.

I turned my head as far as I could with out my eyes leaving Edwards, when finally the loving gaze broke between us it made almost an audible snap. I looked to Emmett; his entire body was focused on the wolf. Although he was a foot or two shorter then Tyler in this form, the way the anger poured off of him give the impression of a few extra feet. The two glared at each other. Emmett's arm was invisible under the layers of light brown fur around Tyler's throat. Tyler glanced at me as I took a small step forward. Emmett saw this and without the slightest sound the enormous muscles in his arm pulsed once. Tyler shrieked out in pain, Emmett growled in warning, Tyler's eyes did not move from Emmett's.

Emmett's arm shook after a few minutes of quite staring, the mental battle seemed to be over, Emmett causally removed his hand. He took a step back, flashing with almost invisible movement, but not to Tyler. In some half thought out attack Tyler threw his much less graceful body forward, mouth wide in hopes of catching Emmett by surprise. And he would have if at that exact moment Rosalie had not thrown herself over the enormous boy and in the path of his teeth.

hi everyone! i am so so so so sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter. I was hoping to post a new chapter every week, but then my computer broke and we moved far away from my friend who let me use hers. So now my computer is fixed and i will really try to update as fast as i can. Hope you like the new chapter! please comment and let me know what you think of the story! and as always feel free to ask any questions you might have.


	32. The chapter in which a tragedy occurs

Chapter thirty-two- THE CHAPTER IN WHICH A TRAGEDY OCCURS.

With love certain things are expected; accelerated heart beats, sweaty palms, longing, nauseatingly sweet nick names, hope for the future, desire filled stares and being a bit protective of the people whom your life continues for.

As everything else love is heightened with vampires, except of course for the human things, we don't sweat, we have no heart beats, and the future does not have the same meaning, but in terms of being protective, well that was something else all together. If, for example, I was about to be struck by a train Edward would lift it off the tracks and scold me for being so reckless despite the fact that the train was in much more danger of me hitting it then it hitting me.

If a bear meant me harm Edward would mean it the same. The idea of someone meaning the one you adore harm if very different from a train who's job it is to go down the tracks or the attack of a creature who's only trying to keep alive. The night that felt centuries past when the men had hoped to do who knows what to me, Edward had almost gone out of his mind with rage and hate.

I had never seen Emmett protect Rosalie from anything more dangerous then the constant rain that she complained frizzed her perfect hair. But rose was to Emmett the same way I was to Edward, so I guess I should have not been surprised by the out come.

The sound of Tyler's razor sharp teeth slashing through Rosalie's perfect steel skin was worse then nails on a chalk board, as a baby cried, while a choir sang off key. The tearing blare of metallic flesh was almost immediately drowned out by Rosalie's earsplitting surprised scream. The noise was high and twisted with an equal mixture of anger plus shock. The wolf's teeth pulled at rose's delicate shoulder, her bones made soft snapping noises as they broke away from their sockets. Her head leaned in a strange angle away from her body and as she let out another awful scream I understood he was trying to remove her head.

It was the sound that came from Emmett that silenced everything else. The wind seemed to stop blowing through the trees, birds stopped singing, crickets stopped chirping and every creature from vampire to succubus held their breath in fear.

Emmet's face lost all of his sweet playful expression, even as he had been yelling at Tyler for me he still had a soft expression around the anger, but now all of my teddy bear brother was gone. His kind features were contorted into the horrific monster that people thought of when they made movies, book's or even thought they saw us in the shadows during the darkest nights. This was the way a vampire appeared in nightmares.

Another indescribably frightening sound exploded through his quivering lips. I struggled to make out what little of the noises sounded vaguely similar to words. It seemed like he was cursing in Russian. His entire body rippled with fury, each muscle appeared to pound against his sparkling stone skin.

"You…" His inaudible shouting suddenly mixed with angry half understandable accusations. Everyone looked as if they wanted to move forward, but each of us stayed perfectly frozen where we stood, as if some force of vengeance held us back. Even Jacob and Sam's steps to stop Emmett were slow and unhurried.

"You…..my rose…YOU!" With that Emmett shot forward with more speed than any of us had ever put forth before. One minute he was behind rose staring at the werewolf's teeth rip apart her shoulder, the next Tyler's blood exploded out of the slash deep in his transformed wolf body as Emmett tore the flesh from the boys shoulder. Blood gushed down turning Tyler's fur from a soft honey brown to a deep scarlet. The same blood fell from Emmett's lips dripping onto his shirt staining it past the limited ability of club soda. Tyler cried out in pain and only then did he release poor Rosalie from his razor sharp teeth. She jumped back in the same moment, her hands fumbling clumsily to press her skin back into place, the look of terror still held tightly to her eyes.

"NO EMMETT!" Edward shrieked. "THE VEMON!"

Emmett eye's cleared at the sound of his favorite brother's misery, the lovable innocent Emmett regained control and jumped back from the blood gushing out of the large gash, but it was too late. Emmett nearly fell off Tyler while he hurried to get down.

Without warning Tyler began to convulse. Rose caught her frightened husband with her good arm as he tumbled into her. Sam and Jacob rushed to their comrade's side as his legs gave out from under him. The ground beneath our feet trembled as the immense beast struck the Cullen's grassy yard with too much force, half his right side disappeared down the gap in the dirt his massive frame had made during the fall.

Tyler's body shook with profound intensity; his eyes rolled back into his skull and bloodied foam poured from his muzzle. His breathing grew loud and heavily labored, his enormous chest fluttered a very different appearance from the seizures. Suddenly, as quickly as the convulsions started they just stopped, with no warning of the fit slowing, the shaking just abruptly ended. The vibration in his chest moved in one last attempt to get a lungful of air. His last breath whispered through his jowl's like the tinkle of bells. I hadn't realized Alice had reattached my missing arm until Edward embraced me and my fingers intertwined behind him, refusing to release him. Tyler was dead. Tyler was dead and it was my fault.

Hi my fellow twilighters. I am very glad to be able to write again, i missed my story! Well here is the newest chapter. A quick note to the Emmett lovers- don't worry everything turns out fine. So anyways, hope you read/enjoy the new chapter and please comment it really makes it worth while!


	33. Chapter when not quite a tragedy occurs

Chapter thirty-three- THE CHAPTER WHEN NOT QUITE A TRAGEDY OCCURS.

Everyone, but Nathaniel, Raina and little Millie because they still stood on the area bordering the woods as if too busy watching the show to make an exit, stood over the motionless boy, I gasped as the fur began to disappear into the flesh of the dead young man, like with out a heart beat the strange gift was gone. Emmett tore off his shirt not bothering with buttons; they snapped of easily under his hurried fingers, he carefully placed the too large blue button up on Tyler. The light blue fabric covered Tyler like a blanket, the soft fabric shifted in the wind. I flinched as the movement in the shirt feigned a heartbeat.

Carlisle busied himself around Tyler. He checked his pulse only for a moment before he bent his head and checked for any signs of breathing. It must have been a conditioned motion because even standing a foot away as Edward and I were and even with my face buried deep in the folds of my husbands chest we could hear the silence that was Tyler's heart and lungs, an easy contradiction to the huskiness of both in life.

Carlisle didn't need to speak, he just shook his head. I could almost feel Tyler's absents already. The boy, and he was still just a boy, who loved extra chocolate chip cookies. Who spent most of his young life drawing and sketching; really anything that he thought would get him to ny where he would graduate graphic design school and work to create world famous cartoons. He loved to spend his time drawing detailed familiar cartoons about a red haired child and her mysterious family. He was as comfortable around us as Seth. He hugged Esme when she made him the cookies only she could make right. He wrestled with Emmett, kept up easily in conversation with jasper and Edward, played happily with Renesmee, Millie and Nathan, sketched anything they saw with Alice and was a friend to everyone, including me.

So here we were, standing over the lifeless figure of a friend. His entire life reduced to kind sentences about what he could have been, about the life he could have had. If only, if only, if only, if only it wasn't for those Cullen's. I could hear it already, the whispers, half glances and finger pointing. We would have to leave forks, leave Jacob, Charlie, Sam and Emily, everyone. Everyone.

"He's gone." Alice whispered. "I can see past him." She leaned into jasper like all of her strength had gone alone with Tyler.

Emmett knelled beside him, his shoulders bent and shaking as he sobbed invisible tears over his friend. I wanted to run to him. I wanted to hug my big brother and tell him over and over it was all my fault, that he had nothing to feel guilty for. I wanted to promise him that for the rest of my sleepless nights on this earth I would be replaying this day in my perfect memory, seeing as each foolish move I made lead to Tyler's preventable death. I wanted to, but my body refused to move from Edward, one part of my mind screamed 'Selfish selfish! Tyler's dead and you think you still deserve Edward!?!' the other part was trying to explain how foolish it was to blame myself, but it was very hard to hearing over the screamed accusations.

"Finally!" Edward all but shouted in my ear.

"Edward?" I cried shocked.

"No...." He started to explain himself, but louder then his voice was a familiar hissing popping sound.

Everyone turned slowly almost unwilling to take our eyes off of Tyler as if he might show signs of life and we would not be there to help, everyone but Emmett and rose who stayed unmoving by his side.

Emma was the first to do anything other than turn. She screamed, not just a little burst of air escaping the lungs or the pop scream from surprise, no this was every ounce of breath in her lungs scream, it burst out high and loud. She ran towards her daughter who stood quietly by her father, her eyes were half closed, held tightly in concentration. Her strange snow white eyes had melted into the perfect shade of green; I searched for the white eyed victim only having to look up in to the frightened eyes of Raina. I felt a twinge of relief even happiness as Raina truculently clawed at her face, her mouth was open as if she was trying to scream, but nothing escaped her wicked lips not even air.

Emma scooped up her daughter backing away without turning she fought to keep Millie still in her arms.

"No mommy! Put me down, please I have to help daddy!" Millie gently pushed against her mother's arms.

"It's too dangerous." Millie hummed, the words were mushed together and barley audible. She didn't look down as her baby wiggled out of her grasp or as she ran back to stand in the same stop next to her father. She couldn't tear her gaze from Nathaniel or Raina. No one could.

Nathaniel had his fingers clenched deep into Raina's upper body. His face was contorted in something like pain as the bright colors moved back and forth, down his hands into Raina, then back out again each time traveling further up his arms. The color was a deep blue as it left Nathaniel and a threatening crimson as it departed the body of the dreadful women immortal.

"What's he doing?" Alice asked in a calm monotone, her eyes furrowed a little as she tried to hide her annoyance at the blindness.

"Killing her." Edward said with a strange sort of pleasure mixed in with the words. "Killing her."

Hello everyone! Oh, im so happy!!!! I am writing everyday and i am trying to get my new chapters posted as soon as i feel they are good enough. Sooooo? what do y'all think? I hope my story is still good enough to keep everyone interested. I love my characters (Nathaniel, Emma and the others. I take no credit for Stephine Meyers wonderful writing, ideas or characters.) and i hope you can see it in my writing. Please comment or ask any questions you might have. As always thank you for reading! Hope to post a new chapter again soon!


	34. The moment before you never die

Chapter Thirty-three- THE MOMENT BEFORE YOU (NEVER) DIE.

When I was younger, before I moved to forks, before Edward, my mother had gone out to see some friends from the school she had been working in at the time, she had left me alone after hours of me repeating the normal teenage assurances of 'I'll be fine' and 'I'm old enough to be by my self for an hour mom relax'. And I would have been fine if it weren't for the thunder storm, the worst thunder storm in Arizona history. The sound was so earsplitting and so excessively close to the house that my mother found me sobbing, curled into a ball under my bed wearing my head phones with the music blasting as loud as they would go. I would give anything for that comparatively lovely sound and trivial amount of fear.

Nathaniel's stone fingers torn holes in the tasteless black dress Raina wore. The vibrant flames of color that flew between them crackled and sizzled vivaciously. The sound was loud and appalling.

"You think I would just let you take MY wife and MY daughter? You think I would let you come and destroy my family like a good little puppet? I am not your toy and neither is MY wife!" His words bubbled over, spilling from his lips like stones; each word seemed to carry from his mouth to his hands. The light that glowed from his fingers pulsed brighter and faster with each syllable.

Raina's eyes glowed with some unspoken wickedness, but as she opened her mouth to speak Nathaniel hissed through his tightly clenched teeth and dug his already deep-rooted fingers some how deeper into raina's skin. That single angry gesture brought Raina to her knees in pain, or it would have if Nathaniel hadn't felt her legs give way and forced his hands into the air bringing her motionless body with them. She hung suspended in the air, her eyes still the familiar shade of egg shell white, her legs dangling like a rag dolls, supported effortlessly by only the tips of Nathaniel's fingers.

The pain was unmistakable, she wore it on her face like make up, it glowed in the sun, it danced in her eyes and a scream played ruthlessly on her bright red lips. Nathaniel's eyes grew large with some new emotion as the stream of vibrant colors gently eased their dancing across his fingers. The stream of his abilities flowing out from Raina had slowly dimmed from red to pink and now the pink turned a muddy brown before the color returned to his fingers a clean colorless white.

Nathaniel's hand flew from Raina as if touching her was painful, her body stayed suspended in the air for a moment, being held there by pure will. Then only a second after his hand had disappeared Raina tumbled to the ground into an unmoving pile. My sigh of relief caught in my throat when my ears caught the sound of her heart rate accelerating. Why didn't she die? Nathaniel had been holding her for at least an hour. It had only taken half that long with Emma. Did it have to do with the electricity? I turned up to look at Edward, his expression was wild and even though I knew he felt my eyes on him he was looking every where but at me. I followed his eyes around the yard as he stared silent questions to our family.

Alice nodded her eyes wide with an uncharacteristic look of surprise. "Yes," She choked on the words. "I hear it too."

Following her words everyone around us nodded their heads stiffly followed by acknowledgments mimicking Alice's. I craned my head, listening for the sound, what had my indestructible family wide eyed? I could hear as far as the free way, light jazz being played on an old car stereo drifted by, the sound of two does fighting over a patch of dandelions, rushing water in the stream, the husky breath of grieving wolves and the sputtering noise of Raina's heart beat. My mind seemed to laugh at me then, like the fact was standing in front of me pointing me with a sharp stick and in was looking up at the sky wondering where the pain was coming from. My breathing, like the rest of my family, stopped, my lungs no longer wanted air, my brain shut down and all I could do was stand completely dumb founded as the sound of raina's supposed to be inexistent heart picked up pace.

Her body shook once as conciseness rushed back to her. She looked up; her eyes clear of Millie's gift, rubbing her head causally, mocking calm. She leaned against her palms pushing up off the dirt to stand triumphantly in front of Nathaniel and his gapping mouth.

"You can't kill me." She sneered, giving each of us a turn with her harmless stare. Her skin was a few shades lighter, her lips were softer, and her features looked older with each passing second as if all her years were suddenly rushing back. Without immortality her beauty seemed to dim until all that she had left was the anger lines years of her high and mighty attitude had attached to her forehead. She was nothing and now she looked it.

Millie looked around and sighed softly before walking quickly to her grandmother and in a swift blinding movement pierced a small wound in raina's pinky finger. The sound was soft, but the scent of blood dripping off her now human flesh caused us all to jump back. Millie had been unfazed by the turn of events, she had never looked concerned or even shocked by anything that took place, but she didn't try to stop any of it either. Millie turned her back to Raina and caught my eye as she paced back to Emma unfazed. In that moment our eyes met, she smiled and a uneasy shiver ran down my spine.

Raina lowered her head down little by little, her neck seemed stiff and uncooperative; at the sight of her blood she lifted her hand closer to her face. Raina turned her hand back and forth watching as the blood dripped down her finger on to her palm and continued its journey along her long pale human arms. She mouthed 'what' but the words came out a long ear splitting scream.

The scream was cut off mid stream as her lungs emptied, leaving her gasping to refill them, a new and frightening human requirement. Her eyes were wild as she divided her attention between her blood and her audience.

"What? What? What? What?" She repeated the words over and over each time the words came out more confused and less audible with breathless sob's scattered between the words.

Nathaniel's eyes had not moved from her hand since the first drop of blood pooled from her finger. The buzzing from his gift had not stopped after he released Raina, if anything the sound had gotten louder. The waves, having no where to go, jumped in and out of his finger tips, hissing and sputtering each time. His fingers were slowly turning ashy grey; I gasped as a few flakes of his skin broke off and glided gently to the ground. The longer he stood unmoving the faster the darkness spread over his fingers. By the time Emma moved to his side, only moments later, the pitch black papery appearance had reached his knuckles.

Raina shuffled her feet trying to use the distraction to escape, an unsteady and very unwise motion, Alice and rose had both her arms secured with their's before she even turned towards the trees.

"Give me a reason." Rose pled; she gave Raina newly fragile human arm a hard squeeze. Raina squeaked in pain, rose smiled in response and whispered "Go ahead I'm begging you, gave me a reason bitch."

Emma grabbed Millie from Nathaniel's side holding her tightly against her chest. Millie didn't try to move from her mothers arms this time; she simply sighed and leaned her head against her mothers shoulder. Nathan ran to his mother's side and held, gently, on to the back of her skirt.

"Nathaniel?" Emma choked. "Nathaniel?" Her voice grew in volume and in fear.

Nathaniel's eyes bore into hers, the hissing waves inched over his knuckles, slowly engulfing his forearms. Emma reached her free hand out to Nathaniel; Nathaniel saw her fingers just before they reached his arm and jumped back.

"I'm so sorry Emma." He stared into her eyes, fear twisted in his words and eyes. He stood there a man waiting for his end.

"I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you. It's true, I was her spy, but the moment I saw you I wasn't protecting you for her, I was protecting you for me. I loved you even when I thought there was no hope for you to love me back." He backed away when Emma tired again to touch him. He shook his head sadly before starting back on his apology.

"You gave me everything I didn't know I needed Emma. I'm sorry, I love you so much. Everything between us is real. Please." He sobbed tearlessly, rubbing his forehead with his closed fist.

Emma gasped; she leaned towards him, her body bending unnaturally in an attempt to get close to him. His arms were both pitch black. The delicate consistency of his skin had followed the shade. I turned leaned my head into Edwards's chest when my eyes reached his fingers. The hand he had balled against his head was done so to hide the lack of fingers.

Slowly the flakes of burnt skin grew larger turning from chips of paper to chunks of thin unrecognizable vampire flesh. He was literally falling apart.

"Nathaniel what's going on?" Emma's words were encased in panic.

"Too much power. It doesn't have an outlet; it's trying to find its own way out. I need something…." Nathaniel's mind seemed to snap on, his eyes flew to Edward.

"Jacob, Sam, grab Tyler. Quick we don't have much time." Edward moved from our embrace motioning Emmett and jasper to do the same. The five of them carried the lifeless form to Nathaniel. He leaned over the boy, he carefully place the fingerless hand on Tyler's bare chest. It was if some one hit Tyler with lightening. His torso shot into the air, his head leaned away from his body unsupported by death, waves colored his ghost tinted skin with a mixture or red and black. The colors twisted together wrapping around the boy's large frame like a bizarre neon cocoon.

He started to buzz and shake; Nathaniel moved his other hand over Tyler's heart, carefully maneuvering himself so he could jump back if the addition was too much. Tyler's was nearly off the ground when suddenly his eyes shot open, the colors moved faster gaining an unnatural speed, wrapping tighter and tighter against his skin. I feared it would grow too tight and suffocate or break him, but the colors moved under his skin. Disappearing under his natural russet color skin which had returned to its normal healthy shade unnoticed.

Then the colors were gone, Tyler sat up and rubbed his eyes almost as if he had woken up from a nap and not been dead for over an hour.

"Tyler!" Jacob bellowed. He and Sam nearly tackled the poor boy in a hug.

"Guys? What's going on?" He asked sleepily, he smacked his lips together and grimaced. "Why do I have this awful taste in my mouth?" Everyone laughed in relief and joy, everyone except for Nathaniel who took that moment to drop to the ground unconscious.

Hey people! Hope you like the new chapter; I think it will be ending soon. Don't worry though I think I have the perfect ending, I really think it will make everyone smile! Oh and a quick high five to VeronicaD13 for guessing about Nathaniel's bringing Tyler back to life. I love him and couldn't let him be really dead. Lol, okay as always please comment and ask any questions you might have.


	35. Heartbeats

Chapter Thirty four- Heartbeats

It has been five days, twelve hours, fourteen minutes and forty-four seconds since Nathaniel fainted. Each time I went into check on Emma, who had not left his side since he slipped into what Carlisle can only describe as a coma, she would look up with unfocused midnight black eyes and repeat the time since her life stopped.

Emma refused to hunt; refused to speak to anyone about anything other then how long it had been, refused to leave the room, refused to open the shades and sat in darkness no matter the time of day. After a week we were forced to stop letting the children in the room. It broke my heart in so many different ways. I couldn't be angry with her for breaking down the way she did. I knew if this had happened to me, to Edward, the result would have been the same.

I walked the stairs like a death march; I was greeted at the bottom with hopeful eyes even though I knew they had heard from her whispered reminder nothing had changed. I could only shake my head, no change, how much longer could she survive without blood? How much longer could she survive without Nathaniel?

Edward and Nessie rested together on the large couch, Emmett was reading all three of the children a story and Edward was making sure he kept to the words on the page this time. Last time he had read little red riding hood it had taken a very Emmett turn when the wolf and little red had run away to Vegas and ditched the goody toe shoes vampire woodsman. This time it looked like Nessie had won and Emmett was yawing after each word of A Tale of Two City's.

Jasper, Sam, Carlisle, Jacob and Tyler sat on the front porch discussing the best way to deal with our new guest. Tyler was as if nothing had happened, the minute he woke up he showed no signs of the forced imprint or that he had been in anyway injured. He nearly begged Rosalie to forgive him once Jacob and Sam filled him in. They weren't sure if a punishment was necessary after Rose had forced him to become her personal assistant for the next few months, Emmett promised Sam that was punishment enough. After that Tyler and Emmett have been closer if anything. Emmett understood he had no control, in fact Tyler couldn't even remember what happened after he looked at Raina, he had even gone so far to phase and prove it to Sam and the pack.

I felt Edward watching me as I leaned against the stairs banister; I kept my eyes on the black ballet flats Alice had placed on my bed when I showered this morning. I loved having such a large family, but sometimes I wished I could find an empty room to cry in. Still crying didn't have the same comforting effect now that my sobs were tearless.

I turned as the constant clanging from the kitchen grew louder and more determined. I pushed off the stairs and entered the kitchen. Rose sat on the marble counter top, her legs swung back and forth gently thumping against the oak doors of the pantry. She wore a green mini skirt with ruffled edges. It was cut so short that it barley touched past her upper thighs when she sat. Her legs blended into the counter top so fully one would think she was a statue carved from the same stone.

She smirked at the hand cuffed Raina. She had been confined to the kitchen since Nathaniel fainted. Rosalie had volunteered to be her guard and had been faithfully so the entire time. She fed her, took her to the bathroom and stood in the bathroom while she bathed to prevent any attempted escapes and there had been a few, thus the hand cuffs. The only nonfuzzy pair Emmett owned I was told.

I had made it a daily routine to check on the newly human woman. Since the change her personality had taken a complete turn around. She was no longer the snide callous immortal, now she was just some scare pathetic whimpering mortal awaiting a punishment she justly deserved.

She looked up when I entered the room; her wrist was becoming yellowed with bruising from the tugging on her cuffs. Her hand froze mid tug, the metal restraint slid down the arm of the decorative metal coffee table.

"Is it true?" Her eyes were wild, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Rose what did you tell her now?" I had made it my routine simply to insure the metal safety of the prisoner. Rose was having too much fun in her new role. The first day Raina had tried to jump out a window because rose told her humans could fly if they jumped from a high enough point. The next day she spent most of it vomiting after rose promised her eating was all about quantity and if you didn't eat at least ten of everything all at once humans would die of starvation.

I felt no pity towards the woman, I just felt it my duty to keep her alive and sane while Carlisle and Sam could figure out an appropriate punishment. They had discussed "taking care of her" as Emmett had suggested, but now that she was human, bad or not, she was protected under their laws and could not be harmed.

"My teeth are really going to fall out as I age?" I was baffled and by the smug look of rose's face she was more then enjoying this.

"Well….yes..I mean……um, it could happen."

"And my hair will turn gray and fall out and I'll grow so old I wont be able to walk anymore and I'll bleed every time I touch something sharp and get burned when I touch fire and and and" Her words turned into unrecognizable sobbing gasps. She stared at me with wide frightened eyes; I turned to give an emotionless nod to rose before turning and scrambling from the room. I ran and threw myself onto Edward. He was caught off guard for a split second before gathering me in his arms and stroking my hair all the way down to my back. I sobbed bitterly against him. I hated her, I felt no pity towards her, I had even felt a little cruel pleasure in seeing her that way. I knew what ever punishment they choose it would be too compassionate. I wanted her to suffer for all the terrible thing I knew as had done all the other things we could only guess at.

For the first time I felt blood thirsty, but only in metaphor, I had no desire to drink this monsters blood, I wanted her to feel pain the pain she so gladly distributed for hundreds of years. I wanted her to suffer, really suffer, and the thought scared me.

"Don't worry aunty Bella." A small hand brushed my arm. I peered over Edwards shoulder to see Nathan staring at me with pity.

Alice gasped, breaking everyone out of their activities, even Rose leaned out of the kitchen. Alice hadn't moved or spoken for much longer then it took to hunt or assure Jasper of her well being, she had been doing nothing but checking for Nathaniel's future, which so far hadn't shown any change. Now she jumped around the room clapping her hands.

Edward sighed, he placed his hands on cheeks bring my eyes to his.

"Soon love, very soon." He promised.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked; glad to have an excuse to stop reading.

"Nathanial will be up soon!" Alice called as she made her third loop around the house. Then mid twirl she froze, all the light drained from her face.

"I can't see Emma." She whispered confused.

As if to answer the question Emma screamed, it was the gut wrenching kind they loop into scary movies. I was up the stairs before the sound ended along with everyone but Rose and the children.

Emma was on the floor on her knees; both hands were tightly gripping Nathaniel's. The familiar waves of light danced between them, hissing and bursting out from the cracks in her fingers. It lasted no more then a minute, then Emma's head shot back, her hands slipped away and she tumbled to the floor. Before anyone could think to move to help her we were frozen in place for the second time in less then a week by the unexpected appearance of an undreamed heartbeat.

Urgh, i have no excuse for not updating sooner. I am just getting lazy. I am sorry. Hope this chapter makes you feel better! I will try to update sooner for both this story and the new one i just started. Though i guess im not that lazy since i have been trying to write two fanfics. Anyway! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best!!!!


	36. The best idea you'll never have

Chapter Thirty five- The best idea you'll never have

The room was flooded with every sound ever heard, the stomping of frenzied feet, the crying of two frightened hybrid children, wood against wood as doors were slammed shut only to be torn almost of the hinges only a moment later, bed springs shifting as a man awoke to find his love and wife unconscious on the carpeted floor, glass breaking due to the frenzied feet and the tones of a dozen people both whispering and shouting questions, answers and profanities. To many different voices were calling too many things at once. Even with my advanced hearing I could only put together a few chunks of half the sentences bouncing around the crowded room.

"..a steady beat at least.."

"Second time in a week…"

"…again? How many times do you think…"

"…blood or iv? Both or…."

"..please, what happened? What's wrong with her?"

"…cpr? Is she not breathing?"

I did the only thing i could decide to do. I picked up the crying children and carried them away from the panic and horrific scene.

I don't remember walking down the stairs or sitting down I the chair. Millie pulled me out of my shock; she pulled my hair, hard. It was not the pain since there was none, but the act it's self. Millie took pride in acting unlike a child in every way. She loved to stun her mother by quoting Shakespeare while other children her age are barely reading about green eggs and ham. But now this little girl sat with her hands gripping a tuft of my brown hair as if I was her last life line. Tear nipped at her eyes, she angrily scrubbed them away before they could touch her cheeks.

"I didn't see it aunt Bella." She whispered terrified.

"I don't understand. I see everything. I didn't see mommy get hurt! I..why…mommy!" She threw her head against my shoulder letting the walls fall and simply crying. Nathan sobbed silently along with his sister while Renesmee watched on with a piteous expression.

We sat that way, me and the children, for an uncountable amount of time. It could have been days that I sat there, the tears of Emma's children soaking into my clothes, while my mind searched for some reasoning behind this unexplainable development.

Carlisle's foot steps had all four of us on our feet rushing to him.

"Carlisle.." The broken pain in his eyes answered all of my questions.

My husband came behind him and handed Carlisle a book before disappearing back up the stairs.

I placed the children on make shift beds made from heavy quilts and extra soft pillows. Millie and Nathan sat together with their hands intertwined and foreheads touching in silent confused mourning. The tv in front of them buzzed and flashed the images of their favorite monsters, the first movie they ever watched with their mother. I wasn't sure if it was a comfort or salt in the wound.

I kissed each motionless child on their tear stained cheeks and turned to the stairs. Up stairs seemed like more another country and less the second floor of my family's home. When my foot touched the first step I felt more human then I can remember feeling my entire human life. The stair under my graceful foot creaked under the faint pressure. I jumped off, nearly losing my balance. I could feel the confused stares coming from behind me. I tried again, placing my foot on the first stair and letting the pressure slowly down. The next stair I took just as carefully, each stair I treated as if it were made of glass. When I reached the last stair I just stood there. Unsure of where to go or why I had even made the journey.

The low whisper of voices and machine noises pulled me to the room where my friend was kept. The scene behind the door was nothing short of heart breaking or what I had expected. The Cullen men, minus Carlisle, made a death march around the room checking the various instruments for Emma's safety. When I walked in Edward was reading the heartbeat monitor. He looked up as I entered and was at my side pulling me into his arms the next second.

"Love what are you doing up here? You don't need to see her like this. We have everything under control." My hand placed gently over his mouth and a soft glare were all that was needed to remind him I didn't need or want the protection. He nodded and with a deep kiss, stepped out of my way but kept a wary eye on me as I made my way to her side.

"Where are the others?" I hadn't noticed anyone coming down the stairs after I had other then him and Carlisle, but honestly I hadn't noticed much.

"Esme is shopping with rose. Alice is doing the Landry and Sam and Jacob went back to the reservation for a bit to sort something's out."

"Wait, what about Raina?" I felt a sudden wave of panic, we needed her for more then just her punishment, Seth was still under the spell of the false imprint.

"With me Bella." Alice's voice floated from the basement mixing with the steady hum of the washer.

"She should wake up soon." Emmett replaced the empty blood bag with a full A positive.

"You found out why she's like this?"

"She was starved." Nathaniel's voice was barley a whisper. He had taken up the same spot by her side as before. He knelt near her head stroking her hair needlessly out of her eyes, pulling the blanket up to her chin then a minute later pulling it down to her shoulders. He would hold her hand with one hand and fidget with the other. He didn't look up form her when he spoke.

"She starved herself." He bent his head to hers.

"Carlisle thinks it was malnutrition. For a vampire we become weak for a human it could mean…" We both turned to Nathaniel the unspoken word too clearly hanging in the air.

"We caught it in time." Jasper tired his best to sound convincing but something in his eyes told me he wasn't certain.

I moved to stand at Emma's other side, Edward followed me step for step. I took his hand and lead him with me. We just looked down at her, not breathing or speaking and the room was once again an eerie quite. Jasper and Emmett continued their work with the machines and different charts.

Emma's skin was a sickly pale, not the color of a vampire but the color of a ill or...dying human. A tube had been forced down her throat for breathing; each hiss of the large box machine hooked to the tube coincided with the slight rise of her chest. There was no color in her cheeks or skin period. One arm remained constantly tucked under the hazel blanket. The other pale thin arm was secured with an iv and the hand of that arm had never been empty. Her eye lids seemed translucent against her motionless eyes to where I was sure I could see the green through them.

I raised my hand, I needed to touch her. Just to prove she was here. This petite figure dwarfed in the too large bed with the needles and blood and tubes was my friend. My sister in unlikely circumstances was once again lying in this hospital bed waiting for something. For death to end all her struggles or some hazy sign of hope.

"No." The rough voice growled at me.

My hand froze but did not retreat. Again, again this girl was suffering for her love. For him, how many times would he push her to the brink of death before the luck ran out. I am too angry to see any answer but the fault was his.

My fingers twitched which brought another warning growl. My hand hadn't even begun to move before a hand grabbed my wrist too tightly. Edward and Nathaniel growled and snarreled at each other. I pulled back and my hand was released. I placed the freed hand on Edwards cheek, he kissed my wrist, but his eyes never left nathaniels. I felt all the anger rise to the surface, every beep of the machine or hiss of air forced into the girls lungs pushed me further. I couldn't take anymore. I turned for my husband completely certain I was going meet the eyes of Emma's killer. Instead I meet the eyes of a man suffering the torments of hell. His eyes were drawn, wide and angry; I couldn't blame him, not when I saw it paled in comparison to how completely he blamed himself. There was no debating or soothing it. If Emma died it would be the end of Nathaniel, not the way it would have if she had just died, but human causes or some act of fate as a vampire. He will have killed her and he knew it. Her death, the death of the one person he loved, would be on his hands.

"I'm so sorry Nathaniel." The words slipped from my lips. He blinked, stunned at the words almost as much as I was. He bent his head and I turned woodenly away from them. It was not my pain to feel or my worries to suffer. There didn't seem to be any left, he had taken the burden onto himself.

Edward understood as he always did. He walked with me to the door before I turned to leave he took my hand. I immediately turned back into his arms; we held each other in perfect understanding. We could not survive that kind of lose and neither would Nathaniel.

I returned to the children and Carlisle. He sat where I had left him on the couch with his nose in the book. I picked the sleeping children from the bed and held them tightly in my arms. I sat in the recliner so the children could lie on my lap. Renesmee sat on the arm of my chair. I stoked her hair and whispered soft conversations with her as to not disturb Carlisle or the sleeping children.

Eventually an uncomfortable sort of silence descended on the house. There was a lulling scuffling of foot steps and the constant beeping of a distant machine that gave off a sleepy numbness.

As if from some old cartoon rerun Carlisle, with out warning, leapt from the couch and called for Edward. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were at his side all staring into the book before the second syllable has passed his lips. I gathered the grumpy children from the floor where I had unintentionally tossed them when I jumped from my seat as soon as Carlisle had.

"Do you think Carlisle?" Edward asked as he stared at the words Carlisle was point at in the tattered book I had never seen before.

"It's the best we have son."

"It does make the most sense. Have you heard of anything like it before?"

"I heard of it in passing. It's the kind of thing you never speak about above a whisper. It is an incredible power."

"What are you talking about?" I nearly screamed. The back and forth was driving me crazy. I was not in the mood for verbal tennis.

"Bella." Carlisle looked at me as if we were sitting on an explosive. "Nathaniel's power…his power is life."

Hello! Yes i am still writing this story! Surprised? yeah me too! Sigh, i've been so busy my poor story was all but forgotten. But do not fear, i really love this story and do plan to finish.

Please review and/or ask any questions you make have. Thank you all!


End file.
